Nothing but a Dream
by HokieHi27
Summary: Kagome,Sango,and Ayame were like any other singing group wanting to be discovered. All seemed hopeless until they meet producer Sesshoumaru Taisho. What happens when Kagome gets close to Sesshoumaru's famous brother Inuyasha. InuKag SanMir. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing but a Dream**

Yay! I am so excited! This is my first fan fiction I have written in YEARS. This one is called Nothing but a Dream and it is an Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Ayame/ OC (I have not thought of a name yet) pairing. Here is an overview of the story…

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were just ordinary college students that had a dream. They were like any other singing group wanting to be discovered. All seemed hopeless until they meet producer Sesshoumaru Taisho and his assistant Miroku. Sesshoumaru was already had a record label with his younger brother Inuyasha who not only sings; he also helps produce music with his brother. What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha meet. Being famous might have been harder than Kagome thought.

That is what's coming up so stay updated for upcoming chapters! Also, make sure you comment my story when you read it. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe this! Every audition we go to they say the same thing," Ayame yelled as she burst through the dormitory.

"Ayame calm down. Maybe the next audition will run smoother," Sango said trying to comfort her friend.

"No Ayame is right Sango. We need something bigger and better. Something no one has ever seen before. Don't let our anger and frustration get in the way of our dream. Ever since we were children all we wanted to do was to sing and perform," Kagome said.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were sophomores in college. Kagome being the youngest and Ayame being the oldest. They had been a singing group since they were in middle school. They all decided that it would be best if Ayame were the leader of the group because she had the strongest voice. Sango had a rather high-pitched voice and enjoyed singing back up. Even though Ayame had the strongest voice, Kagome had the most beautiful voice. She was also the one who choreographed all their dance moves. After all, she had been dancing since she was young. Their group had been auditioning for producers all across Japan, and every producer turned them down.

Ayame had green eyes and had two red pigtails. She usually wore a silver shirt, capri jeans, and flip flops. Sango had long brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wore a brown long sleeve shirt, white jeans, and brown shoes. Kagome had bluish/grey eyes with long raven black clored hair. She usually wore a striped green and white tank top, long jeans, and flip flops.

"I say we practice twice as much as we already do. We could use the extra practice. Especially you Sango," Ayame insisted.

"I sing very well, thank you very much! Plus, extra practice will cut into school and studying time. I already take two science classes, and you both know science isn't my best subject!" Sango began to yell back.

"Will the both of you stop bickering!" Kagome yelled, " I will see the both of you tomorrow. Goodnight to you all."

Kagome left Sango and Ayame's dorm going to her own. Her dormitory was three buildings down. Kagome didn't like the fact that Ayame and Sango would always fight when it came to 'group issues'. She liked peace and quiet occasionally.

As Kagome continued walking towards her dorm when a flyer caught her eye.

**Singers wanted!!!**

**Friday night opening act for Inuyasha!**

**Auditions tomorrow at 3 p.m. at the Hub Café.**

**Please bring pre-recorded music on a CD.**

**See ya'll there!**

Kagome just had to tell her friends about this. She quickly pulled out her cell phone a called Sango.

"Hello?" A tired Sango answered the phone.

"Hey Sango! I was walking to my dorm when I saw this flyer that I just had to tell you about!" Kagome said in an excited manner.

"Is this about the demon squirrel thingy you said you saw the other day?"

"Number one, it wasn't a demon squirrel, it was a dog. Number two, there are auditions for an opening act for Inuyasha. You know the singer. Well anyways it's tomorrow at 3 p.m. and I think we should audition!"

"So…this isn't about the demon squirrel?"

"NOOO!!!" Kagome yelled through the phone.

"Kagome every time we audition it's the same thing. Quote 'I don't think you girls have what I call style'. Every producer says the same thing! My vocal cords get tired just thinking about it!"

"This time will be different! I can feel it!" Kagome began to sing.

"You say that every time!" Sango yelled through the phone.

"Come on Sango! What would one audition hurt?" Kagome tried to compromise.

"Okay, but you had better be right! After this audition, promise me we'll take a break from this singing group fiasco and hit the books. " Sango wined on the phone.

"Okay you won't regret this!" Kagome shouted.

"Whatever, Bye" Sango hung up.

Kagome squealed at the fact of being Inuyasha's opening act or the fact of meeting him. She hummed to herself all the way back to her dorm. All she had to do now was get a good night's sleep, and rest her vocal cords because she would be needing them tomorrow for auditions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

So how do ya'll like it so far? Comment me please!!!! Stay updated for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs I mention in this story!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

The next day ran smoothly for Kagome. She had only one class in the morning. She couldn't stay focused thru the day being too excited for auditions that afternoon. She met Ayame and Sango after her class so they could plan everything for their audition later.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame yelled while raising her hand trying to get Kagome's attention. "Over here you blind bat!"

"Oh hey you guys." Kagome said as she gave both of her friends small hugs.

"Sorry I'm late. Koga called me and he kept talking. Next thing I know it's 11:00." Kagome said.

"Are you still with that creep? I keep telling you to dump that fool. I think he's cheating on you honestly." Sango said.

"Yeah, the guy doesn't know how to keep his penis in his pants. I'm glad I got over him a long time ago." Ayame said.

"Hey he's a nice guy and he treats me well. Let's not talk about him right now. Remember, we have auditions in four hours." Kagome said.

"Yeah you're right." Sango questioned.

"How about we all go back to the dorm and rehearse." Ayame said.

"Yeah you're right let's go." Kagome said.

When they got to the dorm, they immediately stated rehearsing. They started by singing their scales. An hour later, they were adding dance moves.

"Sango, how many times do I have to tell you you're 2 beats ahead!" Ayame yelled.

"I'm not 2 beats ahead you are! Stop yelling at me for your mistakes!" Sango yelled back.

"Will the both of you shut the hell up!" Kagome yelled at both of them. "Both of you follow my counts 5, 6, 7, 8…"

Kagome led the group for the rest of the rehearsal. At times, Kagome seemed to be the true leader of the group. Ayame was so stuck up with being the leader that she forgot why they were a group in the first place. She had wanted to be famous for so long that she convinced herself she was. Whenever someone asked about their group, she would always say she created all the music and choreographed all the dancing. Ayame didn't understand there is no 'I' in team.

After about another two hours Sango noticed the time.

"Oh shit! It's 2:30. We're going to be late!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ayame and Kagome both looked at their watches.

"You're right! Let's see if we all can hurry to shower, get dressed, and get down there in 45 minutes. Hopefully we can ease in there quietly so they don't notice." Ayame said.

"Okay see ya'll there!" Kagome said as she got her purse and ran for the door.

When Kagome got to her dorm, she had trouble trying to find the right key to open the door.

"Hey babe!"

Kagome recognized this voice. It was her boyfriend walking down the hallway.

"Oh kami," Kagome thought to herself.

Kogo was a wolf demon with raven hair just like Kagome. He was wearing a gold t-shirt with jeans and brown tennis shoean. His hair was always up in a ponytail because is was too long for him to control. He was very muscular beacause he was on the university's soccer team plus he worked out three times a week.

"Hey Kagome. Why in a rush?" Koga said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not now Koga, I have an audition at 3:00 and I can't miss this." Kagome said still searching for her keys.

"So I guess you forgot about our date today. It figures, lately you have been too wrapped up with that stupid singing group that you have no time for me. I thought tonight was going to be the night we would finally do it. We've been dating long enough and I can't wait to get you out of your clothes." Koga said with a disappointing face.

"First of all, my group isn't stupid. Second, maybe tomorrow we can do something after your classes. Third, I keep telling you I'm just not ready to have sex yet. I want to wait until I know I'm with the right guy if or if its not with you." Kagome said finally finding the right key and unlocking the door.

"I'll see you later okay." Kagome said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Koga grabbed her wrist and spun her around so the were eye to eye. He then put his hands on her waist. He bent his head down to give Kagome a kiss on the lips, but Kagome put two fingers in front of his lips knowing that once she kissed him it would turn into a make-out session.

"I'm sorry I got to go." Kagome said as Koga released her. Kagome the scurried into her dorm to get her showering kit.

Kagome lived in a dorm by herself. Her last roommate was kicked out of school due to taking drugs. Kagome never really cared for the girl, she thought she was rather weird. Her dorm was normal size with a bed, desk, and TV. Kagome had a laptop on her desk that she used for schoolwork. She also kept sleeping bags in her room when Koga or any of her friends wanted to sleep over.

With 15 minutes, Kagome showered, dressed, and put on make up. Within another 10 minutes, she curled her hair.

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome all arrived at the café at 3:15 exactly. They all eased in the building as quietly as they could. But someone caught them the minute they walked in.

"It's a shame. From what I know, auditions started at 3:00 p.m., it is now 3:15. Why are you women late? Let me tell you some advice in the field of show business. NEVER BE LATE!" Sesshoumaru said with no expression on his face with his back to them.

"I'm sorry but I don't let those who are late audition" Sesshoumaru said.

"Please let us perform we have been practicing all day." Sango says.

"All we ask is ten minutes of your time." Ayame tried to plead.

"I'm sorry but auditions are closed!" Sesshoumaru said with a stern voice.

That was the last straw. Kagome felt the urge to step in and she did.

"I know you have heard this a million times but I have a dream to pursue. I will not give up until I reach my goal. So you **will** listen to us because by the looks of it we're all you have." Kagome said with her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru.

Both Ayame and Sango were surprised about Kagome's outburst.

"I like someone who uses force to get what they want. Go ahead and set up. Let's see what you have." Sesshoumaru said knowing he would be pleased with this performance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter! How do ya'll like it? Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs I mention in this story!!!!!!!

Author's note

okkay this took 4eva for me to write. i'm still trying to figure out who is going to pair with Ayame. I'll figure it out later.

-Christian

**Chapter 3**

"Alright we did it!" Ayame shouted as she ran out the building.

"Finally we get a gig. Next, we'll be recording CDs. Then, we'll tour all over the world!" Sango began to scream while jumping up and down with Ayame.

The audition had taken more than they thought it would take. The whole audition took at least 30 minutes.

"Finally our dream is becoming reality. Before today it all seemed nothing **but** a dream." Kagome thought to herself.

"See you guys later! I'm going to go tell Koga!" Kagome said starting to walk towards his dorm building.

Kagome had a pleasant walk to Koga's dorm. She couldn't believe it, they actually had a gig on Friday night! They had finally been discovered as a singing group. She would always remember this day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Miroku, were you pleased with those auditions?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, I especially enjoyed listening to the girl with the higher octave voice." Miroku said grinning.

"I think her name was Sango." Sesshoumaru said disgusted at the grin he was making. When Miroku made that grin, he was after something. And that something was most likely a girl.

Miroku was a tall person that wore a purple muscle shirt and jeans. He was considered womanizer because every time he went out he had to touch some girl's but.

"Sango…what a lovely name. Do you think she'll give me her digits?" Miroku said still with the grin on his face.

"Don't count on it you pervert." Sesshoumaru said walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 5:00 when Kagome reached Koga's dorm. His room was on the third floor, and Kagome hated climbing the stairs just to get to his room. He also had a roommate. His name was Bankotsu. Bankotsu was a human unlike Koga, and he always had his hair in a long ponytail. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. The first time Koga introduced Kagome to Bankotsu, Kagome was actually scared of him. He looked like a demon to her but she later found out he was just an ordinary human. Bankotsu always tagged along when Kagome and Koga went out with their friends. Kagome and Bankotsu were now good friends, they were almost like siblings.

Kagome knocked on the door very softly not to disturb Koga if he was studying.

"Who is it?" Koga said shuffling around the room.

"Your Girlfriend." Kagome said trying to talk over the noise Koga was making.

"You have a girlfriend?" A voice said stomping rough the room.

This door burst wide open. An angry girl ran out the room half-naked. She quickly ran down the hall way and out the door.

Kagome was just shocked and stared at Koga trying to put his pants on.

"Hey babe. How was your audition?" Koga said trying to cover up what just happened.

"Don't you 'hey babe' me. Who was she?" Kagome yelled bursting through the room.

"She was my sister. Please lets talk about this later." Koga said flopping on his bed.

"Sister my ass. Talk about this later, I think not. I cannot believe you cheated on me. Guess what Koga, tonight was going to be the night. But I guess you already had your fun for tonight." Kagome was now in tears. She could not even look Koga in the face.

"You had it coming to ya." Koga said turning on the TV.

"I had it coming to me, eh? Don't you ever call nor speak to me again Koga!" Kagome said running out the room.

When Kagome ran out the door, she bumped into Bankotsu. He saw the tears on her face and he knew Koga had something to do with this.

He simply moved out of the way letting Kagome go. Bankotsu was going to have a little 'talk' with Koga.

"What the fucking hell did you do Koga?" Asked Bankotsu who was now fired up.

"It's not your concern so don't get mixed up in this shit." Koga said still watching the TV.

"What do you mean it's none of my concern? You hurt my friend, and you're going to pay dearly." Bankotsu said getting in a fighting position.

"Okay, I'm game!" Koga said hopping up from his bed.

Koga got into his fighting position also. He was frightened by the look on Bankotsu's face. Yes, Koga was a demon, but nothing was stopping Bankotsu now. Koga now realized, even before the fight had begun, he was going to loose. He felt it in his gut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran all the way to Sango's and Ayame's dorm. Images kept flashing in her mind of the sight she had just seen. Kagome had plenty of boyfriends before Koga, but never had one cheated on her.

-FLASHBACK-

Kagome knocked on the door very softly not to disturb Koga if he was studying.

"Who is it?" Koga said shuffling around the room.

"Your Girlfriend." Kagome said trying to talk over the noise Koga was making.

"You have a girlfriend?" A voice said stomping rough the room.

This door burst wide open. An angry girl ran out the room half-naked. She quickly ran down the hall way and out the door.

Kagome was just shocked and stared at Koga trying to put his pants on.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kagome knocked on the door very loudly. Sango was he one who answered the door.

"Oh my gosh Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked allowing Kagome to enter the room.

"Sango, he…he…he cheated on me." Kagome said falling to her knees while tears fell from her eyes.

Both Ayame and Sango rushed to Kagome's aid. Ayame went to go get three boxes of tissues and a glass of water. She knew after hearing Kagome's whole story, every tissue would be used.

"Wait until I get my hands on Koga. Kagome, I told you he was no good! Maybe next time you should listen to me." Ayame said cracking her knuckles.

"Ayame, would you shut the hell up! You're not helping!" Sango yelled back.

"No Sango, she's right. I should of known. I was so involved and focused on singing and our dream. I never had time for him. You're right Sango. Maybe we should quit this whole opening act thing. We should concentrate on studying and schoolwork. And also…"

Before Kagome could finish her speech, Ayame slapped her hard on her right cheek. Sango gasped when Ayame did this.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sango yelled.

"Sango shut up! Kagome I never thought in a million years those words would come out of your mouth. If you want something, don't let somebody weigh you down. If Koga wanted to be with you he should of respected your dreams and let you pursue them. I'm sure he has dreams of his own. Kagome you have one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard, and I think you need to share it with the world. Move on Kagome. You will meet plenty of men in your life time, believe me." Ayame said kneeling down next to her friend trying to comfort her.

"Thank a lot Ayame," Kagome said whipping her tears, "I really needed someone to snap some sense into me."

Kagome gave Ayame a hug. Ayame patted Kagome's back very softly.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up. Your make-up is smeared all over the place. You look like a clown gone bad." Sango chuckled.

Kagome laughed. She ran to the mirror and laughed at herself harder.

"I do look like a clown gone bad. All I need is a red nose." Kagome laughed.

Sango took Kagome into the bathroom and gave Kagome a make over. She painted her nails and put a mud mask on her face. After an hour both Ayame and Sango had their nails painted and had mud mask. They were going to have a girl's sleep over.

"Does any one want any snacks?" Sango asked walking into the small kitchen.

"Me!" Both Kagome and Ayame said together.

They had chip, dip, popcorn, cupcakes, soda, cookies, and candy. Just like any girl sleepover. Ayame let Kagome barrow her pajamas since hers were at her dorm.

"Okay Sango, truth or **dare**?" Ayame asked.

"Truth of course." Sango replied.

"Alright, tell me Sango is it true you aren't a virgin?" Ayame asked with curiosity.

"Nooo! I am still a virgin!" Sango replied quickly.

"You are not telling the truth. It's written all over your face." Kagome said nudging Sango with her elbow.

"Okay, okay. I lost my virginity when I was 15 to a guy named Hiten." Sango said not eyeing either of her friends in the eye.

"Ewww! The guy from our History class. I can't believe you actually went out with him. I thought he only dated demons?" Ayame said in disgust.

"Well I guess he liked me for my body" Sango said in a sexy voice.

"Okay Sango we get the picture even though it is quiet disturbing." Kagome said while punching her friend in a playful way.

"Okay Kagome truth or **dare**?" Sango asked.

"Truth. I ain't no fool." Kagome said chuckling.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"THE SINGER?" Both Ayame and Sango said at the same time.

"Yeah why not? He's hot. I especially love his silver long hair, and those dog-ears on his head. One word 'sexy'." Kagome said imagining his face in her head. "I can't wait till we meet him on Friday.

"Okay dream girl, keep on dreaming." Ayame said yawning. "I think we should hit the hay we have practice with Sesshoumaru and that Miroku dude tomorrow.

"Yeah, That Miroku guy was hot." Sango said grinning.

Both Kagome and Ayame sat there looking at her.

"What? Can't I have an interest of guys?" Sango said.

"Okay…Kagome are you going to Hojo tomorrow to get our music?" Ayame said while yawning again.

"Yeah. I'm going to leave early tomorrow at 8:00 to go see him. By the time you guys wake up I'll be gone." Kagome said unrolling the sleeping bag.

"Alright, goodnight." Ayame said falling asleep.

"Night." Kagome said.

**SNORE**

Sango was snoring so loud it sounded like a lawn mower.

"Wow Sango's snoring still amazes me." Kagome chuckled to herself while falling asleep.

-NEXT DAY-

Kagome strolled down the street smelling the morning air. She felt 100 better since yesterday's incident. Kagome was actually over Koga that quickly. All she needed was a little girl time.

Kagome knocked on Hojo's apartment door. Within 3 seconds he answered the door.

"Hey Kagome! Came for the music?" Hojo said allowing Kagome to enter the apartment.

"Yeah. I'm on a deadline. We have practice at 10:00. We actually got a gig. It's on Friday. Promise me you'll come." Kagome said sitting on the couch.

"That great. I wouldn't miss it for the world. After all I have to hear ya'll sing to my music." Hojo said going to retrieve the CDs.

Hojo put each CD in a case and handed them to Kagome.

"I burned four copies. One for each of you and one for back up. All you have to do is put it in the stereo and press play." Hojo said sitting next to Kagome.

"Thanks Hojo. What would I do without you?" Kagome gave him a hug.

"I heard what happened between you and Koga." Hojo sighed.

"It's alright. I'm over him." Kagome got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Well then can I take you out sometime?" Hojo turned towards Kagome.

"Hojo, I'm not really interested in you. You have to understand." Kagome opened the door.

"I understand. If you don't hurry you're going to be late so I suggest you step on it." Hojo leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks again Hojo!" Kagome looked at the time on her watch and started to run down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay ladies on the stage. Wait! Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru sat in the booth.

"I'm right here!" Kagome burst through the door and threw her duffle bag on a table. She quickly ran on stage.

"Did you forget my lecture yesterday on being late? For your tardiness you will sing your scales first." Sesshoumaru walked over to the piano and pressed the 'c' key and Kagome began to sing.

After Kagome sung her scales Ayame did, then Sango.

"Alright now I want you to sing the song you sang the yesterday."

"No problem." Ayame walked forward.

The music began to play

Heartbreaker (originally by Danity Kane. i do not own this song!)

**Ayame:**

**See me on the T.V.  
You're trying to jump in your set  
You got a load of me  
And now you have that wet (so wet)  
But you wish that I told you that you was next  
I'll ring the bells****  
****I'll make you sweat  
You'll lose you breath**

**Kagome:  
****  
****If you had a girl like me could you handle, all this lovin'  
I could make you work for free, I ain't lying (it ain't nothing)  
I'm a hazard to your health  
So take caution, I swear  
You couldn't handle it even if you're prepared**

**All:**

**I'm just trying to warn you…**

"STOP!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"What is it?" Ayame whined.

"Kagome I want you to sing lead." Sesshoumaru face was still emotionless.

"WHAT!!!!" Ayame jumped off the stage and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"You heard me I want her to sing lead." Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye not backing down.

"She can't sing like me! I'm the best one in this group!" Ayame now was standing eye to eye with Sesshoumaru.

"I need a voice that isn't as strong as yours. Now get back on stage. Kagome I want you to sing Ayame's part." Sesshoumaru walked towards the stage and started the music. Ayame simply walked back on stage cursing Kagome while staring right at her.

Kagome sung Ayame's part and an idea popped up into Sesshoumaru's head.

"Here's the deal. For now on Kagome will sing lead. I think this group is the next big thing, and I plan to put your names on billboards and newspapers. First, you guys need a name. By Friday I will have a name for you. Second, we need costumes and plenty of them. I plan to take you guys to the top, but first I need all of you to sign this contract." Sesshoumaru pulled out the contract and a pen. He placed it on the table and stepped back.

Kagome and Sango quickly rushed to the piece of paper. Ayame stood back still mad at the fact her leadership was taken away from her.

"I don't think this is a good idea! I still don't think Kagome should be the leader of this group!" Ayame pouted.

"This is what my record company is paying for. Later down the road, there will be songs were you will sing lead. For now I want Kagome to sing lead. It's all or nothing. I'm sure other groups out there would love this opportunity." Sesshoumaru pointed the pen towards her wanting her to take it.

"Come on Ayame. Maybe this is the way to start out. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Let's not blow it. They can dress me up in an animal suit for all I care, as long as I get to sing." Sango nudged Ayame's arm trying to compromise.

"Don't give me ideas." Sesshoumaru humored himself.

Ayame looked at Kagome but Kagome would not look back. Kagome knew even though Sango convinced Ayame to sign the contract, Ayame still envied her. It was time for Kagome to shine and Ayame was going to do whatever it took to get her leadership back.

"So do we have a deal?" Sesshoumaru handed Ayame the pen with a smirk on his face.

Ayame thought for a minute, "Deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter. Comment & stay epdated. I think I might draw som fanart for this fanfiction on . My name on deviant is 2cute4u92 kinda like my one on . Theres nothing on my profile now but that will quickly change.

Wow i'm hungry! I thought I'd talk about myself a lil cuz... i dunno...i jus am.

My name is Christian. I am a female just incase ya'll didn't kno. I'm a sophmore in high school. I like to watch inuyasha and blood+ on cartoon network.I sleep alot so it takes me a while to update. I plan to make this story very long. But i might have to take a break to finish summer readin (yuck). I'm also working on another story which is Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. It like a Romeo and Juliet theme so whatever. It will take a while before I finish that story because its in modern day language i'll keep working on it though. aight Signing out!

-Christian (2CuTe4Ya)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned in this story.

Authors note: PLEASE READ!!!!!

Hey guys. Here's Chapter 4 finally. I know you people are asking when Inuyasha pops up. Just keep reading and you'll find out. There are songs in this chapter. Anything in **bold **letters is either Inuyasha or the group (Kagome, Ayame, and Sango) is singing. Anything not in bold is what the back-up singers or crowd is singing.

THE SONGS ARE MESSED UP! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I FIX THEM THEY KEEP MESSING UP SO THE WORDS TO THE SONG ARE OUT OF ORDER. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PLAY THE SONGS WHILE READING THE FANFICTION TO GET A FEELING FOR IT.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

"Ladies and Gentleman! Are you guys excited for Inuyasha?" The announcer was pumping up the crowd. There were about 200 people at the Hub Café that night to see Inuyasha.

"Well he's back stage now and he'll be out soon. Lets all cheer for his opening act the Shikons!" The crowed roared and cheered. The stage was set up as a club in the 1920s. The three girls stood on a piano. Kagome in the middle, Ayame to her left, and Sango to her right. There were dancers dressed up in army uniforms (uniforms they would wear off duty). There was a man sitting a the piano pretending to play.

Sango's hair was in a tight bun. Ayame's hair was in a low ponytail; Kagome's was curled. All three of them were wearing white army uniforms with skirts instead of pants. They were all wearing pearl earrings and 2 inch heals. They put on extra make-up to lighten there faces on stage.

"You guys ready?" Kagome looked at Ayame then Sango. They both nodded their heads. When the music began and Kagome's heart jumped a beat.

Candyman (origanally by Christina Agulera. I do not own this song!)

The pianist began to sing.

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)

**Candy man, candy** **man **

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

**Sweet, sugar, candy man**

**Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man **

**  
Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the jolly club on Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
**

**The gossip tonight will be tomorrows headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah) **

**  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
**  
**(Scatting)**

All three girls stepped down from the piano in a line Ayame first and Sango last. The crowd cheered and Kagome thought she was about to faint.

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

**Good things come for boys who wait **

Three male dancers now approached the girls. Each girl grabbed one of the dancers by the hand and started to swing dance.

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)**  
Candy man, candy man  
**(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)**  
Candy man, candy man  
**

Kagome approached the crowd as they cheered.

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)

**He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (woo)  
A sweet chocolate sugar coated candy man**

**Oooh, whoa **

Both Ayame and Sango were surprised when Kagome hit the note and held it for so long. All week, she couldn't hit the note at rehearsals. Ayame and Sango continued to sing. The whole crowd cheered even louder. Ayame was beginning to become jealous. She gave a death stare to Kagome behind her back.

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**** lost**

(Jane lost her grip and a down she fell)  
**Jane lost her grip and a down she fell**

(Squared herself away as she let out a yell)  
**Squared herself away as she let out a yell**

The crowed clapped and cheered. Ayame and Sango walked up next to Kagome and linked hands. All three girls bowed together ad smiled at the volume of cheering.

"Let's give it up for the Shikons!" The announcer roared and the crowd began to whistle and cheer more.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru sat behind stage and waited for the girls to congratulate them.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango went into their dressing room. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"I here you girls are the talk of the town." Miroku said walking in the room with Sesshoumaru following him.

"You girls did great. All the rehearsals paid off." Sesshoumaru sat on the couch in the corner.

"Thanks you. I never thought the crowd would enjoy it that much." Sango was blushing hard.

"No, thank you my dear Sango. You sang just lovely out there." Miroku kissed Sango's hand and she blushed harder.

Ayame and Kagome giggled at the sight of Miroku flirting with Sango. Sango was about to pass out. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome said starting to remove her jewelry.

The door opened and Kagome's mother stepped into the room. Kagome set down her earrings and dashed for her mother. She jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome released her mother and took a step back.

"Well Sango called me yesterday and I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to get here tonight." Kagome's mom set down her things and walked over towards Sango and Ayame.

"You girls did absolutely fabulous. I am so proud of all of you." Kagome's mom gave all three girls a group hug.

"Thanks Ms. H for you support." Ayame said walking back over towards the mirror.

"Anytime girls. How about after the show we all go out and celebrate?" Ms. Higurashi grabbed her purse and walked out the door followed by the girls.

"Alright mom we'll meet you back in the dressing room after the show." All three girls walked out the café lobby and stood in the front row waiting for Inuyasha to perform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Miroku stayed behind in the dressing room to chat.

"So Sesshoumaru, you think these girls are the next hit?" Miroku leaned against the counter.

"I think we are sitting on a jack pot." Sesshoumaru grinned and

walked out the room with Miroku following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Inuyasha? You're on." A worker from the café peeped his head through the door.

"Alright let's rock and roll!" Inuyasha grabbed his guitar and walked out the door onto the stage. The curtain was closed.

Inuyasha's band and back-up singers set up on the stage. Inuyasha put his right leg on the chair in the middle of the room and set his guitar ready to play.

Hey Ya (originally made by outcast. I do not own this song)

**1,2,3...**

**My baby don't mess around because she loves me so and this i kno fa sho**

clap, clap,clap

The crowd started yelling and screaming. Especially the girls. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango thought they were going to be crushed.

**but does she really wanna  
but cant stand to see me  
walk out the door  
**clap, clap,clap

**dont try to fight the feelin  
cause the thought alone  
is killin me right now  
**clap, clap,clap

**thank god for mom and dad for stickin to together cuz we don't kno how**

clap,clap,clap,

heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya  
clap, clap,clap

heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya  
clap, clap,clap

heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya  
clap, clap,clap

heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya  
clap, clap,clap

**you think u got it  
ohhh u think u got it  
but got it just dont get it  
cause theres nothing at allll  
ah allllll ah allllll  
ah alll ah allllll**

**we get together  
ohhh we get together**

**but seperate's always better  
when's theres feelings involed  
ah alllll ah allllll  
ah alllll ah allllll **

**IF WHAT THEY SAY IS...**

"nothing is foreverrr"**  
then what makes then what makes  
then what makes then what makes  
then what makes**

love the exeception

**so why-o why-o  
why-o why-o why-o  
are we so in denial  
when we know we're not happy hearrr**

**Ya'll dont wanna hear me you just wanna dance  
**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya**  
dont want to meet your daddy  
**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
**just want you in my caddy  
**heeey ya**  
dont want to meet your momma  
**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
**just want to make you comma  
**heeey ya

heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa**  
im im im just being honest  
**heeey ya

**hey! alright now alright now fellas  
**(yeaaa)** now whats cooler than being cool? **(ICE COLD!!)****

i cant hear ya i say whats..whats cooler than being cool (ICE COLD!!!)

**Alright,Alright,Alright,Alright,Alright,Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright**

**Ok now ladies **(yeeaaaa) **We gon break this thing down in just a few seconds **

**Now dont HAVE me break this thing down for nothing I wanna see ya'll on ur BADDDEST behavior  
Lend me some sugar  
i AM ur neighbor**

**Ah hear we go now**

**Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it  
Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it like a polaroid picture  
Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it sh shake it  
Shake it sugar  
Shake it like a polaroid picture**

**now all Beyonces and Lucy Lui's  
**(Shake it sh shake it)  
(Shake it sh shake it)  
(Shake it sh shake it)

**and Baby Dolls get on the floor  
**(Shake it sugar)  
(Shake it like a polaroid picture)

**u know what to dooooooooo  
u know what to dooooooooo  
**(Shake it sh shake it)  
(Shake it sh shake it)  
(Shake it sh shake it)

**ahhh u kno what to do  
**(Shake it sugar)  
(Shake it like a polaroid picture)**  
**

**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya**

**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya**

**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya**

**heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa  
heeey ya**

As the music faded off the crowd cheered some more. When Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome, she was gone.

Inuyasha sang three more songs. Afterwards, he walked behind stage to his dressing room to change so he could find Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the crowd left Ayame, Sango, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Ms. Higurashi found a booth to sit and talk. The owner of the café allowed them to stay there until he was ready to lock up.

"So did you guys enjoy the show?" Miroku kept his eyes on Sango want her to look at him.

"Oh kami yes! I always have liked Inuyasha's music." Kagome said.

"Are ya'll talking about me?" Inuyasha was grinning while walking towards the group sitting in the booth.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha.

"He's even more cute in person!" Kagome thought while blushing.

"She's cute when she blushes." Inuyasha thought while eyeing Kagome.

"Look what the cat dropped in." Sesshoumaru said while sipping on an espresso.

"You got something to say?" Inuyasha was getting angry now.

"Will you guys cut it out. I've never seen too brothers argue as much as you two do." Miroku was getting annoyed.

"You two are brothers?" Kagome was a bit surprised.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and she blushed again.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were dog demons except Inuyasha was a half demon. Sesshoumaru's mother died when he was very young. His father remarried three years later and they had Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father owned the record company. While they produced the music. Inuyasha started show business when he was 17. Inuyasha was now 24 and devoted all his time to his music. Sesshoumaru was more of the businessman. He scouted for individuals who had talent and put them under a contract. He represented his clients when a producer wanted to write a song with him, but he was the one who wrote most of the songs.

Inuyasha had long silver hair and golden orbs for eyes. He had to dog-ears that sat on the top of his head and claws. He was about 6'3 and had a muscular body.

Sesshoumaru also had silver hair and golden eyes. He had elf ears instead of dog-ears, but he still had claws like Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was 6'5 because he was a demon.

"I'm sorry, but ya'll folks have to leave. I'm closing up for the night. Thank you again for your performance tonight. Here is you cut of the profits. We should do business again." The owner of the store set the envelope on the table.

"We really should get going. I don't know about ya'll but I'm hungry lets go girls. Oh. Where are my manners. Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha you are welcome to come." Ms. Higurashi got up from the table and reached for her purse and keys.

"It would be a pleasure." Miroku bowed his head as a sign of courteousness.

"I'll guess I'll go too to make sure the lecher doesn't do any thing stupid." Inuyasha chuckled.

"No thank you. I have a meeting tomorrow morning. So I'll need plenty of sleep." Sesshoumaru finished slurping his espresso and set it on the table.

"Suit yourself." Inuyasha grabbed his duffle bag and swung it around his shoulder. He picked up his guitar case with the other hand.

The group left the café and headed for Kagome's mother's van.

"Let me just drop this in my car." Inuyasha ran over to his red Mustang convertible and dropped the bag on the seat, and put his guitar case in the trunk.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame's mouths dropped.

They all got in the car. Sango and Ayame crawled in the far back seat before Kagome could so she could sit next to Inuyasha in the middle row. Miroku sat in the passenger's seat. When Inuyasha got in the van, he smiled when he saw Kagome in the seat next to him. He placed his arm on headrest of Kagome seat. Kagome turned bright red while Ayame and Sango giggled. Kagome turned her head and shot death glares at Sango and Ayame in the back seat. The both of them stopped giggling when they saw Kagome's scary face.

The whole trip was silent until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So what's your name doll?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome but Kagome would not look back.

"Kagome." Kagome could hear the giggling in the back seat. Even Kagome's mom and Miroku were giggling. This was going to be a hell of a ride.

When they got to the restaurant, they got a seat right away. Ms. Higurashi sat next to Ayame and Sango. Kagome sat in between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Order anything you want it's on me." Ms. Higurashi was looking at the menu trying to figure out what to order.

"No it's on me. I insist." Inuyasha was trying to impress Kagome.

"Oh I forgot to give you guys this." Miroku handed Ayame, Kagome, and Sango each an envelope.

Sango was the first to open hers. Inside was a check for $300 dollars.

"What's this for?" Sango was really confused.

"Payment for tonight's performance. There more of that coming when you start performing at parties, sports games, etc." Miroku giggling at Sango's confused face.

"So you guys were my opening act? You guys must be the Shikons." Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, but this time she was looking back.

"You would be correct. That's us." Kagome smiled.

"I heard you guys from my dressing room. I'm sorry I couldn't see the performance. But, who was the person who hit that note at the end of the song?" Inuyasha was looking at each of the girls trying to figure who it was.

"That would be our Kagome." Sango was giggling at Kagome who was blushing.

"Oh. So it was you. You have a nice set of vocal cords. You'll have to sing more often so I can watch you." Inuyasha was still admiring Kagome features. He was really turned on by her.

They all chatted while they ate. Miroku and Sango were also flirting during dinner. Ms. Higurashi kept a conversation with Ayame because she didn't have a boy to talk to. Ayame never really liked to mess with guys. She found dating to be stupid.

At the end of dinner, Inuyasha paid for the dinner and they all walked back to the car. They car ride was rather quiet. Ayame and Sango fell asleep on each other exhausted from the performance earlier. Miroku had a small conversation with Ms. Higurashi. They talked about his career and what they were going to do with the group. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances throughout the whole ride. They were really digging on each other.

"Kagome what are you doing tomorrow afternoon? Do you have class?" Ms. Higurashi glanced through the rear view mirror to look at her daughter.

"I don't have class, but I do have to teach a dance class tomorrow." Kagome sighing about tomorrow's task. She loved teaching dance, but she was tired from the performance.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Ms. Higurashi wasn't going to give up an opportunity to spend time with her daughter.

"I'm free." Kagome knew where this was going.

"How about you and me go shopping and do some girl things tomorrow." Ms. Higurashi kept look at Kagome from the mirror.

"Alright Mom. We'll have a girl day." Kagome leaned forward and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Inuyasha watched all of this and liked how Kagome was so close to her mother.

"You know Kagome, I keep telling you this, but your father would be proud of you. I'm really proud that your dream is coming true." Ms. Higurashi had a single tear in her eye.

"I know Mom. You don't have to tell me." Kagome gave her mom a small hug so she wouldn't run off the road.

When they got back to the café, Ms. Higurashi parked where Inuyasha and Miroku's cars were parked. It was 10:00 P.M..

Miroku had a purple Corvette. His car wasn't as impressive as Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha and Miroku thanked everyone and said goodbye. They each stepped out of the car and closed the doors. Inuyasha gave a wink to Kagome meaning he would see her again soon. Kagome started blushing again.

Kagome looked down at the seat next to her where Inuyasha was sitting.

"He left his jacket." Kagome picked it up and held it in her lap.

"Well go give it to him. You know, he left it there for a reason. Obviously, he wanted you to give it back to him. Now hurry!" Ms. Higurashi was smiling at Kagome.

Sango and Ayame were still sleep in the back seat.

Kagome opened the car door and climbed out the car. She then turned around and closed the door. When she was walking towards Inuyasha's car, Miroku was pulling out the parking lot and she waved goodbye to him.

Inuyasha was sitting in his car changing the radio station when he heard someone knock on his windshield.

"May I help you?" Inuyasha said rolling down his window. "Right on time." Inuyasha thought.

"You left your jacket." Kagome gave him the jacket through the windshield.

Inuyasha took the jacket and placed it on the seat next to him on top of his duffle bag. Inuyasha began to open the door and Kagome stepped back. He climbed out the car and shut the door. He leaned up against it for support. Kagome stood there fidgeting with her hands because she didn't know what to do.

"You have a nice car." Kagome rubbed her hand against the frame of the car wishing she had a car.

"Thanks." Inuyasha stared at Kagome until he broke the silence. "Did you really walk all the way over here to tell me you liked my car."

Kagome just stood there blushing.

"I didn't think so. Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sure." Kagome looked up at his hand.

"Are you dating anybody at the moment." Inuyasha still was staring at Kagome.

"No, I just had a bad breakup." Kagome looked away thinking about what Koga did to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you any better I just had one too." Inuyasha was trying to comfort Kagome.

"I know. I read about it in a magazine." Kagome chucked.

"I guess you did." Inuyasha laughed. "If it makes you feel any better can I take you out on Sunday because your hanging out with your mom tomorrow?"

"Alright. Give me your hand." Kagome blushed when she touched him.

Kagome pulled out a pen from her back pocket. She always did that when it came to moments like this.

Kagome wrote her cell phone number and her dorm number on his palm.

"Call me sometime." Kagome put the pin back in her back pocket and released his hand.

"Wow her hands are so soft." Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't like it when she let go of his hands. They felt so warm.

Inuyasha looked down at his palm and studied the numbers.

"Will do babe." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome started to walk back to the car.

"This isn't goodbye. This is only the beginning." Inuyasha said to himself.

Kagome got back in her mother's car. Her mother dropped Sango and Ayame at their dorm first because they needed rest. She finally got to Kagome's dorm and Kagome stepped out the car.

Kagome walked to the side of the car where her mother was sitting to talk to her through the windshield.

"Bye Mom. See you tomorrow." Kagome gave her mom a hug through the windshield.

"Alright Hun. Be safe and careful. And keep me updated about Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi winked at her daughter.

"Okay. Tell Sota and Gramps I said 'hello'." Kagome chuckled.

"I will." Ms. Higurashi drove off while waving to Kagome.

Kagome ran all the way to her room and flopped on the bed. She then heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Kagome was wondering who would call her this late.

"Hey toots. Miss me?" Inuyasha was trying to act sexy but he was failing pitifully.

Kagome laughed through the phone.

"I thought you would. Are you back in your dorm?" Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Yep. I just walked in the door and flopped on the bed." Kagome got up to put on her pajamas.

"That's cool. Well I'm back at home chillin in my pjs watching TV, and I thought I'd give you a buzz." Inuyasha picked up the remote to change the channel.

"Well that was thought full of you. Aren't you tired? Do you take classes or are you even in college?" Kagome flopped back on the bed.

"I take online classes. The music industry really takes up your time." Inuyasha was now playing with his dogs because he had nothing better to do.

"Do I hear barking in the background?" Kagome was curious to what was going on.

"I have two dogs. Meko and Akira." Inuyasha threw the ball across the room. He laughed when the dogs wrestled with each other just to get the ball.

"How cute. I have a cat named Buyo back at home. He's probably twice as fat since the last time before." Kagome was playing with her hair. She was now on her belly with her feet in the air.

"So where do you like live?" Kagome wondered.

"I live over on fifth street" Inuyasha threw the ball again.

"You live in one of those mansions!" Kagome fell of the bed. "Oww!"

"You okay?" Inuyasha laughed. "Yea, I live in a mansion. I live with my mother, father, and Sesshoumaru. I might move out and get an apartment." Inuyasha turned off the TV and walked towards his room. His two dogs followed behind him. Inuyasha flopped on his bed and turned out the light.

Kagome yawned. "I'm going to hit the hey now. I have so much to do tomorrow."

"Mother-daughter fun day." Inuyasha climbed under the covers and put his head under his pillow.

"Yea, Mother-daughter fun day. Talk to you later. Call me tomorrow kay?" Kagome giggled.

"Alright babe. Night" Inuyasha hung up the phone. Both of his dogs jumped up on the bed and cuddled next to him.

Kagome screamed in her pillow.

"I'm going on a date with a famous singer. How cool is this!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter complete! Comment! It took me 6 hours to write this and now I'm going to take a nap. Chapter 5 coming your way!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned in this story!!!!!!!!

Author's note:

Hey peoples. Here's what you have been wait for, Chapter 5! There are going to be some new characters introduced. READ!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Kagome! You just have to try this on!" Ms. Higurashi was taking Kagome store to store in search of an outfit for Kagome to wear on her date.

"Mom we've been in ten different stores! Can we take a break?" Kagome sat on the bench outside the store.

"Nonsense. You need an outfit and I'm going to find you one." Ms. Higurashi grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her in the store.

"Now try it on! You're not in a rush." Ms. Higurashi pushed Kagome into the fitting room with the garments in her hands.

"Okay Mom. Wait what is this? How do you put this on?" Kagome was struggling with the garments.

"It's a dress. You put it over your head." Ms. Higurashi decided to sit on the bench outside the dressing room because Kagome was going to be a minute.

"Alright I can figure it out myself." Kagome said to herself as she was trying to find out how to put it on.

Kagome was struggling with the dress for 5 minutes. She was about to throw the thing across the wall when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone.

"Hey Kagome." A tired hanyou spoke through the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha. Did you…did you just wake up?" Kagome was giggling.

"Yes. Today is my day off so I'm going to make the most of it." Inuyasha rolled out the bed with his dogs following him.

"It's 11 o'clock. You can sure sleep." Kagome finally figured out how to put on the dress.

"This is early for me. Usually I don't wake up till 1:00 or 2:00." Inuyasha opened the back door to let his dogs out.

"Amen to that" A voice from the back round said. It was a women's voice and Kagome heard it through the phone.

"Who is that?" Kagome put on the dress and smoothed it out.

"My mother. She's on her way to work." Inuyasha kissed his mother on the cheek then went to go retrieve his dogs.

"Okay well I'm in a changing room and I have to show my mother the dress I'm wearing." Kagome was having trouble zipping the zipper.

"What type of dress is it?" Inuyasha was getting ideas.

"You'll have to see on Sunday. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome hung up before he could say anything else.

"She left my hanging. I'm going to have to tame this little vixen." Inuyasha hung up the phone and opened the cabinet to grab a pack of noodles.

* * *

"Kagome do you have the dress on?" Ms. Higurashi was becoming impatient.

"I'm coming out now." Kagome unlocked the dressing room door and walked toward her mother.

The dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a white with black polka dots sundress. The bottom of the dress had a black flower pattern. It had black criss-cross straps and had a tied bow in the back.

"Two words for that dress, 'buy it'. It looks beautiful on you." Ms. Higurashi walked in circles around Kagome studying the dress.

"It lets me show my curves. I think Inuyasha will like it." Kagome walked over to the mirror and spun around a couple of times.

"Inuyasha isn't going to like that dress, He's going to love it!" Ms. Higurashi scooted Kagome back into the dressing room so she could put back on her clothes.

"Now hurry. Your dance class starts in an hour." Ms. Higurashi waited for Kagome to throw the dress over the dressing room door. After Kagome did, she went to go pay for it.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the couch slurping on his noodles. He was still in his pjs and he was watching TV.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi Taisho and Inu Taisho walked into the room to find Inuyasha lying on the couch.

"I wish you would clean your self up." Izayoi fluffed the pillows on the couch. She then grabbed her brief case and headed for the door.

"I'll get cleaned up when I'm finished eating. I might go out later to see somebody, and I know I am definitely going out tomorrow. I have a date." Inuyasha still focused his attention on the TV.

"Alright son. Your mother and I are going to work now. Sesshoumaru is still in his meeting so he will not be home for a while. Try not to burn down the house" Inu Taisho grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"I won't." Inuyasha slurped down the last of his noodles and set them on the table.

"Bye son." Inu Taisho and Izayoi walked out the front door to get into the limo that was waiting for them.

Inuyasha cleaned up his mess and walked upstairs to take a shower. After he cleaned up and had fresh clothes on, he pulled his guitar out of the case. He decided to write a song for Kagome's singing group. Both he and Sesshoumaru had songs up their sleeve for the group to record.

* * *

It was 12:15 p.m. and Kagome was late for her dance class. On the way back from the shopping mall, her mother got suck in traffic. Kagome ran all the way to the studio.

"Thank kami I was on the track team for a year." Kagome had breathing hard.

Kagome finally reached the studio. When she got into the building, she had to check in at the front desk. She climbed two flights of stairs to get to the room were her class was. Kagome taught the expert hip-hop dance class for girls and boys. There were children from the ages of 8 to 16. Kagome enjoyed teaching children. Adult were too hard for her to teach.

"Kagome you're here!" A girl by the name of Rin ran up to her. She was eleven years old, and she was Kagome's star pupil.

"Hello Rin. Ready for today's lesson?" Kagome patted the child on the head, put a CD in the stereo, and then pressed play.

"You bettcha!" Rin walked over to were the rest of the class was and stood in the front row.

"Okay girls today we are going to start practicing our routine for the recital next month. Are you guys excited?" Kagome loosed up and stretched all the major muscles of the body.

"Yeah!" The whole group said together.

"Okay well I just finished choreographing it so I hope you like it!" Kagome pressed play on the stereo and the music began.

She showed the routine to the group and they all loved it. It was to the song **LoveStoned **by Justin Timberlake.

"I'm going to teach you the four new 8-counts each class. By the end of this month we should have the dance down." Kagome stopped the music and started to arrange the children in a formation.

"Okay here are the first 8-counts. Watch me or you'll miss out." Kagome turned towards the class and began to teach the dance.

* * *

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, you have a phone call on line one." The secretary at the front desk buzzed Sesshoumaru through the intercom on his desk.

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone growling. He was having a stressful day. The meeting he had earlier didn't go so well. The record company board members were concerned about the finances of Inuyasha's upcoming tour.

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and massaged his temples.

"It's been a long time since I've spoken with you Sesshoumaru." A deep voice answers Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku. How's business over there at Onigumo Records? Now I remember, last year you went bankrupt." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's just fine. Now that I have Kikyo, profits are booming." Naraku chuckled.

"You think I don't know that bitch lip sings? She couldn't hold a note even if she wanted to." Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"She might not have the voice of a star, but she definitely has the looks of a star. I hear you have a new group. The Shikons I hear. No matter, I'll knock them off the charts soon enough." Naraku gave an evil smile.

"You can try, but even Kikyo's fake voice can't beat Kagome's." Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair.

"Let the games begin. Tell me Sesshoumaru. Was you company invited to the ball next month?" Naraku stood strong not to be put down by Sesshoumaru.

"Of course. My girls will be performing there. I suppose Kikyo is singing, well fake singing." Sesshoumaru turned his chair around and looked out the window.

"She is performing. We'll see who the better performer is." Naraku got up and walked away from his desk.

"See you there." Sesshoumaru hung the phone up. He was going to call many rehearsals before next month.

* * *

-NEXT DAY-

"Kagome I'm so excited! You are actually going on a date with Inuyasha" Sango sat next Kagome applying make-up to her face.

"Oh kami! I'm so nervous. I don't know what to say. Should I talk about school or homework? Maybe we should talk about music…" Kagome was babbling.

Before Kagome could say another thing, Ayame put her hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up? Take a breather." Ayame was getting annoyed. Kagome was going on a date and being Ms. Star while she sat in her dorm and watched TV.

Kagome breathed in and out. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out.

"Man he's going to be here any minute!"

Kagome turned on her curling iron. She put a barrette on the right side of her hair and brushed her bangs to the left side. She then curled her hair and put on her diamond earrings. She placed a diamond necklace around her neck and her mother's engagement ring on her right ring finger. She put on her black sandals and tied the bow in the back of her dress.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a second." Sango yelled.

Sango opened the door and there stood Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was wearing Khaki pants and a red button down short sleeve dress shirt. His hair was braided into a ponytail. He wore a Rolex watch and dark sunglasses. His shoes were nicely polished Dockers Mondela Dress shoes.

"Well don't you look sharp?" Sango allowed Inuyasha to come into the dorm.

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked around the room. Kagome's sent filled the whole room.

"Kagome your man is here!" Ayame yelled through the bathroom door.

"Tell him to wait outside in his car. I'll be coming out in a minute." Kagome was gussying up in the mirror. She made sure she was perfect for Inuyasha.

"You heard her." Sango opened the door to let Inuyasha leave.

"Don't take long Kagome. I have reservations. Bye Sango and Ayame." Inuyasha walked out of the building and sat in his car.

"Okay wish me luck!" Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

Sango gasped when she saw Kagome, Ayame grunted.

"Have fun!" Sango pushed Kagome out the door.

"Break a leg." Ayame flopped on the couch. "No really break a leg!" Ayame thought to herself.

"Bye!" Kagome started to walk down the hallway.

Kagome opened the door and stepped outside. She saw Inuyasha drive up in his car and she walked towards it. She opened the car door and climbed in the car. She put on her seat belt and looked over at Inuyasha who was staring right at her.

"What?" Kagome didn't like him staring at her like that.

There was a silence in the car.

"What?" Kagome was now getting aggravated.

"You look beautiful and not to mention sexy." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome turned bright red. Inuyasha chuckled as he drove off.

"So where are we going?" Kagome was still was blushing.

"The Italian restaurant on the east side of town." Inuyasha had one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand on Kagome's headrest.

"The Italian restaurant by the beach? I've always wanted to eat there." Kagome turned on the radio.

"The very one." Inuyasha turned up the speakers. One of Inuyasha's songs started to play on the radio.

"What do you know; they're playing your music." Kagome sang along to the song.

"I see you're my biggest fan." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"I have every CD you've made." Kagome continued to sing the song.

"Is that so? Soon I'm going to start to record a new album." Inuyasha turned down the radio. His sensitive ears couldn't take the blasting of the music anymore.

"I know. It is released October 27 of this year." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"You are my biggest fan. You know the release date and all." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "I was wondering if you would sing in it with me?"

"Me sing with you? I guess if your voice can compete with mine." Kagome teased him.

"We'll see about that when we get in the recording studio. I think Sesshoumaru is going to start recording you girls next week." Inuyasha say the light turn red and he slowed down. Inuyasha stared at Kagome who wasn't looking at him anymore.

Kagome could sense Inuyasha looking at her. She started to blush hard again.

Inuyasha rubbed his hand against Kagome's cheek.

"Her skin is so soft. Her sent calms my inner demon." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said softly. For some reason this felt so right to her. She didn't fight back.

. Inuyasha leaned in towards her. Kagome could feel his breathe on face. Inuyasha held her chin. Their lips were inches apart. They were about to come in contact when…

**HONK!!!!!**

Inuyasha jumped and pushed the gas pedal. He was concentrating on Kagome so much he forgot he was at a stop light.

"Sorry." Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome.

"It's okay." Kagome stared out the window. Inuyasha's touch felt nothing like Koga's. Inuyasha touch made her feel calm. All her worries and troubles disappeared when he touched her.

The remainder of the ride to the restaurant was quiet. Kagome enjoyed the site of the ocean as they drove by.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Inuyasha found a parking spot right away. Inuyasha Got out the car and ran around to the other side to open Kagome's door. Kagome climbed out the car and Inuyasha closed the door behind her. Inuyasha placed his arm protectively around Kagome's waist. This told men both demon and human that she was with him.

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha placed an arm around her waist. Inuyasha led Kagome into the restaurant. Kagome gasped when she walked into the building. There was a giant chandelier as soon as you walked in.

"I have a reservation for 6 o'clock. Inuyasha party for two." Inuyasha said to the hostess.

"Right this way Mr. Taisho." The hostess led Inuyasha and Kagome to their table.

Kagome sat down and Inuyasha pushed her to the table. Inuyasha sat in the chair across from her.

"Good evening sir and madam. Would you like to try our wine tonight?" The waiter held the wine bottle in one hand and placed the breadbasket on the table with the other.

"Would you like any? You can have anything you want." Inuyasha offered.

"No thank you I don't drink." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll have some thank you." Inuyasha look up at the waiter.

The waiter poured Inuyasha a glass of wine.

"What would you like for you main dish?" The waiter offered to Kagome first.

"I'll have a Cesar salad." Kagome gave the waiter her menu.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha gave Kagome an 'are you sure' look.

"I need to watch my figure. I don't want to be fat you know." Kagome gave Inuyasha an 'I'm sure' look.

"Alright you win. I'll have the special." Inuyasha handed the waiter his menu.

Inuyasha sipped on his wine. He noticed Kagome playing with her hair. The silence between them felt awkward to Inuyasha.

"So did you buy that dress with your mom yesterday?" Inuyasha had to break the silence.

"Yes." Kagome simply answered.

Inuyasha looked around. Kagome was blushing again.

"I notice you blush a lot." Inuyasha was starring right at Kagome.

"I know. I can't help it sometimes." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's dogs ears started to twitch. Kagome giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha was really confused.

"You cute dog ears. How come you have dog ears and no stripes but Sesshoumaru has elf-ears and stripes on his cheek?" Kagome stopped giggling.

"I'm a half demon. Sesshoumaru and I have different mothers." Inuyasha glanced away.

"The problem with being a half demon is no one accepts me. If my fans found out that I was a half-demon they'd probably stop listening to me." Inuyasha looked away. He did not like the feeling of not being accepted.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're just like anyone else. Both you and I have two eyes." Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha.

"You have two hands, a heart, a face, and two ears. Even if they are dog shaped. From what I know, you are just like me. Don't pay attention to what other people think. Accept yourself as an individual." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not understand why he felt like he did. Kagome felt so warm to him.

The waiter brought Kagome and Inuyasha's dinner on a tray. He placed their meals in front of them and walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome began to eat.

"So Kagome where do you come from?" Inuyasha looked up from him food.

"Tokyo. My family owns a shrine there. I'm here on a scholarship for dance." Kagome continued to eat her salad.

"You're going to have to show me some of your dance moves." Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Alright if you let me drive your car." Kagome compromised.

"I'll have to think over that one." Inuyasha took a sip of his wine.

Inuyasha and Kagome finished their meal. They paid the waiter and they got up from the table. When Inuyasha got to his car, he opened the trunk a pulled out his guitar case.

"Do you carry that thing where ever you go?" Kagome was really confused.

"No. I have to show you something. Come on." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the beach.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome took off their shoes and ran onto the beach. Kagome walked up to the water and dipped her feet in it. She smelled the salt scented air and looked up at the stars. There was a full moon out and it glowed in the sky.

Inuyasha sat in the sand and watched Kagome. He pulled out his guitar and started to tune it. Kagome ran back over to Inuyasha and layed down next to him.

"Have you ever wondered what's beyond the stars?" Kagome stared up at the night sky.

"Not really." Inuyasha looked up at the stars with his guitar still in his lap.

Inuyasha began to sing.

**I know there's something  
in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from  
the look in your eyes, yea  
You've built a love  
but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven  
turns too dark**

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the music.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart,  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye…**

Inuyasha set down his guitar and stared at Kagome.

"That was beautiful. Did you write that?" Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha and smiled.

"Yeah. I've been working on it all day. I'm not finished with it though. I wan't you to sing it when I'm finished with it." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome gazed into Inuyasha eyes.

"I've never told a guy this before, but you have pretty eyes. The way they shine in the moonlight makes me wish I had eyes like that." Kagome was getting lost in his eyes.

"Thank you." Inuyasha rubbed his hand against Kagome's cheek.

"I don't understand how your skin is so soft and warm. I can't get enough of it." Inuyasha was now rubbing his hand against Kagome's arm. This sent shivers down Kagome's back.

"Now it's your turn to follow me." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha hand and lead him towards the dock.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the edge of the dock.

"This might have been the best date I have ever gone on." Kagome looked up at the stars again. "The stars are beautiful."

"Yes you are." Inuyasha was staring at Kagome's lips.

Kagome's heart was beating faster. She turned her head to face Inuyasha and was met by two golden orbs.

"Really?" Kagome was blushing now.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the lips.

Kagome didn't fight back. She kissed Inuyasha back. His kisses were soft and sweet. Kagome was lost in a trance.

Inuyasha pulled back from lack of air. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"We'd better get back. I have to work tomorrow and you have classes I bet." Inuyasha helped Kagome up and walked over to get his guitar. He went back over to Kagome and entangled his fingers with hers.

When the got back to the car he opened the door for Kagome to climb in the car. He closed the door when she got in and then put his guitar in the trunk. He went to his side of

the car and got in. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot. When he got on the road, he held the steering wheel with his left hand and her hand with his right.

"After work tomorrow can I pick you up? I want to take you to the fair." Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. What time do you get off?" Kagome looked at him.

"Hopefully I'll get off at 5:00. I have to edit a song tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Alright. I get out of class at 4:00. That should be enough time for me to change." Kagome smiled at him.

"Oh. Sesshoumaru wanted me to tell you that he wants you, Sango, and Ayame to meet with him at recording studio on Tuesday at 3:00." Inuyasha hated being a delivery boy.

"Okay. I'll tell them." Kagome looked out the window.

There was a silence for five minutes. Inuyasha broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha was blushing.

Kagome turned towards him and started giggling.

"What are you giggling for." Inuyasha tickled Kagome and she squealed.

"You're blushing." Kagome continued to giggle.

Inuyasha grew silent

"Go ahead and me what you had to." Kagome stopped giggling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Why not. I'd love to be you girlfriend." Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome hand.

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's dorm within 10 minutes later. He got out the car and walked her to her room.

Kagome pulled her keys out of her purse.

"Goodnight babe." Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards his body. Kagome put her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha rested their foreheads against one another.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her again.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A flash went off.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss a looked up. Another flash went off.

"Mr. Inuyasha is this your new girlfriend?" Flash!

"What's the girl's name?" Flash!

"How long have you known each other?" Flash!

"Inuyasha's girlfriend, what do you do?" Flash!

Twenty reporters enclosed on Kagome and Inuyasha. All of them taking pictures.

"What the hell? Leave us the fuck alone!" Inuyasha yelled at the reporters but they did not back down.

Kagome opened the door to her dorm and pulled Inuyasha in with here. "Get in here!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome slammed the door behind her.

"I guess I'm stuck here tonight." Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

Kagome sighed. "I guess you are. There's a sleeping bag in the closet."

Kagome sat on her bed and turned on the light. Inuyasha got a sleeping bag out of the closet and spread it out on the floor.

Kagome went into the bathroom to clan up for bed. Inuyasha laid on top of the sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling. Kagome came out of the bathroom with her dog pajamas on. Inuyasha snorted when he saw her. He knew she was teasing him.

"You going to be alright on the floor? You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor if you want." Kagome walked over to the mirror and took the barrette out of her hair.

"I'm alright." Inuyasha started to unbutton his shirt and take off his shoes.

"Suit your self." Kagome climbed into the bed and turned off the light.

After 10 minutes, Kagome was still awake. She felt so cold without Inuyasha next to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly.

"Yes babe?" A tired Inuyasha answered.

"Can you sleep next to me? I can't fall asleep." Kagome sat up.

"Anything for you." Inuyasha got up and climbed into the bed. He pulled Kagome towards his chest and rested his head on hers. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before falling back to sleep.

Kagome listened to his heartbeat. It calmed her ever so. Kagome closed her eyelids and found peace as she drifted off in her dreams.

-NEXT DAY-

The next morning, Kagome woke up alone. Inuyasha had left earlier that morning to go to work. Kagome sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:00; Kagome had class in four hours. Kagome got out of the bed and opened the shades. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"What is this?" Kagome found a note on the desk.

**Kagome**

**Good morning babe. Did you sleep well? It is 7:00 now and I'm off to work. I have lots of work to do today. See you after my shift. The reporters are gone now so it's safe to walk outside.**

**Inuyasha**

**p.s. Don't dress nicely when we go to the carnival.**

Kagome giggled at the note. She placed it down on her desk and went to go get showered.

* * *

**Inuyasha's New Girlfriend?**

**Last night famous singer Inuyasha Taisho had a night to remember with his new girlfriend. Who is this girl you may ask. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, leader of Japan's new hit group the Shikons. Inuyasha was spotted at 11:00 at night returning Kagome to her dorm. He didn't leave the room for the rest of the night. The funny thing is Kagome looks like Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Does looks have to do with their relationship? Has Inuyasha found his mate for life? See page 48 for a continuation of the article.**

Inu Taisho slammed the magazine on his desk in his office. Inuyasha sat in the chair in front of his desk with his head down.

"Do you know what this will do to our company? We are the laughing stock in the music business! What am I going to do with you?" Inu Taisho yelled at Inuyasha.

"I didn't even sleep with her. The reporters surrounded us and we had no where to go but in her dorm room." Inuyasha kept his head down. He did not like it when his father was angry.

"I don't care if you slept with her or not. You and this girl are on the front cover of every magazine in Japan!" Inu Taisho slammed his fist into the wall.

"You'd better fix this or your career goes out the window. I want to meet this girl. Have her come over for dinner Wednesday night. I want to test this girl." Inu Taisho walked of his office and slammed the door.

"I hope Kagome hasn't seen theses articles yet." Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

* * *

Kagome walked into class with her head held up high. She waved at Ayame. They had this class together. She noticed people were giggling at her. She found a desk and sat on it. People kept staring at her. One kid even threw something at her.

"I hope you all studied. I have a pop quiz for you all." The professor walked in the room and sat her brief case on her desk. She pulled out the quizzes and began to pass them out. When she got to Kagome, she stopped and looked at her.

"If you're not ready to take this I understand. You can make it up later in the week. I understand you had you night of fun." The professor continued to hand out the quizzes skipping over Kagome.

"What?" Kagome was confused. She looked around the room. Her classmate's giggles became laughter.

Kagome looked at the girl's desk that what next to her. There was a magazine with Inuyasha and Kagome Kissing on the front cover. Kagome snatched the magazine and studied it more.

**Inuyasha's Night of Fun!**

**Inuyasha spends the night with his new girlfriend Kagome Higurashi, leader of Japan's new hit group the Shikons.**

Kagome was about to have a panic attack. She got up from her desk and ran out the room.

"I'm on a fucking magazine! No wonder they were laughing at me!" Kagome was in tears. She ran all the way back to her dorm.

Ayame sat in the back in the classroom with an evil grin. She was the one who told the reporters about Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame was plotting her revenge.

* * *

Inuyasha got off work earlier than he expected. It was 4:30 and he thought he would call Kagome. Inuyasha put his bag in the back seat of his car and got in. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. When Kagome answered the phone, he could hear her crying.

"Hello? Kagome?" Inuyasha was worried.

"I'm here." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"What's wrong babe? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha started his car.

"I read the tabloids." Kagome was underneath her covers. She felt safe under there.

"Oh. My father yelled at me this morning. How about we still go to the carnival? It would make you feel better." Inuyasha backed out of the parking lot.

"What about the reporters?" Kagome's tears became sniffles.

"Ignore them. I have reporters follow me all the time. You're famous now; they are going to follow you." Inuyasha turned on his radio.

"Alright. I'll get ready." Kagome sat up in her bed.

"That's my Kagome. Hurry up. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Inuyasha smiled.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome whipped away the last of her tears.

"Bye babe." Inuyasha hung up the phone.

* * *

"So it seems Inuyasha has a new girlfriend." Naraku chuckled while sitting in his chair.

"No matter. She'll be out of our way in no time." Kikyo sat at the edge of Naraku's desk.

"When she is, you can get your revenge on Inuyasha." Naraku leaned back in his chair.

"He'll learn not to break up with me. I plan to attack his heart." Kikyo laughed.

"We don't want the police on our asses so try to keep it on the down low." Naraku gave a wicked smile.

"Don't worry. I have a plan up my sleeve." Kikyo turned and looked at Naraku.

* * *

Sango was shopping at an outlet mall outside of the campus. She had nothing to do so she enjoyed her day of fun. She was browsing different types of jewelry when Miroku randomly bumped into her.

"Hello again Sango. Fancy running into you here." Miroku smiled at her.

"Hi Miroku. I wasn't expecting to see you. How are you?" Sango looked up at Miroku.

"I was just look for a present." Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"That's nice of you." Sango looked around. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Yeah….Are you doing anything as of the moment?" Miroku continued to rub his head.

"No. Why?" Sango looked back up at Miroku.

"I was wondering if I could take you out to eat." Miroku started to blush.

"Sure Miroku." Sango started to walk with Miroku.

Miroku placed his hand on her lower back leading Sango to the restaurant. He slid his hand lower and touched her butt.

**SLAP!!!!**

"Ow! What was that for?" Miroku rubbed his face.

"For being a lecher!" Sango's face was bright red.

"Will you still go out to eat with me?" Miroku kept rubbing her face. He had a handprint on his right cheek.

"Only if you keep you dirty hands to yourself!" Sango's face was still bright red.

"The things I do for love." Miroku though to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's dorm. Kagome walked out the building and got in the he car. After she put her seatbelt on Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. Inuyasha then entangle his fingers on his right hand with the fingers on her left hand. Inuyasha drove off trying to not be spotted by reporters.

"Miss me toots?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome

"You bettcha." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"You look lovely today. You look lovely every day." Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road.

Kagome was wearing a light purple skirt and a light yellow blouse. Her hair was down and she was wearing gold hoop earrings. She also had on her black sandals.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Too bad eh? Babe I'm hot." Inuyasha bragged.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kagome giggled.

"You got something to say?" Inuyasha reached over and tickled her being careful not to run off the road.

"Nothing at all." Kagome continued to giggle.

They arrived at the carnival minutes later. They both got out the car and Inuyasha linked hands with Kagome again.

The first thing the rode was the Ferris wheel. Kagome enjoyed the sight when they were at the top. The next thing they rode was the bumper cars. Kagome bumped Inuyasha 5 time. He was determined to get her back, but he never could catch her. Inuyasha bought cotton candy for him and Kagome to share. Kagome had some on her cheek and he licked it off. Kagome turned bright red. Kagome looked at some of the games and saw a giant teddy bear. Inuyasha knew she wanted it.

"You want it?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"No I'm okay." Kagome kept walking.

"You can have it if you want it." Inuyasha caught Kagome by the wrist.

Inuyasha went over to the game. You had to knock over 10 bottles to win the giant teddy bear. Inuyasha paid the clerk to play. On the first throw, he knocked over all the bottles.

Kagome was surprised; she did not know Inuyasha had it in him. Inuyasha handed Kagome the stuffed animal. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Are you having a good time?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"This is the most fun I've had in years." Kagome laughed.

"Oh my gosh! It's Inuyasha and Kagome!" A voice yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around. A whole swarm of their fans was running toward them with notepads, pens, and cameras.

"Looks like we have fans." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I guess we do. What's the plan?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Leave the bear and run!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran. Kagome dropped her bear and kept running.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran for fifteen minutes. They thought they would never out run the crowd. They decided to just leave the carnival. They didn't want to be attacked by fans again. Inuyasha and Kagome reached the car.

"Can I drive?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she was crazy.

"Come on honey! I won't wreck it." Kagome gave Inuyasha puppy eyes.

Inuyasha just looked at her.

"What?" Kagome continued with her puppy eyes.

"You've never called me anything besides Inuyasha. You should call me honey more often." Inuyasha put his hands around her waist and drew her close to his body.

"I think I should also start call you** baby**, or how about **sexy**." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can call me anything you like toots." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome fully on the lips.

Kagome pulled back from lack of air. Inuyasha trailed kiss down her neck. Kagome had Inuyasha just were she wanted him.

"So…can I drive?" When Kagome said this Inuyasha pulled back.

"Okay. You owe me…" Before Inuyasha finished the sentence, Kagome snatched his keys and got into the car.

Inuyasha got into the car. He turned and looked at Kagome who had already started the car.

"Kagome wait a second." Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome was ready to pull out the parking lot.

"Kiss me one last time. I don't know if I'll live through this." Inuyasha leaned over and puckered his lips.

"You're so funny." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Do you have a license?" Inuyasha buckled his seat belt.

"Of course I do. Now shut up and enjoy the ride." Kagome sped away in the car. She was enjoying how fast Inuyasha's Mustang could go.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha held on to the seat.

"No, just paralyze you from the neck down." Kagome pressed the gas petal more.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. She playfully stuck her tongue out again.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha was now hanging on to the dashboard.

"Back to my dorm." Kagome slowed down. She didn't want to give Inuyasha a heart attack.

Inuyasha sighed as a sign of relief. He was glad Kagome slowed down.

"Are you excited about classes ending? I heard you only have one week left" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Yeah. I can't wait! I'll be considered an upper classman!" Kagome said excitingly.

"You ever thought about taking online classes?" Inuyasha turned on the radio.

"Yeah. Since we'll be recording so much I guess, I should take online classes. First, I have to figure out where I'm going to stay over the summer. Ayame and Sango are staying with my friend Yura.

"You can stay with me? I have an interest in an apartment not far from the studio." Inuyasha suggested.

"I've only been on two dates with you and you're already asking me to live with you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I've only known you for four days, but I feel like I've known you all my life. Take it in consideration. It won't be so bad living with me." Inuyasha linked his fingers with Kagome's.

"I'll think about it." Kagome pulled up to her dorm and parked the car.

Kagome was the first person to get out the car. When Inuyasha got out the car, he fell to the ground and kissed it.

"It wasn't that bad." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"For you." Inuyasha got up from the ground and followed Kagome into the building.

Kagome unlocked her room door. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked into the room. He shut the door with his foot. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha laid her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Alright babe I got to go." Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have to?" Kagome gave him a puppy dog pout.

"I wish I could stay but I can't. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Alright." Kagome sat up and hugged Kagome.

"Remember how I said you would owe me." Inuyasha was using his 'sexy voice'.

"Yeah…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome heatedly. Kagome moaned and returned the kiss. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome wrist and placed them over her head. Inuyasha was now on top of Kagome. Kagome was turning Inuyasha on with her moans. He nipped his fangs against her jaw line and throat.

Kagome arched her head back allowing Inuyasha easy access to her throat. Inuyasha continued to pleasure Kagome. He was lost in a trance. Kagome snapped back into reality.

"Uhh Inuyasha? Maybe we should stop before this gets too far." Kagome said while Inuyasha continued to kiss her neck.

"Maybe you're right. I should get going." Inuyasha took in her sent one last time and got up from the bed.

"Alright see you tomorrow **honey**." Kagome got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"That's what I like to hear." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome fully on the lips.

"Now get out of here. I'm sleepy." Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the door playfully.

"Bye babe." Inuyasha walked out the door and Kagome shut the door behind him. Kagome couldn't believe it; she was falling in love with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked out to his car and got in it. He sighed and rested his head against the headrest.

"I can't believe I'm falling deeply in love with Kagome this fast. I think I've found my mate." Inuyasha turned on the car and drove off. He missed Kagome already; all he could do was look forward to seeing her tomorrow.

* * *

Another chapter done. It took me two days to write this. Stay updated for next chapter. Some one is going to die. Comment please!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned in this story!!!!!!!!

Authors Note:

Hello again peoples. Here's chapter 6. Read! I am going to draw some fanart for this story. I'll post the links when I'm fished with them. If anybody else wants to draw fanart for this story i'm okay with it, but I want to see it.

**Chapter 6**

"Secretary, would you please let in the girls." Sesshoumaru said through the intercom.

"Right away Mr. Sesshoumaru." The secretary responded.

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango walked in Sesshoumaru's office and sat on the couch. Sesshoumaru was in his office chair, Inuyasha sat in the windowsill, and Miroku leaned against the wall. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. He returned a wink to her. Sango looked at Inuyasha then Kagome and giggled. Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"How was your weekend girls? Are your vocal cords well rested?" Sesshoumaru said while he leaned back in his chair.

"It was alright." Sango looked at Miroku and he smiled.

"That's good to hear because your voices will hurt for the next few weeks." Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and began to walk around.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayame spoke out.

"During the next few weeks you will perform as an opening act for Inuyasha. Also in about a month there will be an awards ceremony. Have you girls ever heard of the annual Singers Ball?" Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of his desk.

"Of course, it premieres every year on television." Kagome said.

"Well you girls as well as Inuyasha will be performing at it." Sesshoumaru began to walk around again.

"Are you serious?" Kagome and Sango squealed. Ayame sat there and watched them. What good was it for her to perform there if only Kagome was going to be noticed.

"Yes I'm serious. Here's the other part to it. I want to record a demo CD with you, and give them out at the ceremony. After the ball, I am going to record an album with you. The board members have already set a release date for the CD to come out. We are already falling behind so we are going to have to push it. I also want you girls to go on tour with Inuyasha over the summer. Therefore, I suggest you start doing online classes. " Sesshoumaru sat back at his desk.

Kagome and Sango squealed. Ayame's anger was flaring up. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he smiled.

"Here's the deal girls." Miroku spoke, "Next Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday we are going to learn the four songs Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wrote. We go into the recording studio Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. You have Sunday off and then the following Monday we learn the song for the awards ceremony. We also plan to get ya'll in the dance studio sometime that week. I've seen the dance and I got to tell you, it's hard."

"I have dance classes to teach on Saturdays. There is a recital coming up and I can't miss a class." Kagome said.

"Is it possible you can move your classes to Sunday?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll try. It's going to be hard to find a room in the studio on Sundays that can fit 25 students." Kagome was not looking forward to telling this to the studio owners.

Ayame rolled her eyes. She hated listening to Kagome's troubles.

"Will I get to sing lead?" Ayame burst out.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru looked up at Ayame.

"You heard me. **Do I get to sing lead**?" Ayame was yelling now.

"First of all you need to calm down your voice. You will sing the part you are given!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice.

"You told me when I first signed that contract I was going to be able to sing lead later. Before you came along, I **was** the leader of this group. Now all I see is that bitch getting all the attention. She can't sing like me and you know it!." Ayame said this while pointing her finger at Kagome.

Inuyasha was angry. He got up from the windowsill and walked towards Ayame as if he was going to fight her. Sesshoumaru held out his arm and stopped Inuyasha.

"Ayame calm down!" Sango yelled.

"Shut the hell up Sango! You've always been the weak one so stay out of it! You're the worst singer in this group!" Ayame snapped at Sango.

Ayame hurt Sango's feelings. Sango began to cry and she ran out the door. Miroku ran after Sango down the hallway.

"What the hell is your problem? How dare you insult Sango and me like that!" Kagome stood up and looked eye to eye with Ayame.

"What are you going to do bitch?" Ayame pushed Kagome but she didn't fall.

Inuyasha got in between Kagome and Ayame. He didn't want Ayame to hit Kagome. If she did, his inner demon would probably come out.

"That's enough." Inuyasha said to Ayame with an angry face.

"So I guess your dog lover is protecting you now." Ayame smirked.

"It stops here Ayame! Get out of my office!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"It's too late. **I'M ALREADY LEAVING!!!!" **Ayame stormed out of Sesshoumaru office. She knocked over a cart and pushed papers off a worker's desk.

"By the way, it was me who told the reporters of Inuyasha and you!" Ayame yelled when she got on the elevator. The doors shut and Ayame was gone.

Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha pulled to her close to him and she wept in his chest. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and she looked up at him.

Sango and Miroku walked in the room and saw Kagome crying.

"Ayame just walked out." Kagome said while still in Inuyasha's embrace.

"What are we going to do?" Sango looked at Miroku then Sesshoumaru.

"She'll come around." Sesshoumaru plopped in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"What if she doesn't?" Sango looked at Sesshoumaru.

"She will, and if he doesn't we'll find some one to replace her." Sesshoumaru got up from his desk.

"Replace her?" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Don't worry about it girls. You just do what you have to do and leave all the problems to me." Sesshoumaru walked up to both of the girls and patted them on the back.

"You guys are dismissed. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome I expect to see you all on Monday. Keep me informed about the studio Kagome." Sesshoumaru walked over to his office door and opened it.

"I will." Kagome walked out the door with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked outside to the parking lot. They decided to talk for a couple of minutes since they were in no rush.

"So are you two official?" Miroku said while he and Sango leaned against his car.

"I guess so. It said so in the papers." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and pulled her closer to him. They all laughed.

"What are you guys going to do?" Kagome looked at Miroku then Sango.

"I don't know. Probably nothing." Sango answered.

"How about we all go to the sports bar down the road?" Inuyasha considered.

"Alright. Last one there buys dinner!" Miroku and Sango dashed for the car.

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kagome ran to Inuyasha's car. By the time they got in the car, Miroku was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hang on babe!" Inuyasha put the car in drive and zoomed off.

Miroku and Sango were in the lead. Inuyasha and Kagome were coming up the left side fast. Miroku pressed the gas pedal down more.

"Your Corvette may be fast Miroku, but my Mustang is faster!" Inuyasha pressed the gas pedal harder.

"Woohoo!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha came up the left side of Miroku again, but this time he passed them.

"How'd they get past us?" Sango looked at Miroku.

"I don't know." Miroku kept his eyes on the road.

Inuyasha and Kagome beat Miroku and Sango to the restaurant.

"We beat ya'll bad!" Inuyasha said as he got out the car. He walked over to Kagome and put his arm around her waist.

"Don't rub it in." Miroku said opening Sango's car door allowing her to get out.

"Don't worry we wont order the most expensive thing on the menu." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"You had better not." Sango sighed at the defeat.

All four of them walked into the restaurant. They immediately got a seat by the bar.

"Can I get you folks?" The waiter asked.

"Get me and my friend there two beers." Miroku told the waiter while pointing at Inuyasha.

"How about for the ladies?" The waiter asked.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Me and my friend over there would like apple martinis." Sango and Kagome chuckled.

"Right away. I'll be back to take your orders momentarily." The waiter turned and left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I thought you didn't drink." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Tonight is a special occasion." Kagome leaned over a kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha still wasn't buying it.

"Get a room you two." Miroku teased.

Kagome drew back from Inuyasha. Inuyasha linked his fingers with hers.

"Kagome I was wondering if I could crash in your dorm for the remainder of the week. I want to let Ayame cool down. After all we only have another week of classes then it's summer break!." Sango gave Kagome a high five.

"Amen to that. Next year I'm going to take online classes. I'm going to be staying with Inuyasha. He's thinking about getting an apartment." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome. He squeezed her hand. He was so glad she agreed to live with him.

"Here's your drinks." The waiter gave Inuyasha and Miroku their beers and Kagome and Sango their apple martinis.

"Thanks." Sango began to sip on her drink.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"Cheese burgers all around." Miroku told the waiter.

"Yes sir. They'll be right out." The waiter took their menus and walked away.

Kagome sipped her drink. Even simple alcohol drinks were too strong for Kagome. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You sure you want that?" Inuyasha gulped down some of his beer.

"Yes I'm sure." Kagome sipped on her drink again. She wished she ordered a soda.

"Are you excited for the ball next month?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Not really. I was nominated for an award." Inuyasha replied.

"That's great Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.

"It's not that exciting. Once you've been in show business as long as I have, awards just get boring." Inuyasha sighed.

"Did you tell Kagome about the song on your new album? Did you tell her about the video? Did you also mention the trip?" Miroku drank some of his beer.

"I was going to surprise her." Inuyasha shot a death glare at Miroku.

"Well you might as well tell me now." Kagome was anxious to hear this.

Inuyasha sighed. "You and I are going to record two songs on my new album together. We are also going to record a music video. And…" Inuyasha sent another death stare at Miroku, "You and your singing group are going to go on tour with me in late July."

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and squealed. Sango gasped in surprise and smiled. People began to look at them and Inuyasha blushed.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell my mom." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Sango, I just wanted to inform you I will be coming also. So be ready for Miroku 24-7." Miroku reached for Sango's butt. Before he could touch her, Sango smacked his hand.

"Lecher." Sango kept her eyes on Miroku making sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Here is your food!" The waiter place the burgers in front of each of them.

The four of them were becoming the best of friends. Even though Sango seemed she didn't like it when Miroku groped her, she really started to like Miroku. Sango even stole some of his fries when he wasn't looking.

They all finished their dinner. Miroku and Sango paid for the dinner since the lost the race. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed when they paid the bill.

"Sango are you coming with us?" Inuyasha asked while walking out the restaurant.

"Yea I'm staying at Kagome's place." Sango said while walking next to Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car. Sango and Miroku walked slowly behind so they could chat a little.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. It looks like Miroku got himself a girl." Inuyasha was looking through his rearview mirrors.

"Go get him Sango! Woo!" Kagome giggled.

"So Sango, what are you going to do now your not a star anymore?" Miroku looked at Sango.

"I want to finish getting my degree. I also want to go to law school." Sango smiled thinking of her being successful.

"Very impressive. What about your social life?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean…like dating?" Sango was confused.

"Yea. Are you planning on seeing anyone in the future?" Miroku was reeling her in. He stepped closer to Kagome.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Sango moved closer to Miroku. There faces were inches apart.

"What would it take for you date me?" Miroku looked into Sango's eyes.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Sango smiled.

"Possibly. Would you be willing?" Miroku slithered his arms around her waist.

"I think I would enjoy that. I'll be your girlfriend." Sango reached up and kissed Miroku.

Miroku didn't fight back the kiss. Sango pulled away from the kiss.

"Inuyasha did you see that?" Kagome giggled.

"Nothing like young love." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome face grew red fast.

Sango handed Miroku a piece of paper. "Call me." Sango turned to walk to the car.

"Will do Sango. Will do." Miroku put the piece of paper in his back pocket and turned to walk to his car.

* * *

-NEXT DAY- 

"Kagome…wait…were you going?" Sango was on Kagome's laptop writing a paper for class.

"I'm going to Inuyasha's for dinner. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kagome was hopping on one leg trying to put a shoe on the other.

Kagome wore a green dress that stopped just bellow the knees. It was strapless and showed every curve on her body. She wore her hair down with curls in them. She wore gold hoop earrings and a diamond necklace that once belonged to her grandmother.

"Lucky. I have to write this damn paper." Sango sighed.

"I promise I'll help you finish it when I get back." Kagome grabbed her purse.

"Thank you. I need all the help I can get. Don't be out too late." Sango continued to work.

"Okay 'Mom', bye!" Kagome teased Sango as she walked out the door.

Kagome walked outside of her dorm. Inuyasha sent a limo to get her since she didn't own a car. He also couldn't pick her up because he had to help his mom with dinner.

A female demon stepped out of the car. Kagome was frightened by the girl. She had white hair with a white flower in it. She had no facial expression and her skin was as pale as snow.

"This girl is worse than Sesshoumaru. It's almost like she has no spirit." Kagome thought to herself.

The girl walked to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Right this way ma'am." The girl stepped back to let Kagome in the car.

Kagome got into the car. Something about this girl bothered her. The driver closed the car door when Kagome got in. She walked over to her side of the limo and got in. She fastened her seat belt, stated the ignition, and drove off.

"Tell me driver, what is your name?" Kagome looked at the driver.

The driver did not answer Kagome's question. She kept her eyes on the road. Just then the driver's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" The driver answered the telephone.

"Do you have Kagome with you?" An evil voice said through the telephone.

"Yes sir." The driver answered.

"Good. Call me to give the signal to Kagura." The evil voice said through the telephone.

"Aright sir." The driver hung up the phone.

The car was silent for about ten minutes. Kagome had to finally break the silence.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Kagome asked the driver.

"The boss." The driver answered.

"Oh." Kagome looked out the window. She could tell they were nearing Inuyasha's house. The houses were huge. They all were built along the beach side.

The driver pulled up to a gate. The guard looked in the limo and wavered his hand for them to enter. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's house might have been the biggest house on 5th street.

The driver parked the limo and got out. She walked over to Kagome's door and opened it.

"Here we are miss." The driver stood back while Kagome got out. She closed the door behind Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed to the girl and walked towards the house. The driver got back in the limo and reached for her cell phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

A person answered the phone.

"I have delivered the girl to the Taisho house." The driver spoke into the phone.

"Very good Kanna. I have one more task for you. I have been doing research. Inu Taisho happens to love peanut butter. This may sound stupid to you, but if you raid the house of all peanut butter he is bound to go to the store to get more. When he gets to the store I will order Kagura to do her job. We will go from there." The evil voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes Naraku. I will do thy bidding." Kanna answered Naraku.

"Excellent." Naraku laughed through the phone.

Kanna hung up the phone. She looked through the window. She had to plan everything at the right time in order to sneak into the house.

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs. Her heart was beating at its fastest rest. Kagome breathed in and then out. She summoned all her courage and rang the doorbell. She waited about twenty seconds before some one answered the door. The door cracked open. A small fox kit opened the door. 

"Hello. You must be Kagome. Inuyasha has been talking about you all day!" The small kit smiled up at Kagome.

"Well hello to you too. Yes my name is Kagome." Kagome smiled back to the child.

"Shippo who is at the door?"

Kagome recognized this voice. Inuyasha walked down the stair and up to the door.

"Hey babe. I've been waiting for you patiently." Inuyasha pushed Shippo with his foot to the side. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips.

"Ewww!!!" Shippo covered his eyes and stuck out his tongue in disgust. Kagome broke the kiss and giggled at Shippo's facial expressions.

"Don't you have some where to be runt?" Inuyasha bend down and showed a mean face towards Shippo.

"No! You aren't the boss of me." Shippo yelled.

"I'm not he boss of you eh?" Inuyasha slammed his fist into Shippo's head.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Shippo began to cry.

"I'M TELLING ON YOU!" Shippo ran off toward the kitchen.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Kagome punched Inuyasha on the left arm **hard**.

"He gets on my nerves." Inuyasha held his left arm with his right hand.

"That no reason to hit him." Kagome lowered her voice.

"Why did you have to hit me?" Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I'm sorry. How about we kiss and make up." Kagome said in a submissive voice.

"I like that idea." Inuyasha said in a husky voice. He leaned down and kissed Kagome. Kagome pulled back first.

"Don't I have to meet your parent?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha was still in a trace.

"Huh? Oh yea right this way. Dinner will be ready soon so I hope you're hungry." Inuyasha rapped his right arm around Kagome waist and led her down the hallway. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to a set of huge double doors. It had a crescent moon in the middle of it. Inuyasha came to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened the door with Kagome following him.

"Hello there Kagome. I have heard so much about you." Inu Taisho got up from his chair and walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why thank you. I have also heard a lot about you." Kagome bowed to the demon.

"I here you are a new addition to my company. It is a pleasure to make music with you." Inu Taisho motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to sit down.

"You as well. Your company was the first to actually accept us. Me and the other girls in the group auditioned for many talent agencies across Japan." Kagome sat down and crossed her legs. Inuyasha sat to her left and placed his right hand on her knee.

"I'm glad to hear that. I pray that our sales will not double, but triple with you girls out there singing." Inu Taisho looked at Kagome then Inuyasha. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready." Izayoi popped her head through the door.

"Mom, this is Kagome." Inuyasha stood up with Kagome.

"It's very nice to meet you. You're such a lovely girl." Izayoi walked up to Kagome and shook her hand. "Come let's talk over dinner. I've been in the kitchen all day." Izayoi led Kagome to the kitchen leaving Inuyasha and Inu Taisho behind.

"So you think she's the one?" Inu Taisho looked at Inuyasha.

"Actually yes. I'm able to smell her mating scent." Inuyasha looked at his father.

"When do you plan to tell her?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Soon. I don't want her freaking out over something like this." Inuyasha walked out the door with his father following him.

They both walked into the dinning room.

"Dinner everyone!" Izayoi yelled.

Shippo and his parents walked into the dinning room followed by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho sat on the heads of the table. The maids helped Izayoi place all the food on the table. Shippo and his parents sat on one side and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Izayoi sat on the other.

"Darling would you do the honors of cutting the turkey?" Izayoi looked at her husband and smiled.

"I would love to. Oh Shoichi and Suzume, have you met Kagome?" Inu Taisho said carving the turkey.

"I don't believe we had. It's nice to meet you. We are Shippo's parents. We travel from Kyoto." Shoichi (father) answered. Both of them bowed their heads.

"It's nice to meet you too. I am from Tokyo. I'm here in Kamakura for school." Kagome selected the food she wanted to eat and placed it on her plate. By then they were all eating.

"Do you attend the university here in Kamakura?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Yes, I live on campus." Kagome sipped on her water.

"What do you major in?" Izayoi looked at Kagome.

"Kami! They are throwing every question they have at me!" Kagome thought. "I major in Medical Technology. I've always have had a passion to help people." Kagome looked back at Izayoi.

"Impressive. Do you do any extra activities?" Inu Taisho asked.

"I teach a dance class for children." Kagome sipped on her water more. She didn't like all the tension.

"Kagome is a really good dancer. She knows everything from jazz to hip-hop." Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome mouthed "thank you" to Inuyasha. He had jus saved her from 100 questions from Izayoi and Inu Taisho. The remainder of the dinner was nice. There was occasional chatting.

"Inuyasha, why don't you and Kagome join me and your father in the sun room?" Izayoi got up from the table with Inu Taisho. He protectively put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"We would love to father." Inuyasha got up from the table. Kagome followed him closely into the sun room. Izayoi and Inu Taisho sat on a love chair on one side of the room. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Would you two like some wine." Izayoi looked at Inuyasha then Kagome.

"No thank you. I have decided not to drink since the incident yesterday." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. They both laughed.

"I would like some mother." Inuyasha continued to laugh.

"What happened yesterday that was so amusing?" Inu Taisho raised his eyebrow.

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and I decided to go to the sports restaurant yesterday after the blow over with Ayame. Miroku and I ordered our usual beers. Kagome decides to be bold and ordered an apple martini. Even a simple alcoholic drink like that was too strong for Kagome. Thank kami she didn't drink the whole thing. If she did, she would be worse than me when I'm drunk." Inuyasha and Kagome laughed even harder. Izayoi giggled while Inu Taisho kept a straight face.

Inuyasha and Kagome saw that what seemed amusing to them wasn't to Inu Taisho. There hard laughter became sarcastic giggles.

"Oh come on honey, they were having fun." Izayoi playfully shook her husband.

"Indeed. So tell me Kagome, what attracts you to my son? Do you plan to have a deep relationship with him?" Inu Taisho was beginning to have second doubts about Kagome.

"With all due respect father, that is Kagome's and my business." Inuyasha answered before Kagome could. He didn't like his father asking 1 million questions.

"I understand Inuyasha, but for my company's sake I have to know these things. I wouldn't want you dating another woman like the last one you dated." Inu Taisho looked at Inuyasha with a 'father knows best' face.

"Sir, I care for your son very much. I would never hurt him in any way. If I did, I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't know about Inuyasha's last girlfriend, but she missed out on a great guy. I'm thankful that I have Inuyasha, he's one of the best friends I have ever had, and I admire his heart more than anything in the world" Kagome linked her hands with Inuyasha and looked up into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek which meant 'thank you'.

Both of Inuyasha's parents smiled. Inu Taisho was particularly proud of Inuyasha. His son had found such a smart and strong woman. All Inu Taisho wanted to hear from Kagome was that she loved him. She might not have said the word 'love', but he knew she meant it. Inu Taisho wanted the best for his son, after all he wanted grandchildren. He knew Sesshoumaru wasn't the type for marriage and he knew he wouldn't see grandchildren from him for a **WHILE**.

"Inuyasha why don't you give your guest a tour of the house. I bet she wants to know how much stuff is in the place." Izayoi smiled at her son.

"Alright." Inuyasha got up and bowed to both of his parents. He linked his hand with Kagome's and led her out the room.

Izayoi got up and walked behind the couch. She places her arms around Inu Taisho's neck and gave him a sweet kiss. She pulled back and then placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"We have raised our son into a fine gentleman." Izayoi said as she smiled down at her husband.

"Yes we have. No all we have to do is find Sesshoumaru a girl like that." Inu Taisho and Izayoi laughed.

"How about we go upstairs and test how fine of a gentleman you are." Izayoi whispered in her husband's ear.

"After I eat a peanut butter sandwich." Inu Taisho gave a puppy dog pout meaning 'Please? Can I have some?'

"You and your peanut butter." Izayoi sighed. "Alright but don't take too long. I'll be waiting in our bedroom." Izayoi said in a sexy voice.

"I'll be there." Inu Taisho reached up and gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips. Izayoi went upstairs to their bedroom while Inu Taisho went to the kitchen to look for his favorite after dinner treat.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the door to his room. Kagome gasped when she walked in. Inuyasha's two dogs rushed up to Kagome to greet her. Kagome petted each dog on the head and walked up to Inuyasha. 

"So this is your room." Kagome looked around the room. She noticed he had instruments and music all around the room.

"Yep. My own little piece of heaven." Inuyasha plopped onto the bed. Kagome walked up to the bed kneeled down beside him.

"How many instruments do you play?" Kagome looked around the room once more.

"A lot. I play the sax, drums, guitar, piano, and violin." Inuyasha turned his body so that he was facing Kagome.

"I play a little guitar myself. I never finished learning though." Kagome grew sad. Her father began to teach her to play before he died. He never finished though because he died.

"I'll teach you." Inuyasha extended his arm and held Kagome's hand. He sat up on the bed and scooted towards the edge. He grabbed Kagome's other hand and rested them on his chest.

"Really? I haven't played in a long time. I don't remember everything." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"Yes, anything for you. If you want something I'll give it to you." Inuyasha stroked her cheek gently. He smiled down at Kagome.

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." Kagome smiled back at Inuyasha.

"No problem babe." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha's kiss became a make-out session. Shippo entered the room and gave a disgusted look.

"You two are at it again!" Shippo stuck out his tongue.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at Shippo. He did not let Kagome escape from his embrace.

"Don't you have to play with you dolls runt?" Inuyasha looked down at Shippo with a 'go away' face.

"I don't play with dolls! I'm not five you know!" Shippo argued.

"Yeah yeah. Come hear!" Inuyasha let go of Kagome and walked up to Shippo. He grabbed Shippo by the tail and held him so that they were eye to eye. "Why don't you be a good demon and leave me and Kagome alone." Inuyasha kept his eyes on Shippo.

"Just because your my cousin and ten times bigger than me does not mean I can't kick your butt." Shippo tried to take a swing at Inuyasha, but he couldn't reach him.

"I wouldn't be talking so tough right know. I could knock you out any second." Inuyasha balled his hand up into a fist.

"Inuyasha! Put him down!" Kagome came up behind him and punched his on the shoulder. Inuyasha put him down on the ground while mumbling under his breathe.

"Next time you won't have Kagome to protect you." Inuyasha gave Shippo an evil smile.

Kagome sighed and sat on the bed. Inuyasha acted like a child when he was arguing with Shippo.

"Kagome thank you from saving me from this immature puppy!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Get out before I really hurt you!" Inuyasha raised his first again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him.

"Oh and Inuyasha…" Shippo kicked him and ran out the room.

"**Inuyasha!**" Kagome yelled as he started to run after Shippo. Inuyasha halted and poked his head out the door.

"Kagome, you let him get away!" Inuyasha walked back in the room with a pout on his face.

"That's right. You shouldn't bully children that are younger than you around. If you had children of your own I bet you wouldn't want them to be bullied around." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and put her arms around his waist.

"Children of my own?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome at lifted one eyebrow. He smiled down at Kagome and she started to blush.

"I'm just kidding doll." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. Kagome hugged his tighter. She loved moments like this.

"Am I interrupting anything?" There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to the store. I want you to come with me." Inu Taisho looked at Inuyasha.

"Alright Dad. What about Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at his dad then Kagome.

"I'll stay here. I have to ask your mom for a couple of recipes." Kagome said.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Inuyasha leaned down and gave Kagome a peck on the lips. He walked out of his room and followed his father down the hallway. Kagome walked down to the kitchen were Izayoi and Suzume were. Shippo later came in the kitchen looking for Kagome. Shippo and Kagome instantly became the best of friends.

* * *

Kanna sat in the limo and saw Inuyasha and Inu Taisho walk out of the door. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number. 

"Yes Kanna." Naraku answered the phone.

"They just walked out of the house. I will be at the store in ten minutes. Kagura can take her stance now." Kanna spoke into the phone.

"Good Kanna. You have done your job well. Now don't take too long." Naraku hung up the phone.

Kanna put the phone into her pocket. She opened her car door and got out. She walked to the back door and opened it. Inuyasha and Inu Taisho got into the limo. Kanna shut the door when the got in. She got into the front seat and drove off.

"Inuyasha I am really proud of you son. You have met a wonderful girl." Inu Taisho patted his son on the shoulder.

"Thank you father. That means a lot coming from you." Inuyasha smiled at his father.

"Now when will I expect my first grandchild?" Inu Taisho teased his son.

"Dad! Kagome's not a demoness. You don't court humans for a week and then ask them to marry you. Humans take longer times then demons to fall in love. I probably will date Kagome a couple more months before I ask her to marry me." Inuyasha looked at his father.

"I'm sorry son. I'm getting older every day. You and Sesshomaru are grown men now. I hope that I will be able to see a grandchild before I pass into the next world." Inu Taisho grew sad at the thought of death.

"Don't talk that way Dad." Inuyasha looked at his father.

"You're right son. Oh, here we are." Inu Taisho looked out the window. They had arrived at the store. Kanna pulled into a parking spot and Inu Taisho got out the car. Inuyasha watched him walk into the store.

Inu Taisho got what he wanted and went to the cashier to pay for it. Kagura saw Inu Taisho in the store and loaded her shot gun. She made sure she kept focus on Inu Taisho. Inuyasha saw his father walk out of the store with a paper bag. He was ten feet away from the limo.

**POP!!!!!!!!!!**

Inu Taisho fell to the ground.

"DAD!" Inuyasha ran out of the limo up to his father. Tears were running down his face. Kanna pulled out of the parking lot leaving Inuyasha stranded.

"SOMEBODY HELP! MY FATHER HAS BEEN SHOT! OH KAMI!" Inu Taisho's blood soaked Inuyasha's hands and clothes. One of the store owners ran out the store while the other called the ambulance.

"DAD YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME." Inuyasha cradled his father in his arm.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! We got here as fast as we could." Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a tight embrace. 

"Inuyasha how is your father? What have the doctors said?" Izayoi rushed up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm.

"I don't know yet. They are doing everything the can to save him." Inuyasha hugged his mother.

"Why did you let this happen? Leave it to a hanyou to mess everything up!" Sesshoumaru slammed Inuyasha against the wall. Sesshoumaru's inner demon was showing. His eyes became blood shot red.

"Sesshoumaru release Inuyasha! It wasn't his fault!" Izayoi yelled.

Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha. Izayoi was right, it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to normal. He sat in a chair across the room and rubbed his temples.

"Is this group related to Inu Taisho?" The doctor walked up to the group. They all gathered around him.

"How's my husband? Will he be okay?" Izayoi rushed up to the doctor.

"Your husband is in critical condition. We have done all we could. He only has a couple of minutes left. He wishes to see his two sons, wife, and a young lady by the name of Kagome." The doctor bowed his head in sorrow.

Izayoi burst out into tears. Inuyasha held his mother to his chest and let her cry. Kagome held her hand over her mouth and looked away. The doctor led them to the room Inu Taisho was in. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Come in, come in." Inu Taisho lay in the bed with a small smile on his face. He had barely enough energy to speak.

"Darling!" Izayoi rushed to his side immediately. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome walked to the other side of the bed.

"Izayoi it's alright. I only have a couple of minutes so I want each of you to hear me." Inu Taisho held his wife's hand and kissed it.

"Sesshoumaru, you are now the head of the Taisho family. Take care of my mate as if she was your real mother." Inu Taisho looked at his eldest son.

"Yes father. I am honored." Sesshoumaru bowed to his father and the stepped back.

"Izayoi, live strong. I love you with all my heart. I will be with you always even in your dreams." Inu Taisho kissed Izayoi's palm.

"Yes my darling." Izayoi leaned down and kissed Inu Taisho for the last time. She pulled back and rubbed her hand against his cheek. She smiled at Inu Taisho.

"Inuyasha my son. You have proven yourself to be a man. I want you to hold on to this woman. I can tell that one day you two will have beautiful pups to love and cherish." Inu Taisho looked at his son and smiled.

"Yes father. You will be able to look down from the heavens at your grandchild." Inuyasha smiled at his father. His arm was protectively around Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, come closer child." Inu Taisho reached out for her to give him her hand. Kagome obeyed and gave him her hand.

"You are a strong woman yourself. I want you to take care of my son over there. You told me you cared a lot for him." Inu Taisho smiled Kagome.

"Yes sir." Tears were swelling up in Kagome eyes. This reminded her of her own father's death.

"Love is something that I know you will discover shortly. You and Inuyasha will have your fights from time to time, but promise me you'll think of love before anger…" Inu Taisho could feel pain from where he was shot. He could tell these were his final moments.

"Darling!" Izayoi held his hand tighter.

"I give my blessings to you all. I can now die in peace because I am around the people I love…" Inu Taisho looked at each of them one more time. His vision was becoming a blur.

"Father." Sesshoumaru walked over to Izayoi and let her cry on his chest.

"I promise Mr. Taisho. I promise." Kagome released his hand and went to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his arms welcoming her into his embrace. Kagome cried into Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha bowed his head in sorrow.

Inu Taisho blurry vision became darkness. His steady breathing became short breaths. His heart slowed until it came to a complete stop. Sesshoumaru looked at his father. He was going to find out who did this to his father.

"Father I promise I will avenge your death." Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Come on lets go home." Inuyasha lead the group out of the room. He could hear his mother still weeping. He felt sorry for her. He knew she would be crying for days and days.

* * *

"Dammit!!!" Inuyasha walked into his room. He kicked the music sheets that were on the floor. Kagome watched him from the doorway. 

"One minute my father is alive, the next thing you know he's dead!" Inuyasha sat at the edge of his bed with his face in his palms.

"Don't beat yourself up." Kagome sat on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I watched him fall to his knees. I can still smell his blood on my hands." Inuyasha looked at his hands. He looked away; he couldn't stand the scent of blood.

"I know how you feel Inuyasha. I lost my dad when I was seven. I could never forget his death. I know my dad wouldn't want me to be sad or live in the past, so I moved on." Kagome held him tighter.

Inuyasha gasped. Kagome was right. His father told him to hold on to Kagome, and that is what he was going to do.

"Thank you…" Inuyasha said softly.

"For what?" Kagome released Inuyasha.

"For your kindness. Kagome, you're the first person who's ever listened to me." Inuyasha turned and faced Kagome. "Can I ask you a question Kagome?"

"Anything." Kagome looked Into Inuyasha's sorrowful eyes.

"Can you stay with me? Just for the night?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome face grew red.

"Umm… what do you mean?" Kagome face was still red.

"Like the night we were stuck in your dorm." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He realized he asked her the wrong thing, but meant something else. Kagome smiled.

"Anything for you babe." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome pulled back from the kiss and lay down on the bed. Inuyasha lie down next to her and put the covers over them. Kagome was surprised what happened next. Inuyasha began to cry.

"It's okay Inuyasha. That proves you have a good heart." Kagome let Inuyasha cry into her chest. It's the least she could do since he let her cry into his chest when she cried.

-NEXT DAY-

Inuyasha woke the next morning with nobody next to him. He sat up in the bed and stretched.

"I wonder were Kagome went." Inuyasha got out the bed. He stuck his nose in the air looking for Kagome's scent. "At least she's still in the house." Inuyasha thought to himself. He walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Nothing like morning hair dues." Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He shook his head like a wet dog would shake its body. He brushed his teeth then washed his face.

Inuyasha decided to put on some black sweatpants and a red t-shirt because he fell asleep in his dress clothes the previous night. Inuyasha stretched on last time then walked out his room. He walked down to the kitchen because his stomach was growling.

When he walked in, there stood Kagome reading the newspaper while eating a bagel. She was leaning over the counter because she didn't feel like sitting in a chair.

"Well hello hello. Look who's down here." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey sleepy dog. I thought you would never get out of the bed. It's almost 12:00." Kagome put down her bagel and turned to face Inuyasha.

"I really missed you this morning." Inuyasha slithered his arms around Kagome's waist. He had her against the counter. He leaned down and kissed her neck then her jaw.

"Well I'm here now." Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"I can also see you slipped into my clothes." Inuyasha looked to see what she was wearing. She had on a pair of his sweatpants and one of his button down long sleeve shirts.

"It was all I could find. Have you ever looked in your closet?" Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Yeah. It looks like a battle field." Inuyasha laughed. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy your scent?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her on the counter top. He dug his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent. This tickled Kagome. She began to giggle and squirm around.

"That tickles!!! Stop it!" Kagome's giggles became laughter.

"No way. I know your weakness now." Inuyasha dug into Kagome's neck again. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck. Her laughter soon turned into moans. "You like that don't you." Inuyasha said in a husky voice. He continued to kiss Kagome's neck. He moved up her jaw line to her mouth. He kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome pulled herself closer to Inuyasha deepening the kiss. Inuyasha slipped a tongue into Kagome's mouth. Kagome could hear a growl rumbling in his chest. Inuyasha let his hands roam up and down her back. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen with a disgusted face. He thought it was very rude for the two 'lovers' to be making out on the counter top.

"Good morning to the two of you!" Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha and Kagome. The instantly broke away from their kiss and looked in opposite directions. Kagome's face was completely red.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Inuyasha backed away from the counter allowing Kagome to jump down off it.

"We are going to read father's Will today" Sesshoumaru opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He poured himself a glass and then put the carton back in the fridge.

"What do you mean '**we**'?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Inuyasha placed his right arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"You, your mother, and me. I'm sorry to say Kagome can't come." Sesshoumaru gulped down his glass of milk. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a 'sorry' face.

"I have to go back to my dorm anyways. I have a final tomorrow and then no more school." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.

"I forgot tomorrow was your last day. Do you need help moving out of your dorm?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I could always use an extra hand. My mother, brother, and grandpa are coming on Saturday to help me move out. After all next year I will be taking online classes." Kagome smiled.

"After class tomorrow I'll pick you up. I have to show you something." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome.

"Alright. I'm going to go upstairs and get showered. Could you drop me off at my dorm?" Kagome picked up the plate with her half eaten bagel on it. She walked over to the trash can and threw it away.

"Yeah. I'll drop you and then meet Sesshoumaru and my mother at the lawyer's office." Inuyasha was still leaning against the counter.

"When do you have to be there?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"In about one hour." Sesshoumaru looked down at his watch.

"I guess we better hurry!" Kagome ran out the kitchen. It took her forever to get ready, so she thought it would be better to beat Inuyasha to the bathroom.

"You better not take up all the hot water!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome to get ready.

* * *

"See you tomorrow babe!" Inuyasha yelled out his window. He was late for the appointment with his mother and brother. He rolled up the window and drove off fast. Kagome waved goodbye to him as he drove off. 

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked into her dorm room. Sango sat on the couch across the room with an angry face.

"Hey Sango! How was your final?" Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. That made Sango angrier with her.

"It was just fine, but the exam isn't what I'm worried about." Sango was pissed off. Kagome had never seen Sango so angry before. Was it something that **she** did?

"Then what are you so tensed up about?" Kagome sat next to her friend. Sango scooted away from her. Sango couldn't believe Kagome had really forgotten. "Sango what is the matter with you. Did I do something wrong?" Kagome was confused now.

"YES IT'S SOMETHING YOU DID! Do you remember a little promise you made to me yesterday? 'I promise I'll help you finish it when I get back' you said! I really needed help from you yesterday, and what do you do? SPEND THE NIGHT WITH INUYASHA! I guess your boyfriend is more important to you than me! If I get a 'D' or lower on this paper my parents will not let me sing any more! Plus, I'll fail the class and I won't get the credit! I'll end up taking the class over! I need to take this class to fucking graduate!" Sango threw stuff across the room. Kagome had never had **Sango** yell at her like that. Ayame would, but never Sango.

"Number one, I did not sleep with Inuyasha last night. Number two, the reason why I couldn't come back yesterday was because…" Kagome yelled back, but then Sango cut her off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Excuses, excuses! That's all you ever give!" Sango stormed out of the room with her belongings.

"Wait were are you going?" Kagome ran to the door and watched Sango storm down the hallway.

"ON A DATE WITH MIROKU. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GOES ON DATES. I'M STARTING TO BELIEVE AYAME WAS **RIGHT**!" Sango opened the door exiting the building and slammed it behind her. Kagome walked back into her room and flopped on the couch.

"Why the hell is every one so mad at me!" Kagome whispered to herself. She had her face in the palms of her hands crying.

* * *

"Ah, here it is." They lawyer sat across for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Izayoi looking through his folder. The lawyer pulled out Inu Taisho's Will and placed it in front of him to read it. 

"Well, go on and read it." Izayoi sat in between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She held both of her sons' hands because she never thought she would be in a lawyers office reading her husband's Will. When a demon mates, his or her partner share a life bond with the demon. They grow old and die together. If one partner is killed, then the bond breaks. Izayoi who is a human will no longer age as slowly as a demon. Her life expectancy will be like any other normal human.

**I ****Inu Taisho**** write this Will on March 9, 1974. These are the belongings I leave behind when I enter the next world…**

**I leave my house and the furniture in it to my wife/mate to Izayoi Taisho. If deceased, the house and the furniture shall be passed down to my eldest son Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

**My life savings shall be split between Izayoi Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and Inuyasha Taisho. 50 percent to Izayoi Taisho. 25 percent to Sesshoumaru Taisho. 25 percent to Inuyasha Taisho. If deceased, the money shall be given to Sesshoumaru Taisho and Inuyasha Taisho's children.**

**I leave any owned cars to my youngest son Inuyasha Taisho. If deceased, Inuyasha Taisho's children shall receive the cars.**

**Finally, I leave my record company and all its stocks and shares to my eldest son Sesshoumaru Taisho. If deceased, Sesshoumaru Taisho's children shall own the company along with its stocks and shares.**

**Inu Taisho**

**3/9/74**

The lawyer finished reading the Will. He gave each of them the Will to sign. They each took turns looking over it and then signing it. The lawyer bowed to each of them and then vice versa. Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, and Inuyasha walked out of the office. After all, Izayoi had to plan a funeral for her beloved husband.

* * *

Happy late 4th of July ppls. Sorry this took so long. I had family issues. Heres whats to come 4 the nxt chapter: funeral!!! singing!!!! group breaks up!!! Kikyo starts messin with peoples minds!!! Kagome/ Inuyasha break up!!!! Koga pops up!!!! Cd releases!!!! read Read READ!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned in this story!!!!!!!!

Author's note:

Hey peoples! I'm sorry chapter 7 took soooo long. I mite be able to write one more chapter before I leave. I promise there will be a new chapter by the first week of august. I'm going on vacation for two weeks and I can't bring my computer. Anyways enjoy this chapter! It's really short sorry.

**Chapter 7**

The funeral was held the following Saturday for Inu Taisho. Many of his business colleges, friends, and family attended. Inuyasha looked at the casket were his dead father laid. Kagome was at his side holding his hand in comfort. Inuyasha turned his head and looked down at Kagome. He kissed her on the forehead and then drew her into an embrace. Sesshoumaru stood next to Izayoi with his arm around her shoulder. Izayoi wept into her handkerchief as they lowered the casket into the whole in the ground. Kagome looked up and saw many people beginning to leave. She looked over and saw Shippo crying in his mother's chest. She felt sorry for the kitsune; he was too young to understand all of this.

"Thank you for coming Kagome. It was really nice of you to attend my husband's funeral." Izayoi said as she walked up to Kagome.

"It's no problem Ms. Taisho. I'm sorry for your family's loss." Kagome looked at Izayoi. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Please, call me Izayoi. There's no need for formality." Izayoi has a slight smile on her face. Kagome smiled; this meant she was accepted by the family.

"Well Kagome and I better be heading off. Her family coming into town to help her move into the apartment." Inuyasha said to his mother and Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe I'll stop by later to meet your family Kagome and to make sure my son is on his best behavior." Izayoi said giving Inuyasha an 'I'm watching you' look.

"Mom I'm not a pup!" Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah well you act like one sometimes. You are a 24-year-old man, Japan's singing sensation, and yet you still don't know how to clean up after yourself. Maybe I should tell Kagome how to ultimate weakness." Izayoi said as she walked up next to her son. Kagome giggled; Inuyasha's face was bright red in embarrassment.

"I've never seen you so embarrassed before Inuyasha. Oh Kagome did I ever tell you what I used to call Inuyasha when he was just a pup? He had the cutest little dog ears…" Izayoi trailed off.

"That's enough Mom!" Inuyasha was getting redder by the second. Kagome's giggles became laughter. Even Sesshoumaru who is known to show no emotion was snickering.

"I know your not laughing Sesshoumaru. When you were little, your father and I used to call you 'Lord Fluffy-sama'." Izayoi said as she turned to Sesshoumaru. He stopped laughing immediately when Izayoi mentioned 'the name'. Inuyasha burst into laughter; he hadn't heard that name since he was about 4-years-old.

"You know I despise that childhood name with a passion. It's amazing how father and you always thought of the most creative nicknames. Isn't that right 'Inu-Puppy'?" Sesshoumaru teased his brother. Inuyasha's laughter ended. Kagome was practically crying from laughing so much.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny 'Lord Fluffy-sama'. I would love to sit and laugh with you all, but Kagome's family will be arriving at her dorm any minute. We have a lot furniture to move." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Aww! Kagome do you have to go? I wanted to play with you." Shippo said looking up at Kagome.

"Shippo dear, you'll se Kagome again. We aren't leaving till Friday." Suzume said her son. Shippo had clung on to his mother's dress. He was sucking on his thumb because he was sad.

"Say goodbye to you cousin and Miss Kagome." Shoichi knelt down and patted his son on the head.

"Bye Kagome." Shippo said walking to Kagome. He gave her leg a hug because of how short small he was.

"How about I bring Shippo with me." Inuyasha asked Suzume and Shoichi.

"Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen Inuyasha be nice to Shippo." Kagome thought to herself. She looked up and smiled at Inuyasha. Shippo ran to his mother and father jumping up and down. He really wanted to go with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I guess it's okay, but no wild driving Inuyasha!" Shoichi said to Inuyasha with a stern voice. Inuyasha nodded his head meaning he understood.

"Thank you Mama and Papa!" Shippo said jumping up into his parents' arms. Suzume gave Shippo a kiss on his forehead while Shoichi patted his head. Suzume set Shippo on the ground and he ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Be a good boy Shippo." Suzume said to her son.

"I will Mama." Shippo said to his mother.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo turned and began walking towards the parking lot.

"Nice girl Izayoi. Send us an invitation to their wedding." Shoichi said jokingly. Him and his wife were giggling.

"Don't worry I will." Izayoi smiled. They all then walked to Sesshoumaru's car.

* * *

Sango sat in her old dorm room watching the TV. Ayame had already moved out and she was waiting for her younger brother to arrive at the dorm to help her move out. Since her father was seriously sick, her brother was the only person who could help her. Sango had decided it would be best to rent her own apartment. Sango's cell phone began to ring.

"If this is Kagome then I don't want to talk!" Sango yelled into the phone.

"Well you're in luck Sango. This is your prince charming." Miroku chuckled.

"Miroku I'm so glad you called." Sango smiled.

"What's this between you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She promised to help me with my paper, but she never showed up. She was too busy having sex with Inuyasha. I guess he means a lot more to her now. I bet she's with him right now. I got a freaking 'C' on the paper. I barely passed the class." Sango was getting mad just thinking of that day.

"Wow. That's harsh. I'm going to talk to Inuyasha about this." Miroku was confused. He never thought Inuyasha would get in bed with Kagome after a first date. Miroku knew the next couple of weeks were not going to run smoothly.

"I can't believe she stood me up!" Sango was pacing through the room.

"How about me and you go out tomorrow?" Miroku suggested.

"I would love that. My brother is leaving tomorrow morning. Plus, I'll be all moved in into my apartment. Maybe you could help me unpack some boxes." Sango said.

"Okay doll. Then we'll make it a dinner date. I'll even cook." Miroku said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." Sango giggled in the phone.

"Okay bye Sango." Miroku hung up the phone. Now all he needed to do was learn to cook.

* * *

"Shippo you're ridding with me." Inuyasha said to Shippo.

"What about Kagome?" Shippo raised an eyebrow. He really didn't want to ride with Inuyasha. He was afraid he would kill him by the time they got to Kagome's dorm.

"I'm driving my car." Kagome smiled. In Inu Taisho's Will, Inuyasha received any cars his father owned. His father owned two cars at time. He decided to give Kagome one since she couldn't afford one. The other one he decided to sell since there was no need for it. He gave Kagome a green Chevy Camaro. It had two white stripes that ran down the middle. It was fully loaded.

"Why can't I go with Kagome?" Shippo wondered. Inuyasha didn't even answer. He looked at Shippo with a dark, scary face. Shippo didn't waste a second to get in the car.

"I'll see you there babe." Inuyasha said walking towards Kagome. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the lips. He released Kagome and let her walk towards her car.

"Don't hurt Shippo now. I know where to find you Inu-Puppy." Kagome teased.

"Alright, only if you watch how fast your driving." Inuyasha opened the car door to let Kagome get in the car. When she got in the car, he closed the door. Kagome waved to him and drove off. Inuyasha walked back over to his car and got it. Shippo was watching him closely making sure he didn't take a swing at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha said looking at Shippo through the rear-view mirror. He was sitting in the back seat. Shippo had literally dug his tiny claws into the car seat.

"What do you want with me Inuyasha? Why are you being so nice to me?" Shippo kept his eyes on Inuyasha.

"I promised Kagome I wouldn't hurt you." Inuyasha laughed. Shippo started shaking.

"Kami take me now! Don't let this immature dog kill me!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha laughed evilly. He turned around and looked at Shippo. Shippo froze.

"I'm just kidding Shippo chill out. I have to ask you something important. You have to keep it man to man though. Cousin to cousin!" Inuyasha started his car and drove off.

"Ask **me **something? What do you mean man to man?" Shippo was surprised. What could Inuyasha have to ask him that was so serious?

"It's about Kagome. What do you think about her?" Inuyasha glared at Shippo in the back seat.

"Kagome? She's really pretty and not to mention **fun**! She even played with your dogs and me a couple of times. She's a lot nicer than that Kikyo woman you used to date. That woman even kicked me one time! Wait…why are you asking about Kagome? What's going on Inuyasha?" Shippo said. Inuyasha was surprised about the last thing Shippo said. He never knew Kikyo actually kicked Shippo.

"I think she's the one Shippo. The reason why I'm talking to you is because, you know Kagome a lot better than Sesshoumaru. Plus, Sesshoumaru is a butt hole if you understand what I'm saying. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me Shippo. Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho, how does that sound?" Inuyasha smiled just thinking about it. Him and Kagome getting married, buying their first house, having their first pup, bringing their pups with them on tours across the world, and not to mention teaching them how to sing.

"I don't know about the whole Mrs. Inuyasha thing." Shippo joked.

"Shippo I'm being serious! I might have to break Kagome's promise and give you a knuckle sandwich!" Inuyasha was getting frustrated. That's why he never was nice to Shippo.

"I'm just joking Inuyasha. When are you going to ask her?" Shippo questioned.

"At the Awards Ball in a couple of weeks." Inuyasha replied.

"Well make sure you ask her before nine. I have a bed time and I don't want to miss Kagome's face." Shippo imitated Kagome's surprised face. Both Inuyasha and him laughed. Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's dormitory. Inuyasha got out the car and then pulled up his seat to help Shippo out the car. Inuyasha saw a van parked behind Kagome's car. He knew it was Kagome's mother's car.

"Ready to meet Kagome's family Shippo? She has a little brother who is a little older than you are. I think he's 13-years-old." Inuyasha shut his car door and began walking towards the dormitory. Shippo was following behind him.

"You bet! What exactly are we doing?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"You'll see." Inuyasha gave Shippo an evil smile. Shippo stopped walking and began to shake. He didn't like Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail and walked into the dorm room.

Ms. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome's grandfather were all in the room packing things in boxes. Kagome was sorting out her clothes and putting them in suitcases.

"Hey babe." Inuyasha said placing Shippo on the floor. He walked over to Kagome and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you to be showing such affections towards my granddaughter?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"I'm sorry Grandpa and Souta. This is Inuyasha, he's my boyfriend. The little fox kitsune over there hiding behind my leg is Shippo. He's Inuyasha's cousin and I have a feeling Inuyasha did something to him so he's hiding." Kagome smiled at her family. She turned around to look at Shippo. Kagome nudged him forward telling him not to be shy.

"It's very nice to meat you sir." Inuyasha extended his hand to shake Kagome's grandfather's hand, but he never returned the favor.

"Kagome what is it with you dating demons..."Kagome's grandfather turned to continue pack a box. Inuyasha drew back his hand. Him nor Shippo were feeling comfortable right now.

"Sir I'm actually a half demon…" Inuyasha corrected him.

"Whatever young boy! The point is Kagome, what ever happened to that Koga fellow? Your mother told me you two broke up." Kagome's grandfather was being very rude. Kagome looked at her mother for help, but there was nothing she could do.

"Did someone say my name?"

Kagome recognized that voice. Koga appeared in the doorway with his usual grin on his face.

"Yo Kagome. How is my woman doing? Are you still mad at me because of the encounter we faced last week?" Koga said to Kagome. Inuyasha figured out who this man was. He was Kagome's ex-boyfriend.

"Why don't you go chase some other girl down the hall? After all your such a ladies man. I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Kagome wouldn't look at Koga. It hurt her too much.

"Why don't you buzz off you mangy wolf! Kagome is my girlfriend now. You're going to have to get through me first. I can see why she dumped your lame ass." Inuyasha walked up to Koga looking him right in the eye. Koga could tell Inuyasha meant business.

"You're going to have to do better than that mutt. You think I haven't read the tabloids. You're that Inuyasha singer. Well In-u-ya-sha, I don't care who you are. I came to win my woman back. No one is going to stop me. Not even a low half demon like you." Koga showed his fangs. Inuyasha wasn't scared of him though. Koga might have been about two inches taller than Inuyasha, but he wasn't scared. Inuyasha noticed Koga had a faint bruise on his cheek.

"You can't take me wolf. I see you have bruises on your face. I can tell that a human fought you because if it were a demon there would be claw marks. I can also tell by your scent. I can also tell you lost badly. I smell fear. Are you scared a half demon like me could figure you out?" Inuyasha was not backing down.

"I'm not scared mutt!" Koga yelled.

"I think it's about time you left Koga!" Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha. She didn't want any fighting.

"I'll leave then. Mutt you better promise me one thing. You'd better not screw around with Kagome, or I'll kill you. I never noticed how much I needed Kagome until I lost her. Kagome if you ever decided to leave this mutt I'm just a phone call away." Koga looked at Kagome with a sexy grin.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled. Koga zipped down the hallway.

"Kagome is scary when she's angry." Souta said to Shippo. Both of them were practically shaking.

* * *

-SATURDAY-

"Class settle down." Kagome turned off the music playing on the stereo. She was teaching parts of the routine that she had not taught the last class.

"Kagome I can tell we are going to rock this recital!" Rin squealed. The rest of the class clapped and hollered with excitement.

"You will rock the recital if you all get those jumps higher." Kagome smiled while the class moaned.

"Is a dance teacher by the name of Kagome Higurashi teaching in here?"

Kagome new from the start whose voice it was. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha leaning on the doorframe smiling at her. He walked up to Kagome and gave her a small kiss. The class made whistling sounds and cheered. Kagome blushed and settled the class down. A few girls from the class rushed up to Inuyasha. Kagome knew they were big fans.

"Girls I'm sure Inuyasha will give you autographs later, but right now we have a routine to practice." Kagome started the music. The girls walked back to their spots and began dancing with the class.

"What are you doing here surprising me like that?" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"I came to get my dance lesson." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome. Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha had sweatpants on and a t-shirt.

"Alright. Take a spot on the floor." Kagome watched Inuyasha walk to the second row. Rin looked up to Inuyasha and smiled.

"What's first teacher?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Class let's teach Inuyasha the routine we warm up with every day. Rin will you help me demonstrate?" Kagome walked to the stereo and started the music. Rin ran up to the front of the class to help Kagome.

The warm up routine was to the song 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls. Inuyasha watched Kagome's body move to the beat.

"Beautiful." Inuyasha whispered.

"Alright Inuyasha. It's your turn. On my count 5, 6, 7, 8…" Kagome said walking past him. The class began to dance to the music. Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so that they were eye to eye.

"You're making me hot right now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear it.

"Good." Kagome whispered back in his ear. Inuyasha released her from his grasp. Kagome walked back up to the front of the classroom. Inuyasha tried his best to learn the dance moves. After about 10 tries he got it. He moved to the front of the class with Kagome to allow her student to continue practicing their dance routine.

The class continued for another 45 minutes. Inuyasha was fascinated that Kagome had such a passion to instruct the class.

"I want you all to practice over the week. It's summer so you all have no excuse. By the way tell your parents class days have been changed to Sunday. I also have the recital date, it's July 27. Don't forget it! Class dismissed." Kagome waved all her students goodbye as they walked out the room. A few girls got the autographs they wanted from Inuyasha.

"I'm amazed at you babe." Inuyasha was sitting on the table were the stereo was.

"Why?" Kagome smiled at him.

"You're able to teach children dance. I can tell by the looks on their faces they wouldn't miss a class for the world." Inuyasha jumped of the table.

"This is my favorite thing to do besides singing." Kagome said putting things in her duffle bag. Inuyasha played a slow song on the stereo. Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"Would you care to dance with me lovely lady?" Inuyasha held out his hand.

"I would love to." Kagome took his hand. Inuyasha put his hand on her waist while Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. Their other hands were linked with each other's. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers. He inhaled her scent as they swayed to the music.

"Thanks for the lesson today." Inuyasha whispered.

"No problem." Kagome looked into his beautiful eyes that she loved the most about him.

"How long have we known each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"About a week." Kagome replied.

"Can't be. I feel like I've known you longer." Inuyasha inhaled her scent again. She smelled like the morning breeze.

"Well it has." Kagome sighed.

"What are you thinking about. You can't hide anything from me." Inuyasha smelt her scent change.

"My friends. Now Sango is mad at me." Kagome and Sango were best friends forever. She told secrets to Sango that she would never tell to Ayame.

"She'll come around. I'll talk to Miroku and find out what's the matter with her." Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Kagome reached up and gave Inuyasha a long, sweet kiss. He always made her feel better when she was sad.

* * *

-THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY-

"Okay girls one more time. Ayame don't over power Kagome. Sango, for the fith time sing louder. I can't hear you!" Sesshoumaru said through the microphone. All three girls were in the recording studio that day including Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Come on you guys. Can we just stop being mad at each other. It's really hurting how the song sounds." Kagome looked at Sango then Ayame. Neither of them would look at Kagome.

"Shut up and sing." Ayame said as the music started.

**-Now That You Got It-** (originally sung by Gwen Stefani)

_Voiceover man_

& now with the following collection of the swizzy sounds (woo)

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_All three:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**Now that I'm your baby the things you promised me now I want**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**All the stars I was reachin' for you had in the palm of your hand**

**& if for just once I would let the**

**padlock on the door be open**

**Well, dammit, just get on over here**

**This better be the best thing I ever felt**

**My days, they better be sunny**

**It better be nothing but all that I want**

_Kagome:_

**Now that I'm your baby, the things you promised me now I want**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**If I'm really your baby then share with me your secrets & all**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**I'm the raddest queen of them all**

**I could have anyone, so what I want?**

**Perfect, get it right, never wrong**

**So you gonna step it up? Or you gonna be gone**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Not like the rest (not this), nothing is typical (ain't nothing is typical)**

**This is not a test (no test), this is a for sure (it's all gotta be for sure)**

_Kagome:_

**Now that I'm your baby, the things you promised me now I want**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**If I'm really your baby then share with me your secrets & all**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**Well, I'd train him like a marine corps**

**Boot, camp, make him like a superhero (yes ma'am)**

**That always better be his response**

**Or I don't give a dog a bone**

**Attention! Show me your skeletons, let's not play games**

**We can be closer than sharing last names (gimme my award)**

**The award is a purple heart, it could be yours**

**If you earn that medal, yep you could be my boy**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

_Kagome:_

**If I'm really your baby then share with me your secrets & all**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_Kagome:_

**If I'm really your baby then share with me your secrets & all**

_Sango and Ayame:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

_All three:_

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it? What you gonna do about it?**

**Now that you got it, what you gonna do about it?**

**What you gonna do about it? What you gonna do about it?**

When the music ended Kagome was relieved. Singing that song was hard when everyone was mad at each other.

"Okay girls, that's a wrap. Leave your headphones on the stand and come out." Sesshoumaru said as he tinkered with the instruments in the control room. Miroku sat in a chair to Sesshoumaru's right. He was playing back what the girls just recorded and also editing the music. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head. Ayame was the first one to enter the control room. Sango then Kagome followed.

"How was that Sesshoumaru? Was that good enough for you?" Ayame asked with an attitude. She sat down in a chair across the room.

"Perfect. That was the last song we needed to record. Miroku and I are going to start editing it right now. Hopefully we'll finish by next week. After that we release the demo CDs. Then, the radio stations are going to probably start playing these songs. There you have it, show business." Sesshoumaru said turning around in his chair.

"Wait till we finish editing the songs. All of you girls will be surprised." Miroku said getting up from his char. He walked over to Sango and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

"You're the best Miroku." Sango said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd love to stay and watch ya'll make out, but I have a life. Call me when you write a song for me." Ayame said sarcastically as she walked out the door.

"I better go to. I have a **friend** to help." Sango picked up her purse and put it around her shoulder.

"Sango what the hell is your problem?" Kagome did not truly understand why Sango was mad at her. She knew why, but she did not understand.

"I've told you before. You **promised** to help me with my final paper, but you were so busy with your boyfriend you never showed up. You don't even care about your friends anymore. Taking Ayame's spot, breaking promises. I don't understand you anymore. **You're too busy having sex with Inuyasha! At least I think about friend even if I'm sleeping with Miroku!**" Sango screamed through the room. Miroku panicked about the last sentence she said. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at him with a disgusted look and Miroku turned red.

"I draw the line there Sango! Wait your sleeping with Miroku?" Kagome saw Sango turn beat red. "Number one, I'm not sleeping with Inuyasha! Number two, this is all a big misunderstanding." Kagome yelled.

"Misunderstanding my ass." Sango had enough of this she began to walk out the door.

"Sango wait! The reason why I couldn't help you that night was because Inuyasha's father passed away." When Kagome said that Sango gasped. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked down at the floor thinking of their loss.

"Kagome…Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have asked you why before assuming things. I know better than that. After all you're still a virgin…."Sango shrieked when she told Kagome's darkest secret.

Kagome gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Sango just blurted out that. Kagome turned her head slowly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha winked at her with a sexy grin on his face. Kagome turned her head back around quickly and blushed a dark red. Miroku was snickering at Kagome's embarrassment.

"Oh **KAMI!** Sango you told the ultimate secret that shouldn't be told. I can't believe she's sleeping with Miroku. I'm going to get her back!" Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh **KAMI!** She's a virgin! It's my lucky day! I'm going to love taking her virginity." Inuyasha thought to himself in a trance.

"Hey Miroku did me ever tell you about the time when Sango was fourteen…." Kagome trailed off. Sango quickly ran up to her and put her hand in front of her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Inuyasha, did I ever tell you about the time about Kagome's first day in high school…"Sango trailed off. Kagome quickly turned the tables on Sango so that her hands covered Sango's mouth. Miroku and Inuyasha laughed at Sango and Kagome trying to exploit one another.

"I guess there friends again buddy." Miroku said nudging Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Mr. Inuyasha. There is somebody here to see you." The secretary buzzed on the intercom.

"Alright send them in." Inuyasha replied.

About thirty seconds none other than Kikyo walked through the door the door. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards him. Sango walked behind Miroku because she didn't understand. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha let out a deep growl.

"Is that any way to greet me Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a smirk on her face. Kikyo looked at Kagome and gave her a disgusted look.

"Why don't you get out of here before I call security." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"I won't be long. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would drop by. I wanted to see how my 'puppy' was doing." Kikyo said taking a step closer.

"He's not yours anymore Kikyo. He's with me now." Kagome drew away from Inuyasha and got in Kikyo's face. Kagome wasn't scared of Kikyo at all. Inuyasha was happy that Kagome referred him to being with her. Kagome was showing ownership.

"You make me laugh girl. Let me give you a hint...don't mess with me. I've been in the music industry a lot longer than you have. You don't have nearly what it takes to compare to me." Kikyo looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"You mean the 'fake' music industry." Sesshoumaru said. Kikyo gave him a nasty look.

"We'll see who the better singer at the Awards Ball is next month. I've heard the song your group sang the other week. It needs a little work. The note you held at the end of the song practically made me deaf." Kikyo insulted Kagome. Kagome was about to knock her out.

"Why don't you leave." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome for protection. Kikyo snickered to herself.

"I see the tabloids are true. That girl does look like me. Is that the reason you're dating her? You know what Inuyasha. You're a lot sexier than I thought. I miss all the fun we had Inuyasha. Especially in bed. You take care now." Kikyo gave a wink to Inuyasha then walked out the room. Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine.

Kagome felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She kept thinking about what Kikyo's last remarks. Did Inuyasha really date her only because she looked like his ex-girlfriend?

"Kagome? What's on your mind?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a concerned face.

"Nothing." Kagome simply said. Inuyasha knew she would never tell him so he decided to drop it. Inuyasha drew her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. He rested his on top of hers.

"Well now that 'Ms. Popular' is gone we can finally relax." Miroku said sighing.

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted. Everybody in the room jumped except Sesshoumaru. A light bulb went off in Kagome's head.

"What?" Miroku was confused.

"What you just said!" Kagome was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well?" Miroku questioned. Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Now?" Miroku looked at Kagome then Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged at Miroku. Nobody knew what she was talking about.

"After that! What did you call Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"You mean 'Ms. Popularity'?" Miroku hoped this guessing game would end soon.

"YES!" Kagome said with excitement.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sango asked.

"I have an idea for a song that is going to top the charts. Now when is the Awards Ball?" Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"July 27." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"WHAT!!!!!"

* * *

The next month was nothing but hard work. Inuyasha helped Kagome write the song. A band and dancers were hired. Kagome choreographed the whole dance routine. This song had more dancing in it than any other song they'd sung before. The girls' demo CD was released throughout Japan. All of their songs were played on radio stations across the country. The media constantly followed Ayame, Sango, and Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha had to be escorted into their apartment every night to avoid the media. Now all Kagome had to figure out was how she was going to attend both the Awards Ball and the dance recital.

* * *

Authors note:

Short I know. I have a lot of stuffs to do. I'll do my best to get another chapter out. I have so much to do.

Comming up: The Ball! The recital! Inuyasha asks Kagome to marry him. What will Kagome do????? What are Naraku and Kikyo up to???? Ayame and Kagome showdown!!!!! The next chapter is going to have LOTS of singing so be prepared.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note!

Hello peoples! I'm back from vacation so here it is like I promised. Hope ya'll like it.

**Chapter 8**

"We are here at the annual Awards Ball waiting for all the guests to arrive. I hear rumors that this will be the best year so far. There is a hot new singing group called The Shikons, that I hear will be performing tonight. Inuyasha Taisho will also be performing. I also hear that Kikyo will perform her new song 'Promise' tonight. Speaking of Kikyo, I have news that she has just arrived with her producer Naraku Onigumo. Let's see if we can have a conversation with her." The TV reporter said into the camera. They were live on air. They quickly rushed up to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, are you excited about tonight?" The TV reporter asked Kikyo.

"I am very excited. I always enjoy performing for my fans. I will be even more excited when I receive an award." Kikyo smiled at the TV reporter.

"I hear you're in the same category as that new singing group. Do they stand a chance to compete with you?" The TV reporter asked Kikyo.

"Absolutely not. I met the leader of the group, Kagome, a few weeks back. We are going to have a little duel tonight, but I will end up winning like always." Kikyo snickered.

"Now Kikyo, I also hear that this girl Kagome is supposedly Inuyasha's new love. What do you have to say about that?" The TV reporter asked Kikyo.

"Well seeing that Inuyasha and I broke up a while back, I only wish for his happiness. If Inuyasha ever needs me then I'll be here for him." Kikyo lied to the reporter.

"Thank you for this conversation with you. I wish you the best of luck." The TV reporter shook Kikyo hand. Kikyo smiled to the reporter then walked away with Naraku.

"Stay tuned folks at home. The Awards Ball will begin shortly. I will see ya'll inside. This is Keiko Ryutaro reporting live in Tokyo. Goodnight." The TV reporter said her final words into the camera.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman. I am proud to introduce to you Kikyo singing her new smash song Promise!" The announcer spoke into the microphone. The crowd clapped and cheered. 

Inuyasha sat at a table with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and other colleges. Kagome sat two tables down from him with Ayame, Sango, and some of Sesshoumaru's employers.

Kikyo was wearing tight black capris, a tight black tank top that stopped above her belly button, and a white half jacket. She had gold hoops in her ears and gold chains around her neck. She also wore black dancing shoes that had two white stripes on each shoe.

Inuyasha didn't like being separated from Kagome. Kagome blew a kiss at him and he smiled.

The music began to play.

-Promise- (originally sung by Ciara)

**Come Enjoy The Life  
Baby Take A Ride  
I Just Wanna Find You, You  
Baby You And I Can Have A Good Time  
Tell Me What You Like  
Oo Oo**

The lights brightened and Kikyo appeared. The crowed roared. Kagome sat there and rolled her eyes.**  
**

**I'm Looking For Somebody I Can Call Boo  
Looking For The Only One That I Can Give My All To  
Tell Me If It's You, You, You  
What You Wanna Do, Do, Do  
Make Your Move  
You Can Be My Teacher  
I'll Do Homework  
You Can Give Me Extra Credit, Baby  
I'll Do More Work  
What You Wanna Do, Do, Do  
Now It's Me And You, You, You  
Make A Move**

Kikyo removed her jacked that revealing the tank top.

**'cause Baby  
There's Nothing I Won't Do  
To Spend My Life With You  
I'll Give My All To You  
I Promise That I Will Never Lie To You Boy  
There's Nothing I Won't Do  
To Spend My Life With You  
I'll Give My All To You  
I Promise That I Will Never Lie To You Boy**

**You And Me Together  
Picture Perfect  
I'll Spend All My Money All My Time  
Because You're Worth It  
It's Just Me And You, You, You  
What You Wanna Do, Do, Do  
Make A Move  
Call Me Mama, Spoil You Like A Baby  
Thinking About You, Dreaming About You  
Got Me Going Crazy  
What You Wanna Do, Do, Do  
Now It's Me And You, You, You  
Come On Babe **

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha during this verse. Inuyasha scrunched up his face in disgust. Kagome's temper was boiling.

**This Mood Is So Right  
It Feels So Right  
You Can Be My Prince  
My Knight  
You Can Be My Superman  
Save Me Here I Am**

**Baby  
There's Nothing I Won't Do  
To Spend My Life With You  
I'll Give My All To You  
I Promise That I Will Never Lie To You Boy  
There's Nothing I Won't Do  
To Spend My Life With You  
I'll Give My All To You  
I Promise That I Will Never Lie To You Boy**

**[spoken  
I Mean Everything That I Say  
From The Bottom Of My Heart  
I Will Never, Never Ever Hurt You  
I Open My Heart**

**Open My Heart  
Give It To You  
Tell The Whole World That I'm In Love With You  
Whatever You Want  
Baby I'll Do  
I Know I Don't Want Nobody Else But You**

**There's Nothing I Won't Do  
To Spend My Life With You  
I'll Give My All To You  
I Promise That I Will Never Lie To You Boy  
There's Nothing I Won't Do  
To Spend My Life With You  
I'll Give My All To You  
I Promise That I Will Never Lie To You Boy**

The music began to fade off and the audience clapped. Kagome was disgusted. The whole song she acted like a stripper. Kikyo walked off the stage with her head held high.

"You girls ready to show that bitch a thing or two." Kagome looked at Sango then Ayame.

"Yeah. Let's win that award." Sango smiled at Kagome. Ayame just nodded.

All three girls got up from the table. People around them told them good luck. Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to Sango and Kagome and gave them hugs and small kisses.

"You'll do good okay. Don't let Kikyo intimidate you okay?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She replied to him by giving him a sweet kiss. Reporters immediately rushed up to them capturing pictures. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

Kagome walked back over to Sango and Ayame. They all walked back stage to get on their costumes and make up. They were ready to win that award.

"Ladies and gentleman. Our second performance for tonight. Japan's new singing group The Shikons!" The crowed cheered and clapped. Inuyasha and Miroku whistled.

"This song was written for none other that Kikyo. Hope you enjoy it." Kagome spoke through the microphone.

The stage was dark. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango stood at the top of the stairs. The stage was designed as a high school hallway. The dancers were dressed up in school uniforms. All three girls wore white, short sleeve button up collar blouses. They also had on plaid tan short skirts. All of them wore knee high white socks and brown shoes. They all had silver earrings, chains, and bracelets. Kagome's hair was curled, Ayame's hair was in two pigtails with ribbons, and Sango's hair was in a high ponytail with a ribbon.

Maneater- (originally by Nelly Furtado)

(Take it back, take it back...)**  
**

Kagome**  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatchu here for  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me**

All three

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all**

Kagome

**And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long, long time!**

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome. Kagome was going to pay the price. Kikyo smiled evilly as a plan formed in her head.

All three

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all,****of her love  
She's a maneater**  
**make you buy cars****  
make you cut cords****  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

**(Chants)**

All three

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, **(Oh, Oh!) **of her love  
She's a maneater **(Oh, Oh)  
**make you buy cars **(Oh, Oh)**  
make you cut cords **(make you buy cars)**  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Kagome

**NO!**

**Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!**

(What you saying girl?)**  
you wish you never ever met her at all!**

(What you saying girl?)**  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
**(What you saying girl?)

**you wish you never ever met her at all!**

(Come on!)

**you wish you never ever met her at all!  
**(What you saying girl?)

**you wish you never ever met her at all!  
**(What you saying girl?)

**you wish you never ever met her at all!  
**(What you saying girl?)

**you wish you never ever met her at all!**

(Break!)

**Yeah.**

All three

(I've been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this)

**She's a maneater, a maneater.**

(I've been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this)

**She's a maneater, a maneater.**

(I've been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this)

**She's a maneater, a maneater.**

(I've been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this)

The music continued to play while the girls walked closer to the crowd. The girls took a bow and the crowd stood up from their seats and clapped louder. Kagome took a step forward and bowed. Ayame hissed when the crowd applauded louder for Kagome. They clapped louder for Kagome than Kikyo. Ayame was about to take out Kagome then and there.

All three girls walked off stage. They walked towards the technicians to get their microphones taken off. Kagome noticed something while they were taking off her microphone. As soon as the microphone was removed, she walked over to object she looked all around her to make sure no one was watching her.

"Kagome what do you have there?" Sango asked walking toward Kagome.

"It seems to be a CD case. It says _'Kikyo's music'_ on it. I wonder what it could be." Kagome picked up the object and then opened it.

"Let's play it in the dressing room. Just to be safe." Sango said.

"You're right. We'll have to hurry. At this rate, I won't make the recital. " Kagome said beginning to walk towards the dressing room with Sango following her.

Sango opened the dressing room door. They both walked into the room. Sango turned on the CD player while Kagome removed the CD from its case. She put the CD into the player and pressed play. A voice began to sing, but there was no music.

**Come Enjoy The Life  
Baby Take A Ride  
I Just Wanna Find You, You  
Baby You And I Can Have A Good Time  
Tell Me What You Like  
Oo Oo**

Kagome stopped the song when she realized what the CD was.

"Oh my gosh Sango; do you know what this is?" Kagome mouth dropped in surprise.

"Yeah, I think I do." Sango was just as much surprised as Kagome.

"Kikyo lip sings…."

* * *

"Inuyasha you're about to have a surprise visit." Miroku said looking at the person approaching there table. 

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"Inuyasha! I just had to come and see you. How are you doing?" Someone said walking next to Inuyasha and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha recognized that voice.

"Would you take your nasty hand off my shoulder? I don't know what or WHO you've touched lately." Inuyasha said with a firm voice.

"The last person I touched was you Inuyasha. Let's not make a scene here." Kikyo took her hand off his shoulder.

"That's a big lie. What did you come here for?" Inuyasha said still not looking at Kikyo.

"I wanted to talk to you in private. It's serious." Kikyo said.

"Fine. I only have ten minutes so make it quick." Inuyasha got up from the table and followed Kikyo backstage.

Kikyo lead Inuyasha to a hallway were Kagome would have to walk through in order to get back to the auditorium. Kikyo smiled evilly. All she had to do was plan the timing right.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Kikyo said.

"Cut the crap Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Kagome changed back into her dressed and walked towards the auditorium. She opened the door and heard two people talking. One of the voices was Inuyasha's voice. Kagome quickly dashed a column and peeked her head to see who it was. 

"Why are Kikyo and Inuyasha talking? I better keep myself hidden and get to the bottom of this." Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

"It seems like you and Kagome are really close. Kidda like how we were." Kikyo said. 

"You and I never and will never share a bond like me and Kagome. Unlike you, I actually trust Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Tell me Inuyasha. Are you in lover with that girl?" When Kikyo said that Inuyasha just froze.

"It's written all over you're face Inuyasha." Kikyo smirked.

"At least she feels the same about me." Inuyasha's anger was growing.

"Oh Inuyasha, you still have that temper." Kikyo smiled evilly.

"If this is all you needed to talk to me about then I'm leaving." Inuyasha said starting to walk towards the door.

"I wanted to tell you Inuyasha that I'm pregnant…."

Kagome gasped and tears began to fill her eyes. Kagome could not stand to hear it anymore. She quietly left the hallway without being seen. She could not stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha turned looking at Kikyo with a confused face.

"I've been pregnant for a month now. You are the father of the child Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"How do you know that? Demon children are much different from human children. It takes two months for a demon to tell whose the father is!" Inuyasha said.

"I know because you were the last person I slept with. What are you going to do about your child?" Kikyo lied.

"If I find out if it is my child, then I will take responsibility for it." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Before and after it is born?" Kikyo questioned.

"…Yes." Inuyasha replied quietly, but loud enough for Kikyo to hear. Kikyo smiled in success as Inuyasha walked out the door.

"Let's see how far this can go." Kikyo smirked as she walked off to mess with Kagome.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Kagome. What will become of our relationship?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! With three platinum records and a five time award winner…Inuyasha Taisho!" The announcer said to the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped. 

"Ayame where is Kagome? She's going to miss Inuyasha?" Sango said looking around the room.

"I didn't see her come back into the auditorium. She must've ran into Inuyasha or something." Miroku replied. His arm was wrapped around Sango's waist.

"Oh there she is. Wait, why is she crying?" Sango said pointing at her.

"Kagome, It is hard for every man to tell that special girl how they feel so I'm going to tell you through music. So where ever you are in the crowd babe; this one is for you." Inuyasha spoke into the microphone.

Kagome's tears still ran down her face. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. The music began to play.

Until the end of time- (originally by Justin Timberlake)

**Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright**

**'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah**

"Kagome, would you come to stage please?" Inuyasha asked through the microphone. Kagome froze when Inuyasha asked her the question. People began to turn and look at her. More tears fell down Kagome's eyes. A spotlight hit Kagome. When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he smiled lovingly. Kagome nodded her head and began to walk slowly towards the stage. Kagome could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Kagome was scared to death.

**No if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby girl there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with you girl  
And what you're giving me  
Let's me know that we'll be alright.**

Kagome finally reached the stairs. She walked up each one slowly. When she finally got up all the stairs, she looked at Inuyasha smiling at her. Her hear skipped a beat. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to come closer to him. Kagome walked slowly up to Inuyasha with tears still running down her face. Kagome stopped about a foot away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and new something was wrong. Inuyasha held her left hand and kissed it softly.

**'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah**

**This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)**

**Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah**

Inuyasha got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. The crowed whistled and cheered. Especially Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru did something he would do very **rarely**. He smiled. His brother finally turned from a boy to a man.

Kagome gasped and more tears fell down her eyes. She knew what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha opened the box and revealed the ring.

"Kagome I love you with all my heart…" Inuyasha said removing the ring from the case. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha said the words 'I love you'.

"Ask her!" Miroku yelled out. Sango punched Miroku in the arm playfully while giggling.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. The crowd was yelling 'say yes'.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't." Tears began pouring down her cheeks like a waterfall. Kagome ran off the stage not looking back.

Inuyasha stood there blankly. He didn't understand why Kagome turned him down. TV reporters and photographers rushed up getting pictures and catching it on film. Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"I heard a rumor that you and Inuyasha are over." Kikyo laughed evilly.

"You got what you wanted so leave me the fuck alone." Kagome yelled.

"Now that you're no longer with Inuyasha, I can now raise our child with you being out of the way. Maybe Inuyasha and I will get married." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo you leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha ran up to the two girls.

"Inuyasha I wish you well. May your child be healthy." Kagome looked away.

"Kagome you don't understand. We can always work things…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"I don't understand! What is there not to understand. I can't separate a father from his child. Tell me Inuyasha if I didn't know of Kikyo's pregnancy; would you have told me about it?" Kagome looked down at the floor. Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just starred at Kagome.

"I didn't think so. Now if you excuse me, I have a recital to go to." Kagome walked out the door only to be greeted by flashing cameras.

"Look at the mess you've made. How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't yell Inuyasha you'll upset the baby." Kikyo snickered.

"You're not even pregnant, are you?" Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo.

"Bingo! You figured it out. I would never risk my fame by getting knocked up." Kikyo laughed.

"What is your problem? What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wanted to break your heart. Now you know what it feels like to be humiliated. It's over Inuyasha so give up. I have to go win an award now. Tootles." Kikyo walked off.

"No Kikyo, that's were you are wrong. This is only the beginning." Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

"Kagome! You're here!" Rin said running to Kagome and hugging her leg. 

"That's right. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now go round up the group. We perform in ten minutes." Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, why are you sad? You look as if you've been crying. Is Inuyasha coming?" Rin gave Kagome another hug.

"No, he's not coming tonight. Now go." Kagome nudged Rin to go and she did.

"I wish I never fell in love. If I didn't, it wouldn't have hurt so much." Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

**LEMON WARNING!!!!!**** MATURE CONTENT!!!!! MIR/SANG **

"Miroku, I'm really worried about Kagome. I don't understand why she refused to marry Inuyasha. All she ever talks about is how much she loves him. I wonder what the press is going to print up this time." Sango said entering Miroku's small apartment.

It was 1:00 A.M. so Sango decided to stay with Miroku instead of going home. Miroku's apartment had four rooms: A kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom. Miroku lived there by himself so the place suited him well.

"I know what you mean. There is something fishy about this whole thing." Miroku walked into the kitchen, placed his keys on the counter, and then slid off his shoes. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured Sango and himself a glass and then returned into the living room. He sat on the floor next to Sango and gave her the glass of wine.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place tonight. I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight if you don't mind." Sango smiled at Miroku. They both took sips of their wine and then set it on the table.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Miroku whispered as stroked Sango's cheek.

Miroku leaned forward and kissed Sango passionately on the lips. Miroku wrapped his arm securely around Sango's form. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He placed her down on the soft bed and then climbed on top of her.

Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his bare chest. She pulled off the shirt and threw it across the room. She raised her head brushing Miroku's thin lips with hers. Not breaking away from the kiss, Miroku removed the dress Sango was wearing. Miroku began trailing kisses down her jaw line. Then he kissed her neck, followed by her chest, stomach, and then thigh. As Miroku kissed her thigh, he gently removed Sango's sandals.

Sango moaned as Miroku pleasured her body from head to toe. Miroku then returned to Sango's breast cupping one than the other. Sango arched her back at Miroku's touch. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck not wanting him to stop. Miroku unbuttoned Sango's bra strap revealing her breast. He threw the garment into the pile with other clothes that had been discarded previously. All Sango was wearing was her cotton black panties.

"It's not fair Miroku." Sango whispered.

"What's…not…fair?" Miroku said in between kisses.

"You're not undressed like me." Sango reached for his belt and unbuckled it. She slid down his pants and then his boxers. Sango could feel Miroku's erect manhood rubbing against her thigh. Miroku slid down Sango's panties and the positioned himself to enter her.

Miroku thrust into her hearing the cries of pleasure. Sango's hips bucked up allowing him to thrust into her deeper. Miroku's pace quickened with each thrust into her. Sango's moans became pants. Sweat drops ran down Miroku as he pumped himself into Sango's wet core.

Thrusting once more, Miroku spilled his seed into Sango moaning in pleasure. At the same time Sango yelled as she climaxed, felling her walls contract. Miroku collapsed on top of Sango's breast listening to her accelerated heartbeat. Both of them were panting hard and sweating. After about five minutes, their breathing returned to normal. Sango lay against Miroku's chest smiling. Her eyes were closed and resting. Miroku stared up at the ceiling lost in thoughts that ran through his mind. Sleep was beginning to take over the both of them.

"Sango can I ask you something?" Miroku broke the silence.

"Yes." Sango sat up and looked at Miroku.

"Do you love me?" Miroku looked into Sango's eyes.

"You're a little rough around the edges. Plus you flirt with too may girls." Sango joked around, but Miroku was being serious.

"Yes I do love you Miroku." Sango reached up and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"I love you too Sango." Miroku said as he drifted off into sleep. Sango fell asleep shortly in her love's arms.

* * *

Chapter finished!!!!!!! Coming up in next chapters: Inuyasha's tour, Ayame and Kagome show down, something happens to Sango, Ayame goes to the dark side. 

Will Inuyasha and Kagome get back together? Will Kagome find out the truth? So many questions! Read and find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them. This is the next chapter so enjoy. I've come to a point in the story where I don't know what to write. Ideas are welcome any time! I'm just going to write what ever comes to mind so bare with me.

**Chapter 9**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he read the headlines from the tabloids.

**Talk about Ouch!**

**Kagome Higurashi, leader of the Shikons, dumps famous singer Inuyasha Taisho at the Awards Ball. He proposes to her live on camera and she REJECTS! Did Inuyasha crawl back Kikyo in the end?**

Sesshoumaru was outraged at the amount of gossip that was printed on magazines and newspapers all over Japan. "Damn the media! Inuyasha you better explain this one. I could only imagine what father would have said if he were still alive! Do you want to hear my favorite?" Sesshoumaru screamed at the top of his lungs. He was practically shaking the whole bus.

**Looks like the dog has his tail between his legs!**

**Singer Inuyasha Taisho has been rejected marriage from Kagome Higurashi. There have been no sightings of the ex-couple since the Awards Ball. Inuyasha is to go on tour with the Shikons within the month. How is Kagome going to make it through this? What does producer Sesshoumaru Taisho have to say about this?**

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me Sesshoumaru? Your name is in the tabloid too. You act as if it's my entire fault! Don't bring Father in this either!" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshoumaru read the headline.

"It is you fault **little** brother. Every time we get out of a mess, it seems like we fall back into a mess. You had better fix this quick. This is the worst thing we've ever encountered. This is going to cost your job. You either make up with Kagome or dump her for good! Your decision Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice. His eyes were bleeding red.

"How can this cost my job? You can't fire me! This company would be nothing without my music. There is no other person that can sing like me. Plus, you can forget about me leaving Kagome for good! I'm going to set things right!" Inuyasha approached Sesshoumaru so they were eye to eye. Inuyasha's demon blood was boiling. He was baring his teeth and growling.

"I don't care if you're the best thing this company has to offer! If you don't fix thing soon, you're singing career will be over! You understand **little** brother?" Sesshoumaru wanted to put Inuyasha in his place. He wouldn't let any demon or half demon bare his teeth or growl at him. Not even his younger brother.

Inuyasha nodded and backed off. He didn't want to get into a physical fight with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat in the café where they gave there first performance a month ago. Kagome thought about the first time Inuyasha smiled at her. It seemed like yesterday when they shared their first kiss. All Kagome could think about was that unforgettable name. 

Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Kagome let out a sigh as that name ran through her mind. It had been three weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha had broke up. There had not been any conversations between the two of them since the Awards Ball. Inuyasha would try to talk to her, but Kagome would not listen.

"Kagome, why the long face? Do you want to talk about it?" Miroku asked.

"No. I'll feel better in no time." Kagome lied. Miroku and Sango looked at each other worried.

"Okay well we'll be on the bus. It leaves in twenty minutes so don't take to long. We have all of Japan to see! Touring isn't so bad. There will be thousands of fans at every concert!" Miroku said excitingly, but Kagome wasn't amused.

"Miroku you're not helping! Let's just go!" Sango said pulling Miroku out of the café.

Kagome let out another sigh. So much had gone on within the last several weeks. She managed to get a record deal, met a guy, fall in love, break up with that guy, and now she was going on tour with him. From false newspaper adds to recording music, Kagome never thought she would be in this position. She wished she could turn back time and relive all the good times…

-flashback-

"Inuyasha we're in public! Take those chopsticks out your nose!" Kagome said laughing hysterically. Inuyasha sat at the other side of the table with chopsticks up his nose while making funny faces. They were in a five star restaurant and Inuyasha was embarrassing both Kagome and himself. People started to look at Inuyasha.

"Why? I'm having so much fun!" Inuyasha said.

"You're making a fool out of yourself!" Kagome continued to laugh.

"I only make a fool out of myself for you babe." Inuyasha leaned forward.

"That's so sweet of you Inuyasha but..." Kagome snatched the chopsticks from Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha yelped in pain. "I rather you not stick anything up your nose."

"I'm going to get you back."

"Oh really?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me or you won't get this." Inuyasha placed a small black box on the table. Kagome's eyes widened with joy.

"What is it? Let me just take a peek…Ow!" Kagome slid her hand closer to get the box, but Inuyasha smacked her hand away before she could touch it.

"You must not want it that badly Kagome. It's a shame. I spent good money on it. It took me hours to pick the perfect thing." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I want it **really** bad! Please, can I have it? I'll give you a kiss. Okay two kisses. Come on Inuyasha! Alright, I'm sorry! Would you find it in your heart to forgive me. Can I have it now? **Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?**" Kagome whined.

"Okay, close your eyes. No peeking!" Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and placed the jewelry around her neck. Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You can open your eyes now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. "It's beautiful." It was a gold necklace with a small dog on it. The dog had small diamond spots on it. On the back of it, it read 'My Angel'.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you kidding? I **love** it. Thank you." Kagome leaned up and gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss.

"That's one kiss. You know you promised me two." Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.

-end of flashback-

Kagome looked down at the necklace Inuyasha gave her. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Every day after Kagome met Inuyasha, they went out on a date. Now that they broke up, Kagome didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Inuyasha is everyone on the bus?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Everyone but Kagome." Inuyasha said gazing out of the window watching Kagome in the café.

"I'll go get her then. We are already an hour behind. Our first stop is Kōbe, and that's not exactly a short drive around the corner." Sesshoumaru walked off the bus and into the café to retrieve Kagome.

"She won't even talk to me. She acts like I'm not even there. Why Kagome? Why won't you listen to me. If you just knew the truth, we would still be together. I can't stand being away from you. I know you feel the same way about me. I've tried to talk to you and tell you how much I love you. I remember when we moved into the apartment…" Inuyasha thought to himself.

-flashback-

"Okay Meko and Akira. Welcome to your new home. Don't mess it up now or I will hunt you down." Inuyasha opened the apartment door and his dogs took off running. Kagome giggled watching Meko and Akira wrestling on the floor.

"Wow Inuyasha. This is an apartment? This place is almost the size of my mother's house. How many rooms are in this place?" Kagome walked into the apartment and gasped.

"Well there is a kitchen, dining room, living room, recreation room, three bathrooms, and of course **a** bedroom." Inuyasha smiled.

"There's only one bedroom?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused face.

"What of it?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Where do you suppose you're sleeping?" Kagome looked up at him.

"What do you mean were I'm sleeping? You should be concerned were you're sleeping." Inuyasha joked.

"I'm sleeping on the bed in that room if you must know." Kagome smiled.

"Well I guess you're going to have to share the bed with me since there's no were else to sleep." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Their lips were only inches apart.

"Only if you're a good boy." Kagome teased.

"I'll be good…most of the time." Inuyasha smiled.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Meko is about to leave a surprise for you." Kagome said giggling. Meko raised his leg against the side of the couch getting ready to pee.

"MEKO I JUST TOOK YOU FOR A WALK!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome giggled.

End of flashback

"That beautiful smile. I wish I could see it again. What the hell am I going to do?" Inuyasha said pounding his fists into the table.

"Okay driver, all of us are on board." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on a couch and opened his laptop. The bus driver simply nodded and drove off.

Inuyasha watched Kagome slowly walk down the aisle of the bus. Her eyes were filled with sadness and regret. Her skin that was usual creamy and lively was whit and pale. Inuyasha could see her cheeks had tearstains from crying. Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrist as she walked by him trying not to look at him.

"Kagome…would you please listen to me?" Inuyasha asked sing squeezing her soft hand. Inuyasha waited a couple seconds, but Kagome would not respond. He released her hand letting her go her way.

Kagome let a single teardrop fall from her eye as she walked away. She lay down on her bunk bed and closed her eyes. It hurt too much to look at his gaze, to feel his hand, to listen to his voice. In a way, Kagome wanted to hear what he had to say, but she was afraid it would break the last piece of her heart that was left. There was so many things that Inuyasha could say to her. Would he tell her he chose Kikyo over her? Does he really love her that much that he would not want her to get hurt. Kagome just did not understand. How could Kikyo win so easily. Nothing seemed to fit together in the right places.

* * *

"Hey Sango, why are you so pale? Do you not feel good?" Miroku asked while kneeling next to Sango. Sango laid spread out on her bunk bed moaning into the pillow. She felt her body was cold as snow, but the temperature of her forehead told otherwise. 

"Miroku I don't know what's wrong with me…Oh kami! Stand clear sick girl coming thru!" Sango covered her mouth and dashed for the bathroom. Miroku rushed after her to make sure she was all right.

"Oh kami! Gross!" Ayame stuck her tongue out in disgust. She held her stomach trying to keep the acid down.

"What the hell is going on? Is Sango sick?" Sesshoumaru said approaching the scene quickly. His anger was growing by the seconds. His veins were practically popping out of his neck. Ayame stepped back letting him enter the bathroom. Sango hovered over the toilet emptying out the fluids in her stomach. Miroku was kneeling next to her, rubbing her back, while whispering comforting word.

"No, she's skipping thru a forest. Of course she's sick Sherlock!" Ayame replied in a smart ass way.

"If I was you I would get a washcloth before I fling you through the window." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Ayame. Ayame wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru at all. She simply rolled her eyes and left to retrieve the washcloth.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you suppose we do?" Miroku looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"When we reach Kōbe take her to the doctor. She has to be healthy to sing." Sesshoumaru said opening a small cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of pills and gave them to Miroku.

"Here's your washcloth." Ayame threw the washcloth into the bathroom. It hit Sesshoumaru straight in the face. He let out a deep growl telling Ayame not to push him any farther. Ayame rolled her eyes again then walked off.

"I think you can handle things from here Miroku. If you need me, I'll be up at the front of the bus." Sesshoumaru turned and left the bathroom. He sat down on the couch and continued to work on his laptop.

"Sango do you have the strength to take medicine?" Miroku asked while helping her stand up.

"Yeah…Just give me some wat…" Before Sango could finish her sentence, she dropped back down to the toilets and emptied out her stomach once more.

"Why is Sango so sick all of a sudden? Could she have eaten something bad?" Miroku thought to himself as he rubbed Sango's back.

* * *

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cuz I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven**

Inuyasha sang to himself. He was gently plucking the strings of his guitar. He was alone in the room sitting against the wall.

**Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way through night and day  
I just can't stay  
Here in heaven**

**Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please**

**Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I know  
There'll be no more**  
**Tears in heaven**

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cuz I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.**

"Kagome I'm miserable without you." Inuyasha spoke softly while setting his guitar next to him. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. All his thoughts were about the same person. "I've still kept my promise Kagome. I **will** win you back one way or another."

* * *

-Concert in Kōbe three days later- 

"Alright all you fans out there! Are you ready for Inuyasha?" Kagome said into the microphone trying to keep a happy face.

The fans all shouted, "Kagome! Kagome! We love you! Shikons! Whooo!"

Kagome had never heard or even saw a crowd this big in her life. Kagome thought there never would be a day when she would stand on a stage in an arena. Thousands of fans yelling and screaming her name. Six m en with each letter of her name spelled out on their chests. Still, it was hard singing songs about girls falling in love when her heart was bruised badly. She always thought Inuyasha would be singing with her. It seemed like that dream was shattered.

Sango stood on the other side of the stage trying to keep her stomach acid down. Ayame stood a couple of feet away from her glaring at Kagome.

"How the hell did she become so popular? They should be chanting my name. I'm about to change this." Ayame thought to herself.

Kagome waved at the crowd she faintly smiled. Ayame approached her at a fast paste and spun her around so that they were eye to eye. The crowd grew silent fast.

"What the hell do you have that I don't? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?" Ayame yelled into the microphone.

"Ayame this isn't the time." Kagome whispered as she held the microphone so nobody could hear.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, we have a problem." Miroku said as he opened the door to Inuyasha's dressing room. In there was Inuyasha who was tidying up his costume in the mirror while Sesshoumaru sat on the couch. 

"What the hell is going on that you can't handle Miroku?" Sesshoumaru said looking up at Miroku.

"It's Ayame. I think you should see for yourself. She at it with Kagome again." Miroku said. Sesshoumaru ran out the room to see what was going on.

"I'd better check this out too!" Inuyasha said walking fast out the room. Before he could exit through the door, Miroku blocked him from leaving.

"Finish getting ready. Sesshoumaru will take care of it. Don't worry Kagome will be safe." Miroku said trying not to get Inuyasha angry. Surprisingly, Inuyasha did not get angry. He nodded trusting Miroku and did as he was told. Miroku sighed in relief.

* * *

"Answer me bitch!" Ayame yelled. 

"Ayame, what is wrong with you? Why are you so mad?" Kagome yelled back. She was tired of taking Ayame's crap.

"You took my dream. It always you who gets all the fame and glory. Why don't we see who really deserves to be lead?" Ayame said as she stepped forward.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Sango said as she dashed off the stage with her hands covering her mouth.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally reached to the entrance to the stage. He moved the curtain to the side and watched the two girls argue on stage. He then moved out of the way allowing Sango to pass by. 

"Oh shit!" Sesshoumaru spoke to himself. He walked over to the music manager.

"What ever happens between the girls, play along! Play a song to make it seem as a joke!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the man. Sesshoumaru frightened him so badly that he almost pissed his pants. The music manager quickly ran off the put music on.

* * *

"You scared to take me on Kagome?" Ayame yelled. She then pushed Kagome making her fall back, but she did not hit the ground. Kagome stood tall again and walked towards Ayame. 

"Alright, if you can keep up with me." Kagome replied. Music began to play.

-Loose my breath- (originally performed by Destiny's Child)

**HIT ME!**

Ayame and Kagome approached each other. They both started dancing their own routines trying to out beat the other.

Both:

**Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my (pant pant)  
Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my breath**

Kagome:

**Oohh...  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
now you wanna act like you don't know what to do  
after I done done everything that you asked me  
grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
moved so fast, baby now I can't find you  
Oohh...  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
all that talk but it seems like you can't come through  
all them lines like you could satisfy me**  
**now I see where believing you got me  
gave you the wheel but you can't drive me**

Both:

**Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my (pant pant)  
Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my breath**

Ayame:

**Oohh...  
Two things I don't like when I'm trynna get my groove  
is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
need a lifegaurd and I need protection  
to put it on me deep in the right direction  
Oohh...  
You understand the facts that I'm trynna get to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't momma teach you to give affection  
learn the difference from a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'**

Both:

**Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my (pant pant)  
Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my breath**

**Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my (pant pant)  
**

Kagome blew white powder from her hand. The crowd cheered at the fact Kagome was winning this battle. Ayame was growing furious. She needed to do something soon and fast!

**Can you keep up  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my breath**

**If you can't make me say oooh  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some  
You ain't really want none  
If you can't make me say ooh  
Like the beat of this groove  
You don't have no business in this  
Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed**

Kagome ran off the stage. Ayame smiled in victory. She had finally come out on top. Ayame turned towards the crowd. The applauded and cheered, but something didn't feel right to Ayame.

"Wait a second, there not applauding at me!" Ayame thought to herself. She turned around only to see Kagome and ten other dancers at the top of the stairs on the stage. Ayame gasped, this couldn't be happening. Tears started to fall down Ayame face. Kagome and the dancer started dancing.

Kagome:

**Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my (pant pant)  
Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my breath**

"Ayame…you just got served." Kagome said looking at her friend. Ayame shook her head from side to side in astonishment.

"For once Kagome, your right… I can't compete with you…whom was I kidding. I'm done.." Ayame threw the microphone headset on the ground and walked off the stage. Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done. Instead of settling things with Ayame, she made it even worst by accepting her challenge.

"Inuyasha will be out in a second! Don't go anywhere, there's still more to come!" Kagome tried to cover up what just happened with a fake smile. She quickly ran off the stage following Ayame.

* * *

"What the hell did you just do? You've gone too far this time Ayame. YOU'RE FIRED!" Sesshoumaru yelled. 

"Too late I ALREADY QUIT! I'm done being the victim! I always was the one who suffered!" Ayame yelled back.

"AYAME WAIT!" Kagome yelled running as fast as she could to her.

"Not this time. Enjoy the fame!" Ayame said sarcastically. Ayame opened the emergency exit door and left the building. Kagome started to run after her but Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her arm.

"She can quit, but you can't! It's in your contract! She can easily be replaced, but you can't." Sesshoumaru said tightening his grip.

"Get you hands off me!" Kagome slapped his hand away. "If you haven't noticed I just lost a friend! The Shikons are over Sesshoumaru. You could never replace her. I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" Kagome turned and headed toward the door. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm again.

Kagome struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Sesshoumaru's eyes where bleeding red. He spun her around so that they were eye to eye. Kagome grew stiff in fright.

"You want to bet?" Sesshoumaru said slowly and coldly. Kagome said nothing more she new she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"Sango you're going to be alright. The doctors are going to do a couple of test and then we'll go back to the bus." Miroku said stroking Sango's hand. 

Sango lay in a hospital bed barely awake. All her energy was drained. She was running a slight fever and was feeling nauseous as ever. The only thing that was keeping her awake was Miroku's voice. Miroku immediately rushed her to the hospital after she got sick at the concert. They had been in the emergency room for two hour and it was nearing 10:00. The sooner they got out the hospital the better.

"Okay Miroku, only if you stay by my side." Sango gave a slight smile.

"I wouldn't have anywhere else to go love." Miroku said softly. Just then, the doctor walked in the room with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with her Dr. Akemi? Why has she been sick lately?" Miroku asked.

"I assure you sir, she is going to feel a lot better in a matter of time. I have 'good' news and 'bad' news. Which one would you like to hear first?" The doctor asked. She set down her clipboard and leaned against the counter.

"Bad news." Sango said softly.

"The bad news is you're going to have to lay off singing for a while." The doctor replied smiling. Sango didn't understand why she was smiling. Sango used all her strength to sit up in the bed for the 'good' news.

"Well? What's the 'good' news?" Miroku asked anxiously. The doctor chuckled to herself. She could tell by looking at Miroku and Sango this was there first time.

"Congratulations! I'm happy to inform you that Ms. Sango here is three and a half weeks pregnant. She will continue to have morning sickness until the 12th to 15th week of pregnancy. I'm surprised Ms. Sango usually women don't start having morning sickness until their 5th to 7th week. Take it easy on the singing. You don't want to stress the baby. Sir…Madam… Hello?" The doctor walked over to Miroku and Sango and waved her hands over their eyes. Both of them had passed out.

"Oh kami…Can I get some nurses in here!" The doctor yelled trying to pick Miroku off the ground, but he was too heavy to pick up.

* * *

"Naraku, I have some news that you might find interesting." Kikyo said as she walked into the room. She sat on the edge on his desk smiling at him evilly. Naraku sat in his chair shipping on wine. 

"What is it Kikyo? This better be important." Naraku said placing the glass on his desk. He leaned back in his chair folding his hands together.

"Our friends in Kobe just informed me that Ayame and Kagome got into an argument at the concert. Ayame was the one who went down in the end. It seems like Kagome scared her off. I hear she is on her way back here Kamakura. Does that please you Naraku?" Kikyo said.

"Yes it does. We'll be the ones to great her when she arrives. I'll have one of my secretaries get in touch with her. Kagura and Kaguya get in here now!" Naraku said.

"Yes Naraku?" Kagura and Kaguya answered together.

"I have an important mission for the both of you…"

* * *

Chapter done! I'm really sorry it took so long. Important stuff to do. Another chapter coming soon hopefully. 

What's to come: Two new members to the group. Inuyasha and Kagome get back together. Kidnapping. Fighting. More music.

Warning! The next couple of chapters are like musical meaning random singing…


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I am sorry it has been like a month. School has started and homework has been piling in. Also, my dog is in the hospital so I am sad. Thanks for all the comments! You guys give me so many ideas. Hopefully I can finish this story so I can start a new one. I already have started thinking of ideas for a sequel!!!! Continue to read my story. As I said before, these couples of chapters involve random singing like a musical. Here you guys go…

**Chapter 10**

"Sesshoumaru have you heard any news from Ayame yet?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru who was concentrating on his laptop.

"No, but I do know she is on her way back home I don't know how she is going to get there. What a shame it's only been a little more that a month and we already need a new singer." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I think we are going to need two…" Miroku said.

"Why do you say that, Miroku?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

* * *

"You're pregnant! I'm so happy for you Sango!" Kagome squealed. 

"So…you're not mad? I would think you would be because now I can't sing." Sango said.

"Why would I be mad? You're my best friend for goodness sake. What's going to happen between you and Miroku?"

"Well Kagome, here's the thing. At the next stop, Miroku and me are getting off and going home after the concert. Hopefully while we're there we'll talk to Ayame. I need you to be strong for me Kagome." Sango said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sango you're not going to finish the tour with me? Our songs were written for a three-part harmony. I can't do this without you. With Ayame gone, how am I going to sing any one of our songs?" Kagome said.

"I believe you can do it Kagome. Sesshoumaru will pull some strings. Miroku is telling him right now. After all you only have three more stops." Sango hugged her friend. "Now that I got that off my chest, what's up with you and Inuyasha? Do you really think Kikyo is pregnant?"

"Sango I don't want to talk about it."

"I have an idea!" A light bulb turned on in Sango's head, "How about Miroku, you, and I go out and have some fun?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"So tell me, how you girls became a group?" Miroku asked. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome sat in a bar laughing about thing they remembered from their childhoods. 

"Well we became a group back in middle school." Kagome said.

"Kagome is the main reason why we became a group. Do you remember the first time we performed in high school?" Sango burst out laughing. Kagome tried not to remember the memory.

"What happened?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well…" Sango went on.

**Flashback**

"You guys ready?" Ayame asked.

"I can't believe the principal is letting us perform at Fall Frenzy. We'll rule this school after this." Kagome said checking her make up in the mirror.

"Plus we'll get all the guys. Not to mention dates to homecoming! All the senior girls will be jealous of us freshmen." Sango said.

"Could you think of anything else besides guys for a second? Is anyone nervous besides me?" Kagome said freaking out.

"No." Sango and Ayame answered in unison.

"Don't worry Kagome you'll be fine." Sango said as all three of them walked to the stage.

"If you say so." Kagome answered taking her spot on the stage.

"Hojo hit it!"

-So Bring It On- (originally by the Cheetah Girls)

Ayame:

**  
You do your best to write off my name try to control me but that's gonna change if you look closer you'll know what I mean you'll see the girl become a machine **

All: 

**  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you, alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you, I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you **

Ayame: 

**  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way **

All: 

**  
So bring it on I'll have you wrapped up around my finger So bring it on when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists it's over with **

Ayame: 

**  
So listen up cuz'you ain't messin' with me anymore **

Kagome: 

**  
My invitation is not just a game I gotta show you that I can't be claimed I've got the power to turn this around 'cuz it's my life and I wear the crown **

All: 

**  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you, alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you, I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you **

Kagome: 

**  
If you wanna fight then we'll do it my way **

All: 

**  
So bring it on I'll have you wrapped up around my finger So bring it on when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists it's over with **

**So bring it on I'll have you wrapped up around my finger So bring it on when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists it's over with**

**Sango:**

**I won't lose sleep tonight 'cuz I got what I need inside It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me**

**All:**

**I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you, alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you, I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you**

**Ayame:**

**If you wanna fight then we'll do it my way**

**All:**

**So bring it on I'll have you wrapped up around my finger So bring it on when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists it's over with **

**So bring it on I'll have you wrapped up around my finger So bring it on when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists it's over with**

**Sango:**

**So listen up cuz'you ain't messin' with me anymore **

When the song was over the crowd clapped and cheered. Kagome couldn't believe she actually did it. They had never performed in front of and audience before. Kagome's luck had ended when the claps in the audience became chuckles, then giggles, and finally pure laughter.

"Oh no." Sango said covering her mouth in astonishment looking at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Kagome wondered, "Why is everybody laughing?"

"Your pants. Look down." Ayame said pointing down.

Kagome looked down and shrieked. She covered herself immediately blushing with embarrassment. Tears began to form in her eyes. She peed in her pants because of her being so nervous.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could run off the stage. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

-30 minutes later-

"Oh kami! I can't believe that happened to me. I guess I'm the new laughing stock in the school." Kagome said with her head down.

"Yea you are." Sango said laughing.

"Don't listen to her Kagome. We got your back no matter how much people laugh at you." Ayame said hugging her friend. Sango's cell phone started to vibrate.

"Oh, I have a new text message. Let's see…HAHAHAHAHA!" Sango burst out into laughter again. Kagome snatched the phone from her hand and looked at the message. She started to cry again.

"Let me see." Ayame said. She looked at the message and couldn't help laughing. It was a picture of Kagome's pee-stained pants.

"I can't take this anymore! Give me the phone!" When Kagome tried to grab the phone it flung from her hand and landed across the room.

Kagome sighed and walked across the room to retrieve the phone. She reached down to get the phone but another hand already grabbed it. She raised her head slightly and saw two shoes, shoes that belonged to a boy. She stood up fully and her heart skipped a beat.

"Lose your phone cutie?" The boy asked looking down at her.

"Yes you are." Kagome replied. 'He's FINE!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Aren't you going to take it?" the boy asked.

"Yes you are…I mean yeah, it's actually my friend's, but I'll take it." The boy handed her the phone and Kagome giggled.

"He's sexy! Plus he's a demon." Ayame whispered to Sango.

"Aren't you on the dance team? I saw you on stage. You got some moves and you have the voice of an angel."

"Did you see it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I saw your little 'accident'. It's alright, it happens. What's your name cutie?" He replied.

"K-Kagome. My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome stuttered.

"My name is Koga. Quarterback on the football team. I know it's unusual for a sophomore to be flirting with a freshman, but could I get your number by any chance?" Koga asked.

"Of course you can!" Sango and Ayame said in unison rushing up to Koga. They handed him a slip of paper with her cell phone number printed neatly on it.

"I'll give you a call then." Koga said smiling then walking away.

"Girl, he is the definition of sexy!" Ayame said.

**End of flashback**

Sango continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"So that's how you and your ex met. Inuyasha told me about him." Miroku laughed.

"Ayame was so jealous while you two were dating. She had a huge crush on him." Sango said sipping on her soda.

"Wow, she was jealous back then. Who is that Hojo guy you were talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Hojo did our music until we met you and Sesshoumaru. He only did our music because he was in love with Kagome." Sango replied.

"That is not true. He did have a crush on me, but we straightened it out before I started to date Inuyasha." Kagome said, but then four eyes stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I haven't heard you say that name in three weeks." Sango said while Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Kagome, Sango and I think you should talk to him. You seem sadder every day." Miroku said.

"I understand that Kikyo is pregnant, but I'm sure you guys can work things out." Sango said while holding her friend's hand.

"If anyone knows Inuyasha the best, it's me. Kikyo and him are over." Miroku said.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't said anything to you." Sango said.

"He has his reasons. He has a lot on his mind right now. He'll tell me eventually." Miroku replied.

"Well how long do you think is eventually? My friend has been crying for the last couple of weeks because of Inuyasha." Sango began to raise her voice.

"He'll talk to me when he has the time. He is a famous singer for kami's sake. Maybe Kagome should talk to him; after all she is his girlfriend." Miroku raised his voice. The people in the bar began to look at Sango and Miroku arguing.

"You mean WAS his girlfriend!" Sango yelled. Kagome felt depressed seeing her two friends argue.

"She would still be his girlfriend if she would talk to him!" Miroku yelled.

"I still wonder why he didn't talk to you! Maybe it is because he doesn't trust you enough. How am I going to be able to trust you? We are about to bring a child into this world!" Sango yelled. Miroku felt a stake drive through his heart.

Kagome was in tears while her two friends continued to argue. She felt something in her coat pocket that was starting to bother her. She pulled it out and discovered it was a piece of paper. She opened it and more tears poured from her eyes.

Kagome got up from the table and walked towards the bar tender.

"Look what you've done! She's going to leave because of you!" Sango yelled.

"You think this is my fault? She's YOUR best friend. Why don't YOU go talk to her?" Miroku yelled back.

"Sango and Miroku, would you two please stop arguing for a minute?" Kagome spoke into the microphone on the stage.

Sango and Miroku shut their mouths immediately. The other people in the bar started whispering realizing who was up on stage.

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" A random guy in the bar yelled out.

"Thank you. If you people out there know who I am, then you'll know that I probably just made the biggest mistake in my life. I risked not only my job, but others who work in my record company's jobs also. Some of you out there have probably seen the headlines and read the articles. I was just discovered as a singer, and already my reputation is being trashed. One of the singers who used to be in our group left because she felt all the attention was landing on me. I left a guy who I deeply care about because of something I witnesses. I don't know if it is true or not. I haven't even talked to him. I found this song a couple of minutes ago, and I came to a realization. So I going to sing this for you and turn around this whole mess."

-Listen to your Heart- (originally by Roxette)

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... **

Kagome tears started to pour down her face once again.

**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind**

**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh...**

**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

The audience clapped when Kagome finished the song. Tears fell from Sango eyes. She had never heard Kagome sing with such passion before. Kagome walked off stage whipping her tears away. She felt like a giant weight was taken off her shoulders, but she knew she would be fully relieved until she made up with Inuyasha.

"Sango will you forgive me?" Miroku said bringing Sango into his embrace.

"Only if you forgive me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I guess I had a mood swing." Sango said looking up at him. Miroku placed a hand over Sango stomach and smiled.

"I forgive you." Miroku leaned down and kissed Sango passionately.

"Okay lovers! That's enough. We have work to do!" Kagome interrupted.

"What do you mean work?" Sango questioned.

"I need a song. A song so loving that me and Inuyasha would have to get back together!" Kagome said jumping around.

"Sesshoumaru would never go for this. How do you expect we do this?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"What Sesshoumaru doesn't know, won't hurt him. I have an idea and you two aren't going home yet." Kagome pulled out her cell phone and began to dial quickly.

"Who are you calling?" Sango questioned.

"Hi Hojo? This is Kagome. I'm doing great. I was wondering, would like to do a song for me? Alright, thank you Hojo! Bye." Kagome hung up the phone.

"Kagome you are way over your head." Sango said.

"No silly, I'm in love." Kagome squealed.

* * *

"Sir, there is a girl here to see you." The secretary buzzed through the intercom. 

"I've been expecting her. Send the girl right in." Naraku replied.

The girl walked into the office moments later and sat in the chair across form Naraku's desk.

"Ayame, I was wondering when you would finally come and see me." Naraku said. "You know my client Kikyo."

"Yes I do. I've seen her perform numerous times." Ayame replied.

"Let's get straight to the point. Why are you here to see me?" Naraku stood from his chair and walked to the front of his desk.

"The last group I worked with didn't satisfy me. I started off as the leader and then was taken away from that spot. Reduced to a lousy backup singer. My name should be on every magazine and newspaper. Instead all I see is the name 'Kagome'." Ayame raised her voice.

"I see. Ayame I used to belong to Taisho Record Company Inc. myself at one time. Let's just say Sesshoumaru and I didn't see eye to eye. That's until I met Naraku. Yes I lip sing, so what? I just like opening that check envelope after every performance." Kikyo went on.

"She's right Ayame. I can pay you double of want Sesshoumaru gave you. Not to mention get you into the right parties with the right producers." Naraku said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"That's exactly what I want. No can I ask you a question Naraku?" Ayame replied. "Can you take me to number one?"

"You mean 'number two'. I'm number one girl." Kikyo stated.

"I'll take you wherever you want. Just sign here." Naraku gave Ayame a pen and slid the document closer to her.

Ayame studied if to make sure there were no tricks behind this. She clicked the pen and signed her name on the contract.

"We have a deal." Ayame held out her hand.

"We are officially doing business." Naraku shook her hand and began to chuckle to himself.

"I have a song that would fit her voice perfectly Naraku. If we are going to top Kagome, then we need to cross over to a new style of music." Kikyo said.

"What type of music do you have in mind?" Naraku looked at Kikyo then Ayame.

"How about rock?" Kikyo offered.

"That could work. It's new and different. Teenagers would be easily attracted to it. We'll not only bump Kagome off, but Inuyasha as well. Does that please you Kikyo?" Naraku said.

"Very much." Kikyo smiled evilly.

"How am I going to change from pop to rock?" Ayame questioned.

"We won't completely change your style of music. We'll put them together." Naraku said.

"Whatever you say boss." Ayame said.

* * *

"This is harder than I thought. I don't even know where to start writing." Kagome said rubbing her temples. 

"It'll come to you Kagome. You've written songs before. Just be patient." Sango replied.

"When I write songs. I sometimes use past events. Try that." Miroku said sipping on hot coffee. Kagome kept them awake all night obsessing over this song.

"We'll be in Tokyo within a week. Hojo is driving all the way there with music. I need a song! It's got to be the best song I will ever perform in my whole career. This is our last concert. Tokyo after all is Sango, Ayame, and my hometown. Our friends and family are going to be there. This has got to be perfect!" Kagome looked like a crazy psycho. Miroku and Sango began to worry.

"How about you get some sleep. It will turn out great in the end." Sango said.

"Alright. I'll just take a nap for a couple of minutes, then back to work." Kagome said as she walked to her bunk. "I'll be do gland when we get off this tour bus."

Kagome climbed in the bunk and closed her eyes for much needed rest.

**Dream…**

"Your husband is in critical condition. We have done all we could. He only has a couple of minutes left. He wishes to see his two sons, wife, and a young lady by the name of Kagome." The doctor bowed his head in sorrow.

Izayoi burst out into tears. Inuyasha held his mother to his chest and let her cry. Kagome held her hand over her mouth and looked away. The doctor led them to the room Inu Taisho was in. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Come in, come in." Inu Taisho lay in the bed with a small smile on his face. He had barely enough energy to speak.

"Darling!" Izayoi rushed to his side immediately. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome walked to the other side of the bed.

"Izayoi it's alright. I only have a couple of minutes so I want each of you to hear me." Inu Taisho held his wife's hand and kissed it.

"Sesshoumaru, you are now the head of the Taisho family. Take care of my mate as if she was your real mother." Inu Taisho looked at his eldest son.

"Yes father. I am honored." Sesshoumaru bowed to his father and the stepped back.

"Izayoi, live strong. I love you with all my heart. I will be with you always even in your dreams." Inu Taisho kissed Izayoi's palm.

"Yes my darling." Izayoi leaned down and kissed Inu Taisho for the last time. She pulled back and rubbed her hand against his cheek. She smiled at Inu Taisho.

"Inuyasha my son. You have proven yourself to be a man. I want you to hold on to this woman. I can tell that one day you two will have beautiful pups to love and cherish." Inu Taisho looked at his son and smiled.

"Yes father. You will be able to look down from the heavens at your grandchild." Inuyasha smiled at his father. His arm was protectively around Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, come closer child." Inu Taisho reached out for her to give him her hand. Kagome obeyed and gave him her hand.

"You are a strong woman yourself. I want you to take care of my son over there. You told me you cared a lot for him." Inu Taisho smiled Kagome.

"Yes sir." Tears were swelling up in Kagome eyes. This reminded her of her own father's death.

"Love is something that I know you will discover shortly. You and Inuyasha will have your fights from time to time, but promise me you'll think of love before anger…" Inu Taisho could feel pain from where he was shot. He could tell these were his final moments.

"Darling!" Izayoi held his hand tighter.

"I give my blessings to you all. I can now die in peace because I am around the people I love…" Inu Taisho looked at each of them one more time. His vision was becoming a blur.

"Father." Sesshoumaru walked over to Izayoi and let her cry on his chest.

"I promise Mr. Taisho. I promise." Kagome released his hand and went to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his arms welcoming her into his embrace. Kagome cried into Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha bowed his head in sorrow.

**End of dream…**

Kagome woke up wondering why she had that dream.

"How did he know?" Kagome questioned herself.

"I understand know. Back then I thought he was talking crazy, but now it all fits together." Kagome sat up in the bed.

"It's like he looked into the future. Inuyasha' father is one creepy dude. What did he say again?" Kagome replayed the dream in her head again.

"I promised him I would think of love before anger. That's what I'm going to do!" Kagome jumped out of the bed. She looked at the clock and it said 8:00 A.M. She ran to the front of the bus were she found Miroku and Sango in deep sleep on the couch.

"Wake up!" Kagome yelled. Miroku and Sango woke up in fright. Miroku was trying to catch his breath.

"Kagome you kept us up all last night. Let us get a little more sleep before we arrive in Kyoto." Sango whined.

"No! A song came to me and you two are helping me!" Kagome said smack their check trying to wake them up. Both of them moaned in agony.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru I think you should hear this." Inuyasha said holding a radio in his hand. 

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru replied.

If you thought Ayame was gone then you're wrong. Here's her new smash hit "Hollaback Girl"! (originally by Gwen Stefani)

**Uh huh, this my shhh  
All the girls stomp your feet like this**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl **

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my**

**I heard that you were talking shhh  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl **

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my**

**So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my**

**Let me hear you say, this shhh is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
This shhh is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
Again, the shhh is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
This shhh is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl**

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my **

**Oooh, this my, this my**

"How the hell did this happen?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I have no idea, but I bet we're about to find out." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

"So tell me your names." Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru forced her to attend the auditions he was holding to fill in Sango and Ayame's spots. Kagome hated the fact Sesshoumaru was replacing the people she had always sand with. 

"My name is Keina and this is my friend Kiyori." The woman wearing a feather in her hair replied. The other just stood and smiled.

"What is your favorite song?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We both like the song "Candyman" by you Miss Kagome. We love your music. I like to sing at Ayame's octave while Kiena sing's at Sango's. We are huge fans. We love every song you have made so far." Kiyori replied.

"Well if you like our music so much then sing "Now That You Got It"." Kagome replied.

When they finished the song Kagome was amazed. She had never heard two voices that sounded so close to Ayame's and Sango's.

"You proved to us that you can sing, but can you dance?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Kagome show them the first two eight-counts of "Maneater"."

"We already know it. We said we were huge fans." Kiena replied. This was too suspicious to Kagome.

"Indeed. Show it then. Music!" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was amazed even more when they finished the dance routine. That was one of the most difficult dances she had ever performed. They did they dance as if they were doing it for years.

"Kagome may I speak to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. They walked out of the room so that the two girls could not hear them.

"Does it seem strange to you that they know so much about Ayame, Sango, and me?" Kagome said.

"Yes that is rather strange, but there all we have right know. We have to hire these girls." Sesshoumaru said.

"If you think this is the best thing to do." Kagome said walking back into the room.

"Congratulations. You two are the new members of the Shikons. Rehearsal begins at nine sharp!" Kagome said shaking each girl's hand.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" Kiyori squealed.

"I better have not. Nine o'clock sharp!" Kagome said walking out the door meeting Sesshoumaru in the hallway.

"Yes ma'am." They both answered in unison.

"Yes ma'am indeed Keina or Kagura." Kiyori said.

"The same to you Kiyori or shall I call you Kaguya." Kagura said.

"We got at least through plan one. I'll be glad when this mission is over." Kaguya said.

"Let's update Naraku on our progress." Kagura pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Chapter done! I haven't written a chapter in so long. School is taking up all my time. I promise to start writting the chapters faster. We are about half way through this story. I think I should draw some fanart for this story. Feel free to draw for this story. I like it when you guys give me ideas. It really helps me and encourages me to keep writting. I REALLY want some fanart though. Tell people about this story. The more who read it the better! 

Coming up in Nothing But A Dream...

Kagome and Inuyasha get back together (Yay), Sango and Miroku find out something special. something happens to Kagome, Ayame is raising in the music charts!

READ TO FIND OUT!!!


	11. Author's Note

Type text

Author's Note

Hey readers! I know it has been a while since I've added another chapter to **Nothing but a Dream.**I am very sorry that I haven't been able to update. I've gotten to a point where I sort of don't know what to write, so I need some ideas. So continue to comment please. I've also decided to go back and revise some of the chapters. Since I wrote these chapters so long ago they seem weird and some of the story doesn't fit together. So now thanks to my teachers I know what I have to fix. Also, now that school is almost over for me in a week, so I can finish this story so I can put my next story called, **The Two Kingdoms: Enemy Lovers and the Great War. **It's another Kagome/ Inuyasha love story. That's basically all I have to say. Readers please give me some ideas. I would really appreciate it! Thanks! Keep reading.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note:

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha! Hey readers! **Warning lemon in this chapter!** Here's chapter 11…

**Chapter 11**

Kagome worked day and night trying to put the song together. Even during concerts she would work on the song to make it perfect.

Sango's morning sicknesses continued. Miroku always worried about her because of the thought of Sango being dehydrated.

"Everyone get ready! We'll be arriving in Tokyo within minutes. We are running behind so when we get to the arena immediately go to your changing rooms. Inuyasha start tuning your guitar. Miroku make sure the music is ready to go. Kagome, Keina, and Kiyori, you are the first to go into sound check! " Sesshoumaru ordered walking down the bus isle.

"Yes Lord Fluffy-sama!" Inuyasha replied being a smartass. Sesshoumaru paused and shot Inuyasha a death glare. Inuyasha realized his brother wasn't in such a great mood.

"Kagome, where do you want me to meet Hojo?" Sango whispered to her friend, but she didn't realize Inuyasha could hear as well. His head shot up from tuning his guitar.

"Who's this Hojo guy **Kagome?**" Inuyasha asked trying not to raise his voice. He was growing a jealous rage. Kagome and Sango froze in astonishment.

"Uhh…Nobody you need to worry about. He's just a friend of mine." Kagome said shaking. She didn't want to ruin the surprise she had for him.

"What has gotten into you lately? You won't even talk to me and let me explain what **truly **happened at the Awards Ball!" Inuyasha yelled while placing his guitar down and standing up.

"What do you mean 'what's gotten into me'? What's gotten into you?" Kagome yelled as she stood up also. She had to pretend to be still mad at Inuyasha in order for her plan to work.

"Kagome, I'm in **love **with you!" Inuyasha said before he stormed off. He hated the idea of her with another man.

Kagome gasped and a blush appeared on her face. She slid down in her chair and looked out the window. Even thought she knew he loved her, it amazed her that he could still say he did. The whole bus stared at Kagome.

"What does he mean what 'truly happened at the Awards Ball'? Isn't Kikyo pregnant?" Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha didn't have time to respond. The bus pulled up to the arena only to be engulfed by thousands of fans. The police were on the scene within seconds making a path for the people on the bus to get off.

"After a month of touring across Japan. The last concert has finally arrived and I must say I am **happy**! In two days I'll be back in my apartment and sleeping in my own bed!" Miroku said.

"You can say that again." Sango replied.

"After a month of touring across Japan. The last concert…" Miroku repeated.

"I didn't mean it literally Miroku!" Sango interrupted him. Miroku grinned and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek to calm her down.

Kagome, Keina, and Kiyori were the first off the bus. Kagome smiled at the number of fans who were screaming her name. A group of guys painted each letter of her name on the chest. Kagome laughed. She walked over to them to give them her auto graph.

"Singing now, you can sign autographs later." Sesshoumaru said pushing Kagome along.

When Inuyasha got off the bus every girl in the crowd screamed. Inuyasha though his ears were going to fall off. He waved to his fans while walking down the pathway to the arena. Kagome couldn't help but looking back at Inuyasha. When Inuyasha caught her eyes he smiled at her. Kagome replied by looking away. Inuyasha's smile turned into a frown. He just couldn't get through to her.

TV reporters rushed up to Inuyasha right before he entered the arena.

"Can I have a word with you Mr. Taisho for a moment?" The reporter pushed his microphone into Inuyasha's face.

"Why not, I'm always happy to talk to reporters." Inuyasha lied. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha talking to the reporter and growled.

"So, Mr. Taisho, are you excited about tonight's event. After all you are one of the top music artists in Japan." The reporter asked.

"I'm excited about every concert I have. This is the last concert of this tour so I plan to go out with a bang. None of this would be possible without my fans." Inuyasha said while faking a smile.

"Let me ask you this. You've sold over two million copies of your CD worldwide. Do you plan on releasing another one anytime soon?" The reporter asked.

"As you all know, I was planning to release a CD with no one other than Kagome Higurashi, but I don't think she'll go for it." Inuyasha replied.

"By the way, how is your relationship with Ms. Higurashi?" The reporter asked. Inuyasha froze. The reporter began to push the microphone closer to Inuyasha.

"No further questions." Inuyasha replied walking away from the reporter. Many more reporters started to call out Inuyasha's name. Cameras began to flash everywhere.

"There you have it folks. I guess when it comes to the 'Game of Love', Inuyasha Taisho has trouble winning. Aniki Lee reporting live from Tokyo." The reporter spoke into the camera.

* * *

"This is the part of the show where I like to slow things down." Inuyasha said into his microphone. Thousands of fans screamed through the arena. Inuyasha couldn't help but smiling.

A piano rose from the stage. Smoke began to flow across the stage. The fans continued to scream.

"I just want to say that I love all of you guys for coming out tonight." Inuyasha said starting to play.

-Ice Box- originally by Omarion.

Inuyasha:

**Fussin and fightin we back at it again, I know that its my fault you I understand(no),  
I got memories, this is crazy, you aint pologi like the girl I use to know  
Good wit ma, good wit pa, cool wit all my niggas,I should try to decide do I wanna let you in but  
Damn these memories,and its crazy,you aint pologi like the girl I use to know(ohh)**

**Girl I really wanna work this out cause im tired of fightin,  
And really hope you still want me the way that I want you,  
I said I really wanna work this out damn girl im tryin its no excuse no excuse  
But I got this ice box where my heart use be,But I got this ice box where my heart use to be(nnnooo)  
Im so cold, im so cold, im so cold, im so cold,(nnnooo), im so cold, im so cold, im so cold,  
But I got this ice box where my heart use to be,said I got this ice box where my heart use to be,(nnnooo)  
Im so cold, im so cold,im so cold(nnnooo),im so cold,im so cold,im so cold**

**Why cant I get it right just cant let it go,  
I open up she let me down I wont feel that no more(NO)  
I got memories, this is crazy she aint pologi like the girl I use  
I mean to take it out on you baby put I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same old condition that baby left it  
(And I)I pologize,fa makin you cry,look me in my eyes and promise you wont do me the same**

**Girl I really wanna work this out cause im tired of fightin  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out damn girl im tryin its no excuse no excuse  
I got this ice box where my heart use to be,said I got this ice box where my heart use to be,(nnnooo)  
(said I got it) nnnooo, Im so cold, im so cold,im so cold,im so cold,(nnnooo), im so cold im so **

**cold,im so cold  
I got this ice box where my heart use to be,I said I got this ice box where my heart use to be,(nnnooo)  
im so cold,im so cold,im so cold,(nnnooo), im so cold, im so cold, im so cold**

I I wanna be stuck off in this cold cold world  
I wanna mess this up betta keep ya eye on me girl  
I wanna mess this up betta keep ya eye on me girl

**I I wanna be stuck off in this cold cold world  
I wanna mess this up betta keep ya eye on me girl  
I wanna mess this up betta keep ya eye on me girl**

**Girl I really wanna work this out cause im tired of fightin  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out damn girl im tryin its no excuse no excuse  
I said I got this ice box where my heart use to be  
I got this ice box where my heart use to be,(nnnooo)  
Im so cold,im so cold,im so cold, im so cold(nnnooo)  
Im so cold, im so cold, im so cold  
Now I got this ice box where my heart use to be, I got this ice box where my heart use to be(nnnooo)  
Im so cold, im so cold, im so cold,im so cold(nnnooo)  
Im so cold, im so cold, im so cold  
Girl I really wanna work this out cause im tired of fightin**

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Inuyasha asked the crowd. His response was nothing other than thousands of screams. "I'm going to take a break for a little bit," The crowd started to whine.

"Why is there whining ladies? I'll be back out soon. Until then, I want to introduce you the fabulous ladies themselves, THE SHIKONS!" Inuyasha said into the microphone before disappearing off the stage.

The light dimmed on the stage so the audience could not see Kagome, Keina, and Kiyori. The three girls and the dancers took their positions on the stage.

"What's going on Tokyo?!" Kagome said. "I am so glad to see ya'll tonight!"

"We have something extraordinary planned for you. Let me ask ya'll this. Did you guys know that I was born and raised in Tokyo?!" Kagome said. Kagome thought the crowd was going to scream their heads off.

"I also wanted you guys to know that this concert is being filmed as I speak! This concert will be showed on TV throughout all of Japan. I want you guys right now to raise your hands and scream "Hi Japan!" Kagome said. Most of the crowd did what she said to do.

"Kagome I don't think Tokyo is ready for us." Keina said into the microphone.

"I agree with Keina. They don't sound like they're ready." Kiyori responded.

"I don't know about that, girls. Are you guys ready?" the crowd screamed as Kagome said that.

-Show Stopper- originally by Dainty Kane

**All:  
We in the car, we ridin' slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah**

**Keina (Kagura):  
Show stoppin' at the latest (spot)  
The ride shinin' with the open (Top)  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars**

**Kiyori (Kaguya):  
Put in the keys, make that engine (Purr)  
3 in the back, one in the passen(ger)  
Slow creepin' 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride**

"Those used to be Sango's and Ayame's verses." Kagome thought to herself.

**All:  
We in the car, we ridin' slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah**

**Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping**

**We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
**

**That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'**

**Kagome:  
We sittin' on 22's plus (Two)  
Mink bucket seats, neon (Blue)  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do**

**Kiyori:  
Black tinted with a white strip in the seat  
Lookin' in the mirror  
At my Bad Boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose they breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left**

**All:  
We in the car, we ridin' slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah**

**Kagome:  
Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping**

**All:  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'**

**Kagome:  
This is for my ladies in the 280's Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges,  
Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
Say oh, oh  
Break 'em off somethin' proper Like a real show stopper**

**Kagome cont:  
This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
'67 Chevy's, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, oh  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper**

**Instrumental Break**

**All:  
Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping**

**We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'**

When the song was over the three girls held there places. A smile graced Kagome's face as she looked across the crowd.

"That was one of the best performances I've ever done." Kagome thought to herself. Kagome took her place for the next song.

* * *

Inuyasha stood behind the stage curtains watching Kagome perform. Sango and Miroku stood beside him cheering Kagome on. Sango looked over at Inuyasha seeing he was in a trace.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sango asked snapping him back into reality.

"You can tell us if something is bothering you." Miroku said putting Inuyasha into a headlock.

"Miroku stop playing around! You're messing up my hair!" Inuyasha said trying to free himself from the headlock. Miroku released him and Inuyasha straightened himself up.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you don't put me in a headlock again **Miroku**!" Inuyasha glared at his friend who had a huge grin on his face.

"Kagome is the one thing I've been wishing for my whole life, but I can't have her. She's an amazing singer and dancer. Plus she has a great personality. I don't how I'm going to get her to listen!" Inuyasha cupped his face in his hands in frustration.

"What have you been trying to tell her?" Miroku questioned.

"Kikyo is not…" Inuyasha could finish his sentence because one of the crew members interrupted.

"Mr. Taisho you're on in five! Follow me to the lower deck." The crew member said.

"Kikyo's not what?" Miroku said curiously.

"I have to go perform. I'll tell you after." Inuyasha said following the crew member.

"I wonder what he's talking about." Sango said to Miroku.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough. C'mon, let's go start setting up for Kagome's song." Miroku said entangling his fingers with Sango's.

* * *

Kagome walked off the stage and grabbed her bottle of water. She took a big gulp of the water then whipped her mouth.

"Kagome, you were fantastic!" Sango said running up to hug her friend.

"Really, It wasn't fun performing without you and Ayame." Kagome said returing the hug.

"After this baby I promise we'll perform again." Sango said.

"All of us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, all of us." Sango said smiling.

"Girls I would hate to ruin the moment, but Kagome you have to go back into hair and makeup because you have an "encore" performance if you get what I mean." Miroku said interrupting Sango and Kagome.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome said.

"Oh, by the way. I left a present in your dressing room." Sango winked at Kagome.

"Thank you! Well then let me go see what it is!" Kagome squealed and walked away toward her dressing room.

* * *

-Sexy Back- originally by Justin Timberlake

Inuyasha:

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
**(Take it to the brigde)**  
**

**Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

( take it to the chorus)

Come here girl** (Go head be bold with it)  
**Come to the back** (Go head be bold with it)  
**VIP**(Go head be bold with it)  
**Drinks on me (**Go head be bold with it)  
**Lemme see what you twerking with**(Go head be bold with it)  
**Look at those hips** (Go head be bold with it)  
**You make me smile (**Go head be bold with it)  
**Go 'head child** (Go head be bold with it)  
**And get your sexy on  
**(Go head be bold with it) x8  
**

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast  
**(Take it to the brigde)**  
**

**Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

( take it to the chorus)

Come here girl** (Go head be bold with it)  
**Come to the back** (Go head be bold with it)  
**VIP**(Go head be bold with it)  
**Drinks on me (**Go head be bold with it)  
**Lemme see what you twerking with**(Go head be bold with it)  
**

Look at those hips** (Go head be bold with it)  
**You make me smile (**Go head be bold with it)  
**Go 'head child** (Go head be bold with it)  
**And get your sexy on  
**(Go head be bold with it) x8  
**

u ready?  
U ready?  
U ready?**  
**

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
you mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
Cuz she's burning up for me and that's a fact  
**(Take it to the chorus)

Come here girl** (Go head be bold with it)  
**Come to the back** (Go head be bold with it)  
**VIP**(Go head be bold with it)  
**Drinks on me (**Go head be bold with it)  
**Lemme see what you twerking with**(Go head be bold with it)  
**Look at those hips** (Go head be bold with it)  
**You make me smile (**Go head be bold with it)  
**Go 'head child** (Go head be bold with it)  
**And get your sexy on  
**(Go head be bold with it) x8**

"I had fun with you guys tonight! I've already started my next album. Promise me you'll go out and buy it! Good night everybody!" Inuyasha said into the microphone before walking off the stage.

Inuyasha could hear the screams fade as he walked back stage. He walked into his dressing room to take off the makeup he had on. He put away he guitar and then proceeded to take off his microphone.

"This was a long night." Inuyasha said to himself.

* * *

"Oh Kami! I have to thank Sango for this!" Kagome squealed.

Sango bought her a red dress that ended just below the knees. The dress had straps that fell on the sides of her shoulders. The bottom part of the dress was flared. With the dress, Sango left Kagome gold-colored heeled sandals with matching gold studded earrings.

Kagome hurriedly put on the dress and the jewelry. She looked in the mirror to gussy up. Since her hair was already done for the concert she didn't have to do much. Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out a small black box. She opened it and inside was a small gold necklace with a dog with diamond spots.



"My angel…" Kagome said to herself. She kissed the necklace. "My Inuyasha…"

Kagome place the necklace around her neck.

-flash back-

"What is it? Let me just take a peek…Ow!" Kagome slid her hand closer to get the box, but Inuyasha smacked her hand away before she could touch it.

"You must not want it that badly Kagome. It's a shame. I spent good money on it. It took me hours to pick the perfect thing." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I want it **really** bad! Please, can I have it? I'll give you a kiss. Okay two kisses. Come on Inuyasha! Alright, I'm sorry! Would you find it in your heart to forgive me. Can I have it now? **Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?**" Kagome whined.

"Okay, close your eyes. No peeking!" Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and placed the jewelry around her neck. Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You can open your eyes now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. "It's beautiful." It was a gold necklace with a small dog on it. The dog had small diamond spots on it. On the back of it, it read 'My Angel'.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you kidding? I **love** it. Thank you." Kagome leaned up and gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss.

"That's one kiss. You know you promised me two." Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.

-end of flash back-

"Kagome are you ready?" Sango said interrupting her flash back. Miroku and she entered the room while Kagome was day dreaming.

"Yeah…" Kagome said as she turned around. Tears weld up in her eyes. "Im ready. How do I look?"

"Beautiful. You get your man back." Sango said smiling at her best friend.

"You bettcha. Thank you Sango and Miroku." Kagome said.

"Anytime Kagome." Miroku said. "Now seriously! Get out there before Sesshoumaru catches you. We'll start the music."

Kagome walked quickly out the dressing room and towards the stage. The stage was dark except for one spot light. The spotlight shinned on one single microphone on the center of the stage. 

Kagome walked to the microphone and looked out at the empty stadium. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The music began to play.

-Dreaming of You- Originally by Selena

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too**

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

"What's the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up to Sango and Miroku. Both of them were standing at the entrance to the stage watching Kagome.

"Don't worry about it. You can yell at us later, but listen to Kagome." Miroku responded still looking at Kagome. He had his arm around Sango's waist. Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome. His anger immediately faded.

**Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in dressing room finishing to dress into his casual clothes.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping…" Inuyasha heard a voice singing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he ran at his top demon speed toward the stage.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said noticing Inuyasha behind them.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked confusingly.

"I think you shouldn't waste your time asking questions. Go to her Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha onto stage out into the stadium. He walked to the center of the front row seating area and looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.  
**  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
**

**And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

The lights across the stadium brightened revealing Inuyasha to Kagome. When Kagome realized Inuyasha sitting in the front row she gasped and a light blush appeared on her face.

"Don't stop. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked down at her lover. His facial expression was so peaceful and pure. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes then continued to sing. At this point she felt like her heart was pouring out from her chest.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too! **

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He felt as if his heart sewed back together.  
**  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly**

**Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight !**

When the tune of the song faded Inuyasha stood up. He used his demon powers to jump onto the stage. There stood Kagome.

"This is the first time she's looked me straight in the eyes in weeks." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, I just can't stop thinking about where would we be five years from now. Will I be making my fourth CD? Would you be winning and award for best male artist of the year? Would we be seeing other people?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.



Kagome smiled and a soft pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Her calm voice made all of Inuyasha's sadness and sorrows fade away. Inuyasha wanted to hold her again. She was standing just a foot away from him. He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, to feel her soft skin again.

"Kagome, I…"

"Shh." Kagome said as she placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. "I'm not done yet."

Kagome stepped a couple of inches closer to him. She entangled her fingers with his and looked up into his beautiful orbs for eyes.

"Inuyasha Taisho, five years from now I want to be still in love with you! I want to be your mate and have little hanyous running around in our house. I want to travel the world with you. I want to sing with you Inuyasha! Now I want you to ask me. Ask me again Inuyasha Taisho. Please?" Kagome's smile faded as she waited to hear what he was going to say, if he would respond to her.

Inuyasha whipped the tears from her eyes. He then lifted Kagome left hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, my love, would you be my wife? I'm not taking 'no' for an answer this time." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome giggled, "Yes Inuyasha! Yes Inuyasha Taisho, I will marry you!" Kagome said as she leaped into Inuyasha arms.

Inuyasha opened his arms and welcomed her into his embrace. Kagome took Inuyasha's lips in a possessive kiss. Inuyasha was the first one to break away from the kiss. Kagome lets go from his embrace but continues to hold his hand. Inuyasha used the other hand to reach in his pocket and pull out a familiar black box. Inuyasha opened the box and revealed the ring to Kagome. He slid the diamond ring on Kagome ring finger.

Kagome gasped as she looked down on it, "It's stunning!"

On Kagome's finger was an three-stoned eighteen karat white gold ring. On each side of the center, an additional ten round brilliant cut diamonds channel set down the ring.

"Sango! Look! I have a ring!." Kagome ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Sango returned the hug.

"Yeah, congrats man." Miroku said giving Inuyasha a 'guy handshake' as he walked up.

"Thanks man. If you two will excuse me and my fiancé have an important appointment if you get what I mean. You two can find transportation to the hotel. I'll see you two tomorrow." Inuyasha winked at Miroku and Sango.

"Wait.. what are you.." Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha slipped a strong arm securely around her waist. Inuyasha scooped Kagome's body up bridal style.

"Hold on tight." Inuyasha said before he ran off.

Inuyasha used his top demon speed to run out of the stadium. Inuyasha ran right pass the bus.

"Inuyasha! You passed the bus. Where are we going?" Kagome said. She was confused and scared about what was going to happen.

"It faster for me to run to the hotel." Inuyasha responded jumping up onto a five storied building. He was now running through the city streets. Inuyasha kept jumping higher and climbing higher buildings. He was about half a mile from the hotel.

Kagome looked down on Tokyo. She forgot how beautiful Tokyo was at night. She loved the city life. The flashing lights and sounds of cars.

Inuyasha landed in front of the five-star hotel. He set Kagome down on her feet. He grabbed one of Kagome's hands and ran into the hotel with Kagome running behind him.

"This is the night!" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I know exactly why he's rushing." Kagome thought to herself. Kagome found herself to be a little scared. She had never got into a bed with another boy before.

Inuyasha slowed his pace down as entered the main lobby. He walked to the check-in desk.

"May I help you sir?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yes I'm check in a room under Taisho, first name Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"Ah yes Mr. Taisho. Your room is ready. Let me get you a room key."

"I actually need two room keys. My fiancé needs one."

"Of course Mr. Taisho." The man at the counter went to the back room to get the room keys.

Inuyasha was still waiting for the man ten minutes later.

"What's taking the guest service attendant so long?" Inuyasha grumbled. His inner demon was calling him. He wanted Kagome and he needed her **NOW**!

"Be patient Inuyasha." Kagome said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

A light blush grew on Inuyasha's cheek. He tried hard fighting back his inner demon. If he didn't fight back and control himself he would end up taking Kagome here and now.

"Your room keys Mr. Taisho."

"Thanks. My fiancé's and my bags will be arriving with the rest of my group that is staying here tonight. Send them up to the room when they arrive." Inuyasha said after he took cards.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked quickly to the elevators. Inuyasha room was on the twenty seventh floor. When Inuyasha and Kagome got off the elevator they ran down the hallway until they reached the room. Guards stood down the hall as protection for Kagome, 

Inuyasha, and the rest of the group. Inuyasha opened the door to his suite. Kagome was the first to walk in.

The suite had a living room, dining room, kitchen, bedroom, and two bathrooms. Kagome began to explore the suite. She took off her heels and flung them across the room.

"I'll be right back. There's only one bedroom like our apartment." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear with a sexy voice. Kagome giggle as his hot breath tickled the side of her throat. He then turned and walked into the bathroom.

Kagome proceeded to explore. She walked into the bedroom and was amazed at what she saw.

There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a small chandelier that hung from the ceiling, a love couch, a lounge chair, a small coffee table, and an enormous sixteen foot wide window on the other side of the room.

Kagome walked over to the window and looked down on the city. She could see all of Tokyo. Kagome spotted the school house where she attended high school. She smiled thinking about the old memories of Ayame, Sango, and her in the lunch room. Kagome laughed o herself.

"I like to see you when you're happy."

Kagome spun around fast being caught off guard.

"Inuyasha, how long where you standing in the doorway?"

Inuyasha was leaning up against the door frame. He had such a peaceful, yet sexy facial expression. The side of his mouth grinning.

"Long enough to remember how beautiful you are."

Kagome gave a good look at Inuyasha. He was shirtless revealing his well toned muscular chest. Kagome was very pleased. The only clothes left on Inuyasha's body were his jeans and his unbuckled belt. When Kagome felt a blush appear on her cheeks, she quickly turned around facing towards the window. She pretended to look out at the city.

"You're still shy around me babe? I'll fix that by the end of tonight." Inuyasha said slowly approaching Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome said still facing the window trying to act dumb.

It was working for Inuyasha, "You know exactly what I mean."

Inuyasha leaned both of his hands on both sides of Kagome trapping her.

Kagome giggled then turned to face Inuyasha. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha rose his brow questioning.

"It's nothing." She smiled up at him.

"Oh is that so?"

**LEMON WARNING!! MATURE CONTENT!! INU/KAG**

Inuyasha pressed her head softly to the side with one hand while nibbling at her jaw line with soft kisses and tiny nips from his teeth.

"Your skin is tasty, like honey…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She rolled back her head in pure ecstasy. She had never felt anything like this moment. This felt so right to her. A deep growl escaped from Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's arousal growing. Inuyasha's hands slipped around Kagome's waist. Kagome like the feeling of his warm hands when she was against the cold glass.

"You smell like flower blossoms in the spring time." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled deep against her neck. Kagome moaned and allowed her head to fall back, offering herself to him completely.

"You know, we shouldn't let the bed go to waste. Besides, I would feel more comfortable laying on it." Kagome said softly.

"Your wish is my command."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style then carried her over to the bed. He pulled back the comforter and sheets on the bed. He placed Kagome down on the bed then positioned himself so he was on top of her. Inuyasha looked down on Kagome.

"You are so beautiful." He praised his lover, while enjoying her resulting blush.

Inuyasha tilted her head and took her lips in a possessive kiss. He parted her lips with the press of his own. Between them, Kagome slid her hands around his waist and up and down his back while he plunged his tongue into her sweet, warm mouth. She moaned and tilted her head, giving him better access to deepen the kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back and slid his hands around Kagome's back causing her to arch her body at his touch. Inuyasha located the zipper on the dress. He unzipped the dress gently then pulled the whole dress over Kagome's head. Inuyasha threw it onto the couch. Kagome's breast where fully exposed. Kagome only garment left on her body was her red v-string panties. Kagome instantly tried to cover herself.

"No need to hide babe. Let me get a good look at you." Inuyasha said as he took her hands and placed them around his neck. "Relax. Hold onto me if you want to. Okay?"

Kami...she was magnificent—her petite body full and ripe with soft shapely hips and thighs. Her breasts were round and perfect, succulent and soft, eager for his mouth to devour them.

He shifted and kissed her then. A soft kiss, tender and light, showing his pleasure and affection. Her response was wanted, needed, and given with understanding. The kiss grew, evolving from tender to passionate, firing the flames of his lust to full strength once more. His waning erection began to fill thick and hard with blood, and he pressed it against her to show her his desire.

"She's finally starting to calm down." Inuyasha thought to himself as he could sense her heart rate slowing down.



Kagome instinctively opened her legs wide, and he skillfully slipped between. While one of his clawed hands was buried in the wild tangle of raven curls on her head, the other played a delightful game with her nipple. She felt him nudge her slick folds, and her nether lips easily parted to the hard, seeking, invasion. It felt amazing as he gently moved his hips, gliding it over her clit and making her groan with flooding response.

"Inuyasha? It not fair I'm undressed and you're not." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smirked. And unbuttoned his jeans. He slid his pants off his body, then threw it on the same couch he threw Kagome's dress.

"Happy?" Inuyasha said as he trailed kisses down her collar bone. He then trailed kisses down her chest until he reached her nipple.

His kisses were like drugs to her senses. Kagome groaned and leaned her head against his shoulder, offering her body to his pleasure. Kagome slid her hands down his back until she reached his boxers.

"You don't need these anymore…" Kagome said softly as she pulled down the waistband on his boxers. Inuyasha finished pulling them down and threw his boxers into the pile of clothing. His fully erected member was revealed to her. A light pink blush graced her checks.

"Bigger than you thought eh?" Inuyasha teased.

"Yeah, way bigger!" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome could feel the hard length of him pressed against her inner thigh. Inuyasha continued to lavish her breast with his tongue. His other hand squeezed the other breast, then trailed down her flat stomach and slipped inside her panties. Kagome groaned and gasped in the need of oxygen. Encouraged by her reaction, he reached between her folds and started to stroke, causing a sigh of relief to escape from her lips. Inuyasha found her clit and started to rub, dipping his third and fourth fingers inside of her. To feel her bucking into his hand excited him. He leaned into her and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Inuyasha continued to kiss her until they both had to gasp for air. By now she was bucking into his hand, in rhythm to his thrusts into hers. He then brought his own hand up, coated thoroughly with her juices, and pressed a finger to her lips. She drew it in, unsure at first, and tasted her essence with her own sweet tongue. He watched her expression and wondered if she liked her taste. She flicked her little tongue around each finger, following his instruction completely.

Inuyasha leaned over to kiss Kagome again as he continued to gently stroke her. When Inuyasha finally removed his hand, he put his fingers in his mouth and sensuously licked them. Wanting to taste more, he gently tugged at Kagome's panties.

Kagome wanted more as well and raised her hips so that he could pull them free. Tossing her panties, Inuyasha leaned over and tentatively licked at her folds. Kagome gasped when she realized what he wanted to do, and she spread her legs further apart, bending her knees, to allow him further access.



Inuyasha slowly ran his tongue over her warm, wet core. Kagome cried out as her body reached a climax.

"Inu…yasha," she moaned helplessly. Suddenly, all of her juices began to flow down into his mouth. Inuyasha continued to stroke her inner walls with his tongue as his hand moved up to make soothing circular motions on her abdomen. When he thought she had probably had enough, he finally relinquished his place between her legs and moved back up alongside her.

He nudged her opening, giving her time to understand his intent. She was nervous, and rightly so. He was large and she was obviously so small. He leaned forward, kissed her softly, and then pushed slowly into her body. She was so tight, an inferno of hot pulsing flesh that enveloped him completely. A hiss escaped his lips, ending in a groan.

Kagome could feel him entering her, and she had to fight the urge to shove away and run. She wanted this though. Wanted it badly and knew that in the end it would be worth the pain. He was stretching her, and he was so big. The pressure was almost too much to bear. She closed her eyes tight against the hurt, and her teeth were clinched together like a vise. He must have seen her distress, because he paused upon his entry to nuzzle her tenderly against her neck. He placed light, soothing kisses over the curve of her jaw, and then pushed in just a little more.

"Ah!" The scream escaped her lips. Kagome had never expected sex to feel like this. Inuyasha kissed her forehead to try to ease the pain.

Inuyasha felt himself pushing through the barrier which identified her as a virgin. All at once, he slammed his lips down upon hers, ravishing her mouth and thrusting firmly, deeply, into her passage. The pain was intense, and she could not stop the scream that came with it. He could tell the pain had been extremely unpleasant for his Kagome.

As the pressure was beginning to ease, moans escaped Kagome's lips. Inuyasha happily realized that the motion wasn't full of pain like before signaling that she was ready for him to continue.

He shifted his mighty hips, giving a quick, hard, thrust that left her breathless. She was biting her full, bottom lip, and when she finally released it, he swooped down to lavish the abused flesh with his tongue. Her mouth parted easily to his invasion and he plundered the depths of her sweet cavern with ravenous intent.

Inuyasha parted from her lips and scraped his fangs over her shoulder. Her fingers tangled in the canopy of hair falling over his shoulders and drowning her with softness. Inuyasha could feel her walls pulsing around him, growing impossibly tighter and knew that she would soon reach a second climax.

Inuyasha dug his claws through the bedding. With one last thrust, Inuyasha threw his head back, slamming his cock into her wet heat, and shaking with the strength of his orgasm. Kagome couldn't control the intensity of her release. With joy and gladness, she let go, welcoming the savage ecstasy that wracked her slender body. Inuyasha felt his seed spilling into Kagome.



Inuyasha collapsed atop her, and Kagome breathlessly wrapped her arms tightly around him, while tiny aftershocks of stimulation continued to shudder through them both. His breath, harsh and hot against her ear, hinted wildly of his satisfaction with their lovemaking.

Kagome held him, pulling him even closer, stroking her hands lovingly over his sensitive dog ears. Kagome's touch made Inuyasha growl in pleasure. Kagome let out a soft giggle. Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat from sex.

Inuyasha buried his nose into her shoulder feeling her pulse. Inuyasha's fangs dropped becoming nearly twice a long in length. His eyes illuminated as his beast was beginning to take over him. Inuyasha wanted to mark Kagome, making her his mate and to share his blood with her. He wanted Kagome and himself to be bonded so she would live as long as he did.

"Turn your head to the side and don't move." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome simply nodded as did as he said. Her body was his. Inuyasha located the pulsing artery in her neck being careful not to tear open her throat. He held the skin and thick vein between those sharp points. He then bit the bottom of his lip drawing blood. When Kagome saw the blood she wasn't sure of what was happening.

Inuyasha then bit into the artery causing his blood to mix with hers. Kagome yelped in pain. Inuyasha released her neck and gently licked at the wound. Within seconds the wound healed and his family's crest appeared on Kagome's neck.

Kagome stopped whimpering as she realized the pain went away. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw his fangs and eyes returning to normal. Inuyasha's and Kagome's breathing finally returned to normal. Kagome smiled up at her lover and nuzzled her lover. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her softly. Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and nuzzled his mating mark on her neck. Kagome purred softly.

"Words can't describe this moment right now." Kagome said resting her cheek on Inuyasha head, combing her finger through his silk hair.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Inuyasha let out a low rumble from his chest.

"_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be…_" Kagome sung softly to her lover.

"I love it when you sing. You make me feel so calm when you sing." Inuyasha said resting his head on her breast.

Kagome looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Good night Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off as sleep started to overtake her.

"Night babe. My Kagome…I love you with all my heart." Inuyasha said wanting Kagome to tell him she loved him. He wanted her to prove and declare her love when no one was around.

"I love you my Inuyasha."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to put this chapie up. This chapter I did not like writing. I just could not think of anything to write. I hope you guys think it's good. Comment please! Stay tuned for chapter 12!

Comming up...

Inuyasha and Kagome reunited and now engaged, YAY! Where's Kagome? Encounter with Ayame. Keina and Kiyori are...

Keep reading!


End file.
